


30 Day McDanno Challenge - Explicit Version

by Teeelsie



Series: 30 Day McDanno Explicit 'Verse [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, A lot of sex, But porn WITH plot, But with a lot of sex, Developing Relationship, Happy Ending, I'm Not Even Going to Try to Tag it All, It's really kind of a love story, M/M, Slash, a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 72,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teeelsie/pseuds/Teeelsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Using the McDanno version of the 30-day prompts, but each chapter has explicit slash... (eep!)</p><p>Steve and Danny embark on a sexual relationship, complete with some awkward moments as well as some spectacular.  They have a month to work out some kinks (not actually the sexual kind), and may just learn a few things about each other along the way.  Yes, there's a lot of sex - but there is an actual story/plot here, too.</p><p>One linear story, taking place over 30 straight days (not separate, discrete 30-day prompt chapters).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One - Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is apparently what happens when you put a semi-demented mind into a car to drive through the bleak, winter-desert landscape of the western U.S. for 17 hours over 2 days – and then turn around and go back 5 days later. 
> 
> I don’t really know from whence this sprang, but I’m pretty sure that I’m going to hell… Come along with me if you want! ; )
> 
> And a big shout-out to my beta, KippyVee, who I don’t think is quite as demented as I am, but is at least crazy enough to agree to help with this madness. Thank you, Kippy!

 

 

 ** December 31-January 1st  **

 

“I can’t believe I agreed to this. Why the hell did I agree to this?” Danny asks Steve, though his eyes are fixed on Grace as she clears airport security with Rachel and turns for a final wave good-bye. Danny smiles a huge (fake) smile and waves back.

 

“You agreed because it’s a once in a lifetime opportunity for your daughter; one she’ll remember and appreciate for the rest of her life,” Steve replies – also smiling and waving.

 

“You know, I hate Step-Stan and his amazing business opportunities. He’s taking my baby away from me – again! And on New Year’s Eve, no less! Is it too late? Do you think I can flash my badge and get through TSA in time to stop her from getting on that plane?” Danny is agitated, only half-serious; but that still means that he IS half-serious.

 

“Hey, Danny, come on. Gracie is only going to Italy for the month of January – 30 days. That’s not so long.”

 

“She’s missing school!”

 

“It’s winter break; she’s only actually missing 10 days of school. She’s got all of her schoolwork from her teachers and Rachel will make sure she doesn’t fall behind.” Steve knows Danny knows all this; he also knows he’s going to need to repeat it often for the next month.

 

Danny sighs. His voice is sad when he turns to Steve. “In her whole life, I’ve never been away from Grace for this long. I don’t know how I’m going to get through the next month.”

 

Steve double-checks that Rachel and Grace are long gone and puts his hands on Danny's shoulders, looking him in the eyes. “Don’t worry, Danno, I’ll help you get through it.”

 

Danny looks up at Steve and lets out a deep sigh. “Okay,” he says, nodding slightly.  Steve gives his shoulders a quick squeeze, then grabs Danny’s arm, leading him toward the airport exit.

 

Steve and Danny have been sleeping together for just a little over a month now – though that may be a bit of an overstatement. Between a recently-heavy caseload and Danny’s weeks-on with Grace (they haven’t told Grace yet, so when Danny has Grace, he spends nights at his own house without Steve), they’ve actually had sex only a handful of times. Steve knows Danny will miss Gracie desperately (and truthfully, Steve will miss her an awful lot, too), but there’s a small part of him that is secretly kind of looking forward to a month when he might be able to have Danny all to himself; he’s got plans…

 

5050505050

 

“I can’t believe you are making me watch this,” Danny complains, but without any heat. It’s 11:45pm and the tape-delayed CNN telecast from Times Square is blaring from the television.

 

“Come on, Danny, it’s a New Year’s Eve tradition,” Steve says as he walks back into the living room popping the last of a banana into his mouth, then sits down close to his partner.

 

“No. Being IN Times Square is a New Year’s Eve tradition. Watching it on TV is a pale imitation.”

 

“Have you done that? Gone to Times Square for the ball-drop?”

 

“Yeah, when I was younger my buddies and I would go down there every year. It’s crowded; there are a lot of really drunk people; there’s nowhere to go to the bathroom; and getting out and back home is a nightmare.”

 

“Well, when you make it sound so appealing, I can see why you went year after year.”

 

Danny shrugs. “Well, when you’re young and stupid, you do stupid things. Why are we watching these two?”

 

“I like them.”

 

“Anderson Cooper I can understand, but Kathy Griffin? Really? You like her?”

 

“What can I say? I have a thing for short, mouthy people.” Steve gives Danny his most saintly grin.

 

Danny opens his mouth to reply but before he can get a word out, Steve has leaned over and maneuvered his mouth onto Danny’s. Danny makes a brief startled noise, but then quickly responds, relaxing into the back of the couch as Steve pushes against him. Steve’s kisses are assertive, seeking Danny’s tongue with his own, and their tongues begin a well-choreographed dance in and out of each other’s mouths. Meanwhile, Steve’s left hand has quickly made its way down to the bottom of Danny’s shirt and is sliding underneath.   As his tongue relentlessly glides across Danny’s, his hand slides further up and rubs Danny’s nipple. Danny responds with a muffled gasp and by grabbing Steve on the back of his neck and pulling their kiss deeper still.

 

Ten minutes later, they’re both prone on the couch and Steve is draped half on top of Danny. They have somehow managed to wriggle both of their pants and underwear down their hips far enough to align their cocks together and Steve is rocking hard against Danny. Danny is making small breathy noises and pushing back up against his partner, as a generous amount of pre-come eases the way and makes the friction that much more delicious. After a few minutes of this, Steve breaks the kiss to spit into his hand and reaches down to grab both of their cocks in a loose fist. Steve grins as, immediately, Danny’s hand joins his and their fingers twine together around their erections, allowing both of their cocks to be completely encircled.

 

Their hands glide in tandem up and down their rock-hard cocks, doubling the friction – and dramatically increasing Danny’s arousal. The contrast of the smooth skin rubbing against each other on the inside and their rough, calloused hands working the outside, makes the sensation complex and hard for Danny to decipher. But he’s not really trying that hard because mostly he’s just lost in his pleasure and beginning to notice that warm, familiar feeling as it creeps from his belly down into his groin.

 

Danny groans and bucks a little as Steve’s mouth works its way up Danny’s neck and to his ear. Steve bites lightly on his lobe causing Danny to let loose with a guttural sound from deep within as he feels his balls pull up tight against his body.

 

_“TEN!”_

 

“Steve…” Danny is so close, he’s going to come any second.

 

_“NINE!”_

 

“Jesus…“ Danny pants, reflexively pushing his hips up slightly as he spirals quickly toward his orgasm.

 

_“EIGHT!”_

 

“Not yet, Danny,” Steve pants in return, his mouth still working its way around Danny’s ear.

 

_“SEVEN!”_

 

“ _What_?” Danny’s voice is startled, strained.

 

_“SIX!”_

 

“Don’t come yet,” Steve demands, even as he moves their twined hands more insistently up and down their cocks, _increasing_ the friction.

 

_“FIVE!”_

 

“Aahhh! _Why?_ ” Danny bites the word off.

 

_“FOUR!”_

 

“Just wait…”

 

_“THREE!”_

 

“ _Steve…_!” There is clear strain in Danny’s voice as he makes herculean efforts to comply.

 

_“TWO!”_

 

“Not yet, Danny…”

 

_“ONE!”_

 

“God, you’re a sadist!” Danny gasps, but holds on nonetheless.

 

_“HAPPY NEW YEAR!”_

 

“Now, Danny - come now…” Steve finally murmurs in Danny’s ear; and that’s all it takes.

 

 _“FUCK!”_ Danny yells, as he thrusts his hips hard upward, and comes violently over their joined hands. Two more strokes and Steve is coming too, groaning as his mouth seeks out Danny’s again, pushing his tongue deep inside as their bodies pulse with their shared orgasms; their combined fluids providing a slickness for them to gently, but loosely, stroke them through to the end.

 

Eventually, Steve releases his grip on their softening cocks and grabs Danny’s hand, both of them now sticky and wet. But instead of reaching for something to wipe them with, Steve pulls Danny’s hand up to his mouth and slides his fingers in, slowly, one-by-one, licking them clean, all the while staring straight at Danny. It’s a bold move; one he thinks could possibly cause Danny to pull away. But Danny is un-phased, and when Steve finishes, he quirks one eyebrow up and pulls Steve’s hand to his own mouth, reciprocating without a blink. Steve smiles broadly, pulls both of their now-clean hands to lay on Danny’s chest where they can both feel the still-rapid thrumming of his heart, and then attacks Danny’s mouth for a few more moments, each of them getting the combined taste of both of their come. Eventually they break apart and Danny sighs contentedly before closing his eyes.

 

“You’re a terrible person, you know that?” Danny accuses Steve, but he’s smiling and, again, there’s no heat behind his words.

 

“Really? I thought I just got you off with a damn good orgasm; I can stop doing that if you want.”

 

“Don’t you dare!” Danny growls, eyes suddenly back on Steve.

 

Steve bends down and gives Danny an affectionate kiss on the temple. “Happy New Year, Danno.”

 

“Yeah, Happy New Year, babe,” Danny yawns and is out like a light seconds later.

 

Steve smiles. So far so good; his plan is working –Danny hasn’t mentioned Grace for 3 hours. Only 29 more days to keep him distracted from his pervasive thoughts of missing his daughter.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Cuddling


	2. Day Two - Cuddling

 

 

**January 2nd**

 

Steve wakes up slowly to the sensation of Danny’s fingers carding through his hair. It’s a rare occurrence that Steve isn’t the first one awake and out of bed (with every bed-partner he’s ever had), and he turns his head slightly so he can see Danny behind him. He gives his partner a sleepy smile.

 

“Morning,” Danny says, smiling back at Steve.

 

“Mmmm… feels nice,” Steve encourages, then turns his head back and settles it comfortably into the pillow again.

 

So Danny continues his attentions, gently massaging his fingers through Steve’s hair. After a moment, Danny slings his other arm over Steve’s torso pulling him in tight, and nuzzles the back of his neck as well.

 

Steve sighs happily and just lays there, enjoying the idea of a day-in with nowhere they have to be. They’ve got their second day-off in a row, and that happens so rarely that he can hardly remember the last time he allowed himself the luxury of a morning like this. He reaches up and rubs Danny’s arm, the only real point of contact he can manage in their current position.  

 

A few minutes later, as Danny lightly brushes his lips around Steve’s neck and shoulders, Steve feels the undeniable indication of Danny’s arousal. Steve’s cock has been showing signs of waking up since Danny’s lips made an appearance on his neck, but it’s early and it hasn’t come to full attention yet. He has mostly just been relaxing and enjoying Danny’s sweet ministrations, but once he realizes he feels Danny’s erection hardening against his back, Steve’s own cock begins to quickly sit up and take notice. He pushes back a little against Danny, eliciting a small gasp from his partner and a small smile from himself, and they begin a slight but definite rhythm: Danny pushing his hips up; Steve pushing his ass back. Both actions cause Danny’s cock to rub against Steve’s back, and Steve begins to feel the warm drip of pre-come.

 

Several moments later, Danny removes his arm from around Steve for a few seconds and Steve hears the tell-tale sound of a cap snapping open – he must have used his mouth, since Danny’s left arm is still wrapped around Steve’s neck and his hand is still in Steve’s hair. He can hear the sound of slick on skin, and soon after, he feels Danny’s right hand brush down his body, taking Steve’s suddenly very-hard, very-interested, cock in hand. Steve sucks in a rush of air at the sensation and tries to push back harder against Danny, only to find a void where he expects to feel Danny’s hips. He turns his head to look behind again, but hears Danny murmur “I’m here, hang on…” and then unexpectedly feels Danny’s slick cock slide down in-between the crease in his ass and push gently at Steve’s balls from behind. Steve jerks a little and whips his head around to look questioningly at Danny.

 

Danny reads his signal and brings his hand to Steve’s shoulder. “Hey, don’t worry, I’m not…I wouldn’t do that without asking.” He speaks softly as though gentling a wild horse.

 

Steve settles back down and, as though to make his point, Danny smears some lube between Steve’s thighs. Steve now understands Danny’s intent immediately and squeezes his legs together, providing tighter friction for Danny to work against. Danny slips his cock back into the tight space and moans his appreciation, and he works his hips very slowly; he’s in no hurry to rush through this and get off quickly. He’s never lain in bed with Steve in his arms like this in the morning. On the few occasions so far that they’ve actually spent the night together, the super-SEAL is up and out and in the ocean before Danny can even crack an eye open. Danny assumes it’s more or less always like that, so he wants to enjoy this morning while he can.

 

As Danny pushes into Steve’s now-slippery legs and crack, his hand continues to slide slowly up and down the length of Steve’s cock, twisting a bit on each up-swipe, feeling the indication of Steve’s increasing arousal leaking from the tiny slit at the top. Before long, Steve has started to work his body back and forth, and Danny smiles into the back of Steve’s neck and stills, letting Steve set the pace. His partner is a control-freak – Danny has known that for a long time – but he’s happy to go along with Steve’s needs as long as they both get off in the end, and there’s no doubt in Danny’s mind that they will – and spectacularly so - if the previous few times are any indication.

 

Steve continues slowly at first, with Danny effectively fucking his thighs from behind, and himself fucking Danny’s hand with his own cock in front. Steve enjoys the languid pace and Danny’s mouth lightly on the back of his neck, but after a few minutes, the combined sensation of Danny’s devilish twist on his frenulum, and the head of Danny’s cock sliding across his perineum and nudging against the back of his balls, gets to be more than he can resist.

 

Steve increases the pace of his rocking hips, ramping up both of their desire and causing each of them to begin to hitch their breathing occasionally. In between breaths, Danny is still working the back and side of Steve’s neck, licking and kissing with increasing enthusiasm, causing zings of sensation to shoot down Steve’s spine right to his cock, hardening him further and pushing him closer. Steve loves the feel of Danny’s cock, slippery with lube and pre-come now, gliding with no resistance between his own thighs. And each time the blunt head of Danny’s cock slides in and bumps the back of Steve’s balls, it sends its own small shock through his pelvis and drives him inexorably closer to his release.

 

“Danny, I’m close…” Steve whispers hoarsely.

 

“Yeah… yeah… go for it, babe… I’m right with ya…” Danny says, with some difficulty.

 

About thirty seconds later, Steve makes a choked-off sound and his come rockets up his torso and then drips down his belly and chest onto the sheets. When Steve’s pace finally slows, Danny lets go of Steve’s softening cock and he reaches up to grab Steve’s hip, using it as leverage so he can fuck harder and faster between Steve’s legs. It isn’t long before Danny scrapes his teeth lightly down Steve’s shoulder as his own orgasm causes him to gasp, his come making a mess behind Steve’s balls.

 

They lie together - neither saying anything – bonelessly relaxing and breathing through their post-orgasmic haze. Eventually, Steve slowly twists onto his back, and Danny immediately slings his leg and arm over Steve, burrowing his face into Steve’s neck.   The both continue to lie quietly for a few moments, content in the afterglow and the quiet of a rare day lazing in bed together.

 

“We should shower,” Danny says, lacking conviction, but the sticky mess they are both wearing is cooling now, and not particularly comfortable.

 

“Soon,” Steve replies, pulling the sheet over them and then pulling Danny in closer, wrapping his arms tightly around him and savoring the uniqueness of this morning.

 

“Okay,” Danny mumbles, and quickly falls into a doze, with Steve following closely behind.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Watching a Movie


	3. Day Three - Watching a Movie

** January 3rd **

 

“Seriously?” Danny asks the frustrated ticket agent at the Hilo airport.

 

“Yes, I’m sorry sir, the plane has some mechanical problems and the flight is cancelled. I can get the three of you out tomorrow morning at 9:00. That’s the best I can do.”

 

“Well, I guess we need to get this one back to lock-up and find a place to stay for the night,” Steve remarks as he gestures to the prisoner who is cuffed, but held firmly in Danny’s grip.

 

“Yeah, okay,” Danny replies tiredly and then turns back to the ticket agent. “Go ahead and book us on that morning flight, please.”

 

A few minutes later, Danny has three tickets in his hand and meets Steve by the rental car counter where he is just reaching for the keys to their newly-rented car. And hour-and-a-half later, their prisoner safely back at the Hilo lock-up for the night, Danny and Steve are checked into two connecting rooms at the Hilo Naniloa Hotel.  They immediately unlock and open the doors between their rooms, and Danny walks into Steve's .

 

They’re both pretty tired; the trip to Hilo was unexpected and came at the last minute this afternoon. It was supposed to be a simple, four-hour-turn-around prisoner pick-up, and back at home; instead they’re sitting in a hotel with no clean clothes for tomorrow.

 

“I’m going to grab a quick shower. Maybe just room service tonight… what do you think?” Danny asks, figuring if he can get out of his clothes soon and stay out of them for the rest of the night, they might not look too horrible tomorrow… and they might have a little fun tonight.

 

“Yeah sure,” Steve replies absently, sitting on the edge of the bed and flipping on the television as Danny closes Steve’s bathroom door. He flips around the channels until he finds the pay-per-view stations and idly browses through what’s available. His attention peaks a bit when the porn channels come up and he stops abruptly when he gets to one that promises lots of male-on-male action.

 

Sparing a quick glance at the bathroom door, Steve licks his lips, swallows and presses the ‘purchase’ button before he gives himself time to talk himself out of it. There’s no attempt at a story-line here – the visuals immediately jumping to two well-chiseled and well-hung men fucking enthusiastically. Steve finds he is a bit mesmerized and he soon begins to stoke absently at his hardening cock inside his cargo pants.

 

“You trying to tell me something, babe?” Danny asks, startling Steve out of his attention to the screen. Danny is standing damp and gorgeous in the doorway, naked except for the towel slung low around his slim hips.

 

“Uh, no… I uh…” Steve stammers, his face pinking up as he fumbles at the remote control, hastily turning the television off.

 

But Danny walks over, takes the remote from his hand and turns it back on. “Don’t turn it off on my account… looks like they’re having fun.”

 

Steve clears his throat. “Yeah…” he replies weakly, still a bit embarrassed.

 

Danny leans down and straddles Steve, his knees on the bed, tilts his head toward the television and asks Steve in a low, seductive voice, “Is that something you wanna do? Are you interested in that?”

 

They’ve not yet taken their sexual relationship to that point; so far it’s been just oral sex and hand jobs. Steve wasn’t sure how to broach the topic of escalating things to the next step, but it appears maybe that problem is taking care of itself. Words escape him at the moment though, and he just grunts in response to Danny’s question.

 

Then Danny grinds down on him and Steve practically chokes; he can feel Danny’s nascent erection beginning to push against his stomach. Danny is peppering his neck and face with little kisses, dragging his tongue along his skin as he goes, and murmuring in a voice that is liquid sex and could practically make Steve come all on its own: “You wanna fuck me, Steven? Is that it? Or do you want me to fuck you? I can go both ways, but I kinda got the idea yesterday that maybe you aren’t so keen on having my dick in your ass… I’m happy either way though, so all you gotta do is say the word.”

 

“Uh…” Steve pants, “Yeah, I think… Can I?… I really wanna fuck you, Danny,” Steve says as he pushes his hips upward, generating a small gasp from his partner. He’s still a little embarrassed, but is rapidly overcoming his shyness as Danny grinds back downward, making it clear he’s well on board. But then Danny abruptly stands up and steps away from his partner, eliciting a whimper from Steve.

 

“I saw a drug store across the street when we pulled in; you’ll need to go get supplies.”

 

Steve flops back on the bed, his erection bulging prominently in his pants. “Why me?” he asks with a pout.

 

“Because you’re dressed and I’m not. And I’m going to let you fuck me, so it’s only fair,” Danny quips.

 

Steve bobs his head, “Yeah, okay…” and stands up, reaching for his wallet.

 

“Hey,” Danny calls to him as he heads toward the door. Steve turns back and looks at Danny, who is now the one wearing a slightly uncomfortable expression. “I know we haven’t talked about this yet, and God knows, we haven’t really been as careful as we should have been so far, but, uh, I just want you to know that I tested clean at my last physical. And I’ve only had sex with Amber since then - and we always used protection.”

 

Steve clears his throat. “Uh, yeah, me too.”

 

“You’ve only had sex with Amber?” Danny teases.

 

Steve flushes and smiles. “No… there was only Catherine – and always with protection – but that was actually before my last clean bloodwork... so…”

 

“So…” Danny hesitates, “… just lube? No condoms?”

 

“Uh, yeah, okay,” Steve says and quickly darts out the door before the moment becomes more awkward.

 

Ten minutes later he walks quickly back through the door, a small plastic bag in his hand, but he stops abruptly to suck in a breath and take in the sight before him. Danny is laying, splayed out naked on the bed, loosely stroking his erection which is two shades darker then the white skin of his belly. His eyes are glued to the television where sounds of vigorous fucking can still be heard. Danny finally turns and grins wickedly at Steve, and Steve doesn’t hesitate; he strips off his clothes as fast as he possibly can and joins Danny on the bed.

 

Steve crawls over his partner and his mouth goes right to Danny’s, not wasting a second on light foreplay; they’re both horny as hell and eager to do this.

 

After a couple minutes of grinding against one another, Danny breaks their kiss and pants, “We better slow down or no one is going to fuck anyone tonight.”

 

Steve pulls back and rests on his knees between Danny’s legs. “How do you want to do this?” his eyes sweeping greedily over Danny’s toned body.

 

“I think on my stomach,” Danny replies, already pulling a pillow out to lie on and prop under his hips, canting his ass into the air a bit.  Being fucked from behind isn't his favorite position, but it's been many years since he's done this and he knows it's a little easier this way - for both of them.

 

Steve takes a moment to look at Danny’s ass – a true thing of beauty – before reaching out and massaging it with his hands. Danny groans and rocks a little on the pillow, giving himself a small spark of friction.

 

Steve grabs the bag, quickly pulling out the lube and peeling off the wrapping. He pops the lid open and pours a generous amount into his hands, coating his fingers liberally. Danny opens his legs wide, giving Steve better access and Steve’s hands go immediately for the crease, firmly gliding his hand through it, from Danny’s scrotum up past his hole to the small of his back, and then back down. He does this several times, pushing his thumb just a tiny bit into Danny each time he passes his anus, causing Danny to buck a little and moan.

 

Finally, he pours a little more lube onto his fingers and breaches Danny’s very tight, very hot ass. Danny groans louder and pushes back a little onto Steve’s finger. Steve slowly works his forefinger in and out of Danny, twisting a little each time as he does. When Steve adds a second finger, Danny puffs out a quick breath, and Steve stops. “Are you okay?” he asks with concern.

 

“Oh, yeah… I’m okay… don’t stop.” Danny sounds drowsy with lust and once again pushes back against Steve’s fingers, reassuring him that all is well.

 

Steve works Danny’s opening with two fingers for a long time, not wanting to rush and risk hurting his partner. Danny’s sighs begin to turn to panting and his push-back is becoming more insistent.  

 

“More…” Danny gasps against the pillow and Steve dribbles more lube over his fingers and adds a third. This pulls a deep gasp from Danny, followed by a low moan that goes right to Steve’s very hard cock. After a few minutes, Danny cranes his neck and looks back at Steve – his pupils blown huge and black – and grunts out, “Come on… do it… fuck me already…!”

 

He doesn’t need to ask again; Steve pulls his fingers out and reaches once more for the lube – this time slicking up his already dripping cock. He scoots his knees forward and aligns his cock up to Danny’s opening and then pauses a moment to appreciate the view before him. Danny looks completely debauched already; his hair a wild mess; his hips and ass propped up on display; his legs spread wide; and his hole, glistening from lube, loose and open.  

 

Steve shivers with pleasure and then very slowly pushes into his partner, stopping after the head of his cock works its way in. Steve is holding his breath and after a second he realizes Danny is, too; both of them in anticipation of this new thing between them. But then he sees Danny exhale and feels him push back onto Steve’s cock a tiny bit, taking him further inside himself. Danny’s arms are bent so his hands are on each side of his head, gripping the sheets furiously; Steve runs his hands along Danny’s arms, slowly folding his body over Danny’s as he does, and causing his cock to push further in.

 

Danny moans long and loud as Steve’s length moves deeper into Danny’s ass and finally seats itself fully inside. Steve ends up stretched completely over Danny’s back – though most of his weight is held by his own elbows so he doesn’t crush his partner – and his hands have grasped Danny’s from above, loosening his grip on the sheets and then interlacing their fingers. Once he is lying fully over Danny, Steve stops moving and takes a moment to just ‘feel’; it’s so much better than he’d even imagined. He had a girlfriend once who liked sex like this occasionally, but that was a long time ago and, quite honestly, she wasn’t someone Steve was particularly attached to. And of course there were the fast fucks in dark corners during his military career, but this feels different – important - and Steve doesn’t want to rush through it.

 

“Danny…” Steve gasps out, feeling half-wrecked already. Danny turns his head to look at Steve, and Steve can see that he is in the exact same condition. Steve pushes his head down to take Danny’s mouth in a sloppy kiss, tongues trying to make contact as best they can in the awkward position. Neither seems to care about how uncoordinated their mouths are and they keep at it as Steve begins to slowly rock – not really even pulling out of Danny, but just gently moving both of their bodies forward and back.

 

Danny moans and reaches his mouth again for Steve’s, and Steve’s hands grip Danny’s harder as he rocks faster. He knows this motion must be providing a good amount of friction for Danny’s cock, which is trapped between his body and the pillow beneath, so he keeps it up, just enjoying the very slow build of his own orgasm from the limited friction he is getting. The sensation in his lower gut is soooo pleasant, he feels like he would be happy to just rock at this easy level of arousal all night, never bringing himself off – or at least not for a _very_ long time.

 

Steve gets lost in the slow, nominal stimulation, continuing to rock gently on top of Danny until he is roused by the increasingly insistent noises coming from his partner. He glances at the clock by the bed and is startled to realize that he’s been lost in this sex-drugged state for over ten minutes. The spell is broken completely when Danny breaks the hold Steve has on his right hand and he wraps his arm awkwardly around the back of Steve’s head to bring his mouth in for a tighter and harder and more consistent kiss. Steve’s mind clears completely and he responds by pulling Danny’s tongue into his own mouth and sucking hard on it, running his own tongue over it as he does so. Danny moans louder than ever and begins to push back against Steve’s cock aggressively, fucking himself as best as he can from beneath his partner. Soon, his hips begin to buck wildly and Danny tears his mouth away from Steve’s and he pushes his face into his pillow, yelling loudly as he comes; his body convulses under Steve, muscles contracting relentlessly around Steve’s cock.

 

As soon as Danny settles, Steve slowly pushes back up to his knees, grabs Danny’s hips and starts pumping slowly in and out of Danny’s ass. He is as gentle as he can be, cognizant that this is their first time and not wanting to hurt Danny in any way. But Danny turns his head and looks at Steve, eyes slightly glazed-over, and pants out “Steve… you can go faster…”

 

“Danny…” Steve says, reluctance in his eyes and voice.

 

“I’m _fine_ – you’re not going to hurt me… do what you need …” Danny grits out, and to make his point, he braces on his arms a bit and pushes back firmly against Steve’s cock, pulling a moan from Steve and a ragged gasp from himself. Steve responds by gripping Danny’s hips tighter and starting to thrust into him hard and fast. The momentum pushes Danny back down onto his stomach so he stretches his arms above his head to brace against the headboard, allowing Steve the leverage he needs to fuck Danny more aggressively. It only takes a few moments before Steve is releasing his own guttural growl and coming deep inside of Danny. As his cock pulses inside Danny’s ass, Steve collapses onto his partner’s back, this time too tired to hold any of his own weight. He gives himself just a few seconds to lie there, though, knowing he’s crushing the air out of Danny’s lungs, and then he carefully pulls out his softening cock - which earns him a grunt from his partner - and rolls over onto his back.

 

They both lie there, the only sounds in the room their own heavy panting, and the on-going moans and groans coming from the television as the two men on screen continuing to fuck each other’s brains out. Danny rolls onto his back as well, ending up half-leaning on Steve, and reaches out to grab the remote.

 

“I don’t know how they can still be doing that,” Danny says as he mutes the television. “How can they still be doing that?”

 

“Stamina,” Steve replies, still breathing heavily. “Just takes practice.”    

 

Danny cranes his neck to look at Steve, one eyebrow raised, and is about to respond when his cell phone rings. He reaches over to the table and grabs it, smiling when he sees Grace’s face light up his screen. “Hi, Monkey!” Danny says cheerfully as he answers, reflexively grabbing a pillow and covering his naked groin.

 

Steve listens to Danny chatter happily with Grace as he gets up to grab the room service menu. His legs are rubbery and he feels completely spent, but he’s already glancing at the television and thinking about how he’s going to distract his partner from missing his daughter with round two after they eat something and get their strength back…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: On a Date


	4. Day Four - On a Date

** January 4th **

 

Steve’s latest diversionary tactic lands him and Danny at the Hilton, which in retrospect, was probably not the best idea. They had been there with Grace many times, including the fateful occasion when he had finally introduced Grace to Gabby. But when Steve suggested they go out after work, Danny had suggested the spot and Steve hadn’t though much of it at the time. Honestly, Danny probably hadn’t either, but once they settled at a table by the beach, Steve could see his partner’s mood shift subtly.

 

Steve notices Danny getting more morose as they finish eating, so he suggests they head down the beach to walk off some of the calories they just consumed. They both kick off their shoes and roll their pant legs up a little, and Steve grins in happiness at the sight of Danny enjoying the wet sand between his toes. They walk up the beach until the lights become fewer and farther between, and they stop seeing any signs of civilization at all.

 

As they walk in companionable silence, Danny thinks about this thing between him and Steve. They had just sort of fallen haphazardly into a physical relationship after what was essentially four-and-a-half years of foreplay, but they haven’t really discussed yet what exactly they are doing. So far there have been just a handful of tumbles in bed or on one of their couches or another, but Danny’s not quite sure what exactly this thing between them is. He figures now is as good a time as any to find out.

  

“Is this a date?” Danny asks suddenly, stopping and turning to look at Steve.

 

“Uh, I don’t know… maybe? Do you want it to be?” Steve asks in response. He hadn’t been thinking specifically along those lines, but once he stops to put the evening into context, it does sort of feel like that.

 

“Yeah. A date would be kind of nice, I think. I mean, otherwise all we’re really doing here is fucking, right? And this thing between us feels like more than that to me.”

 

“Yeah,” Steve responds vaguely, bending down to give Danny a quick, sweet kiss, and then they turn and continue their quiet walk down the beach. After a few minutes, it’s Steve’s turn to break the silence. “So… you’ve done this before? Had a relationship with another guy?” he asks tentatively.

 

“Uh, yeah. In college I was with a guy for a while – Ricky Monroe. We messed around… you know, experimented a little.”

 

“How long?” Steve’s probes, his curiosity getting the best of him.

 

“I guess about nine months.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“Nothing really. He was a year older than me; he graduated – we went our separate ways. It was no big deal, really. Like I said, we were just messing around.”

 

“Then what?”

“Then nothing. I met a girl the first day of the next semester. We dated my senior year and then split up. After that, it was Rachel.”

 

After a minute Steve asks, “Did you tell Rachel? About the guy?”

 

“Not at first. But then we got engaged, and I started to think that my having some bi-sexual leanings was maybe something she had a right to know about before I put that ring on her finger. I was scared shitless to tell her – terrified she’d dump me on the spot.”

 

“She obviously didn’t.”

 

“No… it threw her a little though. She was quiet for a couple of weeks and then one day, things were just back to normal. I think she understood I was completely committed to her, and she just needed some time to get used to the idea. Rachel is basically a good person – despite the things I sometimes say about her. I knew I could trust her. And despite everything that has gone down between us, she has never, ever, used that against me in any way.”

 

“That was a really brave thing to do, Danny. And you’re a good person for doing it. I think most people would just hide that and never tell.”

 

Danny doesn’t respond to that right away. He thinks maybe Steve is talking about himself as much as anything, so he gives it a moment to pass.

 

“How about you, babe? You ever been in this kind of relationship?” Danny asks as they come to a rocky outcropping and stop, enjoying the sound of the surf over the utter silence of the rest of the beach.

 

“Relationship? No. Sex with another guy? Yeah. Kind of comes with the territory where I spent half my life. It was either that or celibacy. Your right hand may work for a while, but eventually another diversion becomes appealing,” Steve says, as he moves into Danny’s space and pushes him lightly against the rocks. As his lips seek-out Danny’s, Steve’s hands move down to Danny’s ass, pulling him in close, pushing their hips against each other.

 

But Danny breaks the kiss. “Is that what I am, then? A diversion now that Cath is out of the picture?” he asks quietly into Steve’s mouth, the slightest trace of hurt in his voice.

 

“What?!” Steve pulls back, startled, and looks at Danny. “No! Danny, this isn’t… that.”

 

Danny cocks his head. “And so what is it, then?”

 

“I don’t know… exactly. It’s… Danny, it’s just… _us_. It’s what we have – what we have had for going on five years now. It’s… _something._ But this is definitely not just some diversion for me. I swear.” Steve’s tone is emphatic; passionate, even.

 

Danny is looking at Steve, trying to gauge the truth behind his words. It’s not that Danny doesn’t believe Steve. More like, he believes Steve believes what he is saying, but he’s not 100% sure that Steve can ever really poke his head out of that deep, dark closet that the military pushed him into.

 

Steve waits nervously as Danny straddles the fence between holding himself back now - unsure of Steve’s feelings - or throwing himself full-bore into this ‘thing’, whatever it is. The two of them look at each other for a long moment, tension building. Steve stares unblinking at Danny, trying to will him into giving his trust.

 

And then Steve sees the exact moment when Danny lets go of his hesitation; his eyes soften and a small smile quirks up his lips. “Yeah, okay… good, babe…good,” Danny finally says, and Steve lets out a breath, releasing the tension he had been holding.

 

He gives Danny a dazzling smile and then his lips go back to their spot on Danny’s neck. He skims across the pulse-point, sucking very lightly and causing Danny to pull away slightly, so Steve works his way up Danny’s neck toward his ear, licking that very sensitive spot just behind Danny’s jawbone that always gets him a strong reaction; Danny doesn’t disappoint, moaning lightly and gripping Steve’s arms.

 

“Steve…” Danny eventually gasps, which Steve takes as encouragement to move around to the other side and repeat.

 

“No… Steve… stop…” Danny orders as he pushes Steve away a bit.

 

“What?” Steve asks, on-edge again, worried that Danny has changed his mind about them.

 

“We… we’re in public!”

 

Steve almost laughs in relief and then turns and looks around them. “Danny. We’re way down the beach from anything. There’s probably no one around for a couple of miles. The moon is bright, there’s not a cloud in the sky and you can see anyone approaching from at least a mile away; no one is coming. There’s no way anyone is going to see us.”

 

Danny looks up at the moon, then down the beach, squinting hard to see as far as he can; Steve’s right - there’s no one visible down the beach. “Yeah, okay, go ahead… but if someone comes, we are stopping; I’m not into exhibitionism, thank you very much. And no hickies, for God’s sake!” Danny adds for good measure.

 

“Yes, Danny…” Steve condescends, and then swiftly moves back in and reasserts himself at Danny’s neck; Danny doesn’t resist any further. Steve’s mouth finds its way to Danny’s, open and ready, tongue already seeking Steve’s. His left hand moves downward and cups Danny’s cock and balls and Danny exhales hard through his nose. Steve’s hand starts rubbing gently, but then he steadily increases the pressure, rubbing firmly as he feels Danny begin to stiffen quickly under his hand. Danny moans into his mouth and bucks his hips, pressing himself harder against the heel of Steve’s hand.

 

Steve pulls his hand up and begins to unbutton Danny’s shirt, moving his mouth downward as each new piece of skin is exposed. His mouth makes its way to Danny’s right nipple, and Danny grunts softly; when Steve bites gently, Danny whines a bit and his hand flies to the back of Steve’s head, fingers roughly grasping through Steve’s hair. Steve smiles against Danny’s chest and moves over to the other nipple, sucking insistently until it peaks into a hard nub.

 

The next button pops and Danny gasps and his stomach flutters when Steve’s tongue works a wet stripe from his sternum to his bellybutton, pausing there to probe inside. Both of Danny’s hands land on Steve’s shoulders and he’s trying not to squeeze so hard that he hurts his partner.    

 

When Steve’s hands get to Danny’s belt, he unbuckles it with rapid efficiency, moving quickly on to the button and zipper of the pants.   Danny chokes a bit as Steve works his clothes downward, exposing all of Danny to the elements and for the world to see… if anyone were actually there. His eyes quickly dart over Steve’s head to check the beach and make sure no one has begun approaching in the minute since he last checked, and then flick back down again. Steve is staring at Danny’s cock with appreciation, watching from inches away as his own fist moves up and down over it. Steve spits into his hand to ease the friction and grabs on again, pumping his fist faster this time. A small drop of pre-come forms at the tip of Danny’s cock and Steve bends in and licks it delicately off, causing Danny to startle slightly. Steve grins and looks up at Danny and then opens his mouth and envelopes Danny’s rock-hard cock.  

 

“Oooohhhh… _Christ!_ ” he groans and Steve smiles around Danny’s cock, watching as his partner closes his eyes and tilts his head back in pleasure. He slides his mouth very sloooooowly down and then back up, rubbing his tongue roughly back and forth across the bottom of Danny’s cock as he moves. Danny hisses and looks back down at Steve, eyes glazing-over a tiny bit. When his mouth gets back up to the tip, Steve sucks hard at the head, all the while swirling his tongue around and around and around it, until Danny, already panting wildly, gently pushes Steve away.

 

“Problem?” Steve asks, wiping his mouth as he looks up at Danny’s wrecked expression.

 

“Jesus! It’s… it’s too much… you gotta… slow down… please…” Danny pleads breathlessly.

 

Steve just grins and leans back in, taking Danny into his mouth again, but this time, just bobbing his head up and down at a steady pace and applying light suction while working the base of his cock with his left hand.

 

“Yeah, Jesus… yeah… that’s… that’s really nice…” Danny groans, closing his eyes again and relaxing back against the rocks.  Steve keeps up a steady pace, finding himself achingly hard from listening to the hungry noises Danny is making above him. He reaches down with his right hand and manages to extricate his own erection from the increasingly tight confines of his pants.

 

He strokes himself steadily as he notices the signs that Danny is getting closer to orgasm: his breathing has picked up; inarticulate noises occasionally escape his lips; and soon, he feels Danny’s cock grow thicker and harder in his mouth.

 

“Steve…!” Danny gasps as his hand gently touches Steve’s head. Steve pulls his mouth off of Danny and he flashes his hand rapidly up and down until he feels Danny’s whole body stiffen, and as Danny comes, Steve reaches his right hand up to catch as much of his ejaculate as he can. When Danny stops convulsing, Steve leans forward to gently mouth at him again, licking and gently sliding his wet lips around the head of Danny’s cock – causing Danny to hiss and open his eyes to stare down at him. Steve smiles as best he can with his mouth full as it is, then dips his right hand quickly down and uses Danny’s come as lubricant to jack himself off.

 

 _“Jesus… you’re…”_ Danny huffs a small smile as he watches Steve with interest, but he cuts himself off as Steve closes his eyes, pulls his mouth off of Danny and moans, coming hard all over Danny’s feet.

 

 _“… an animal!”_ Danny eventually finishes, picking up his left foot to look at the come dripping down his instep as Steve rests his head against Danny’s right thigh.

 

A small laugh erupts from Steve as he looks at Danny’s foot. “Sorry…” he pants, smiling, trying to wipe the white fluid off Danny’s foot, but mostly just rubbing sand over it.

 

“Christ… how… how far is it back to civilization?” Danny asks eventually, squinting down the beach.

 

“A couple miles,” Steve answers, still leaning against Danny.

 

“How ‘bout we just sleep here?” Danny suggests as he slides down to sit on the sand next to Steve, nuzzling his face into Steve’s neck.

 

Steve just grunts, but instead of settling in like Danny, he rises to his feet – much to Danny’s obvious displeasure. He holds his pants up with his left hand and walks to the edge of the water, then crouches down and rinses his hands. After he stands up again, he tucks himself back into his pants and fastens his clothes, then makes his way back over to Danny and does the same for him.

 

“Come on…” Steve says, standing and extending his hand down to Danny.

 

Danny grumbles, but clasps Steve’s hand and allows himself to be hoisted up. As they amble slowly back toward the restaurant, Danny detours over to the water to rinse his feet and then veers back over to walk along side Steve.

 

Steve smiles happily at his partner. “You gotta admit, it wasn’t a bad first date.”

 

“It remains to be seen whether we make it back to civilization alive… until we actually do, I admit nothing,” Danny tries to grumble, but even in the dark, Steve can see the gleam in Danny’s eye, and the small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I read another fic in this fandom a while back that got Steve and Danny together and made reference to their relationship leading up to it as being 'the longest foreplay in the history of man', or something like that (I can’t remember the exact phrasing that was used). It was such a great line that it has stuck with me, but after reading oodles of great H50 fic, I can’t at all remember what story it was from. I thought it was a terrific way to describe the build-up between these two and and, obviously, I used something similar here in this chapter. But I absolutely want to give credit where credit is due, so if anyone recognizes what fic it was from, or the author, please let me know. And, author, if you are reading this, I hope you don’t mind my co-opting your great line, and hope you will agree that ‘imitation is the sincerest form of flattery’ (when properly acknowledged).
> 
> Next up: Kissing


	5. Day Five - Kissing

**January 5 th**

 

Danny walks into Steve’s kitchen fresh from the shower seeking out a cup of coffee. He is surprised to see Steve already there, sitting at the table wearing only a t-shirt and boxer-briefs, finishing a banana.

 

“Good morning,” Danny mumbles, still seeming half-asleep.

 

“Morning, Danno,” Steve returns, sounding much more alert.

 

As he walks past, Steve reaches behind himself and grabs Danny’s wrist and tilts his head back, clearly beckoning for a kiss. Danny obliges by bending down and giving Steve a sweet upside-down kiss and then starts to head for the coffee-maker again. But Steve isn’t yet satisfied and he pulls at his partner, reaching above his head to grasp the back of Danny’s neck and pull him down again. What was originally a quick morning kiss slowly takes on a different tenor as Steve stretches back to clutch Danny’s shirt, refusing to let him go, and pushing back again and again at Danny’s mouth.

 

The angle is interesting and the kisses feel fresh and different, and soon they are both fully involved in enjoying the new juxtaposition of bottom-lip against top-lip and vice-versa. Their tongues make an appearance, but lightly, not demanding, and Steve sends a contented sigh into Danny’s mouth.  

 

Danny is bent over at the not-most-comfortable angle, but Steve is obviously enjoying this a lot, so he adjusts his stance a little so he isn’t so contorted. Once he is more comfortable, he slides both palms slowly down Steve’s front and reaches between his legs, rubbing the insides of Steve’s thighs. Steve’s cock is just stirring and Danny rubs lightly over his underwear and then cups his balls, squeezing softly.

 

Steve hums his approval and Danny continues to stroke Steve on top of the cotton material for a few moments and it doesn’t take too long before he is almost completely hard. Danny dips his hand under the elastic waistband, scooping under his balls and gently pulling them and Steve’s cock free, as Steve lifts off the chair ever so slightly to push his boxer-briefs down just enough to make it possible.

 

Danny begins to slowly pump Steve’s cock, sweeping across the top at each pass to grab the copious pre-come. The slick makes Danny’s hand glide more smoothly, and Steve moans a little as the addition of the fluid eases the friction into something more pleasant, and brings him fully erect. Danny responds to Steve’s reaction and tightens his grip a fraction, speeding the up and down motion of his fist.  He dips his other hand down as well and begins to lightly fondle Steve's balls, causing him to rise-up slightly from the chair and give Danny a satisfied moan. 

 

Danny tilts his head a bit so he can slot his mouth more fully into Steve’s and bring their kiss to a more heated place. Steve’s exhales grow heavier and he begins to squirm in the chair a little, involuntarily moving his hips as Danny’s fist flies up and down Steve’s cock, thumb brushing across the head every few strokes to grab more lubrication.

 

“Danny…” Steve murmurs into Danny’s mouth, and then his hips flex sharply upward as come spatters his shirt and then pours over his partner’s hand. Danny strokes him though the last couple of tremors and then gently releases Steve’s cock. He finally breaks their kiss but remains where he is, both of them still breathing into the other’s mouth.

 

“Good morning,” Danny says again, this time wide awake and smiling into Steve’s eyes.

 

“It is now,” Steve responds, now slumped down and sprawled across the chair. He reaches up and fondly rubs at Danny’s head. “Can I return the favor?”

 

“Um…” Danny looks a little sheepish. “I, uh… I already took care of that… in the shower, earlier.”

 

“Seriously?” Steve asks, surprised, turning in the chair to face his partner for the first time.

 

“I thought you went out to swim and wouldn’t be back for a while… I’m sorry! I was in there and thinking about last night… it just happened!”

 

Steve gives Danny a dubious look, then softens a bit. “Well, I guess, if you were thinking about me…”

 

“Oh, yeah, babe… no one but you. You can bet on it.” Danny says - his eyes smiling as much as his mouth - as he bends down and brushes his lips lightly against Steve’s. “Come on, you better get cleaned up – we need to get to work,” he says, trying to straighten up again.

 

“I wouldn’t worry too much about it; I have it on good authority that the boss likes you. I don’t think you’ll get in trouble if you’re late.” Steve grins, grabs Danny’s shirt again and pulls him in for another upside-down kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Wearing Each Other's Clothes


	6. Day Six - Wearing Each Other's Clothes

 

**January 6th**

 

Danny opens his front door as Steve darts his way from his truck toward the house. It’s pouring buckets and Steve is completely soaked from head to toe by the time he steps across the threshold.

 

“Jesus… you’re soaked,” Danny remarks obviously and Steve gives him an unimpressed looked.  

 

“Do you have anything I can change into? I think I’ve run through all my spares in both cars.” Steve starts to walk further into the house but Danny stops him with a hand to his chest.

 

“Hang on… clothes off, please. And wait here, I’ll get you a towel before you bring the tsunami all the way through the entire house.”

 

Steve rolls his eyes but complies, toeing off his shoes as Danny walks toward the bathroom. By the time he gets back, Steve is stripping off his boxer-briefs and shivering a little.

 

This time Danny rolls his eyes and tosses the towel at his head. “Go take a shower, it’ll warm you up. I’ll throw this stuff in the dryer,” Danny leans down and scoops up the wet bundle, “but go ahead and grab whatever you can find to put on in the meantime. I was just about to take chicken out… dinner should be ready by the time you finish.”

 

“Thanks,” Steve says as he rubs at his wet hair and body a bit and then heads down the hall. He takes a quick shower – just long enough to get warm – and when he finishes, he goes into Danny’s bedroom to find some dry clothes to put on. Bottoms are a little tricky. Danny is so much shorter than Steve, and his hips are so slim, that Steve just grabs some boxers and slips them on – giving up all hope of finding anything else that wouldn’t look completely ridiculous.

 

The storm has brought an unseasonable coolness, so Steve decides to go to Danny’s closet and look for something long-sleeved. He opens the double-door and finally spies what he’s seeking: a stack of sweatshirts and sweaters neatly folded on a high shelf (getting very little use in Hawaii). Steve reaches up to grab the sweatshirt on top of the pile and then pauses when he glimpses something familiar toward the bottom of the stack. He touches the thin sliver of soft, gray material that is exposed; his hand itches to grab it, but he hesitates. It feels uncharacteristically sentimental for him to want to pull the sweater out, but in the end, he decides, uncharacteristic or not, he really wants to wear it. When he slips the sweater over his head, he finds it fits surprisingly well – though he shouldn’t be too surprised because most of the height difference between Steve and Danny is in the legs. Only the sleeves are a little short, but Steve just pushes them up his forearm a bit, and … problem solved.

 

When he walks into the kitchen, Danny turns and looks at him and laughs. “ _What_ are you wearing? Are you wearing a _sweater_?”

 

“Yeah… what? I was cold,” Steve replies, suddenly feeling a little sheepish.

 

“Uh huh… and that’s why you have on nothing but underwear down below?”

 

“Well, there weren’t a lot of options, if you know what I mean.”

 

“Watch it with the short jokes or I won’t give you any of this unbelievably delicious food I just prepared for you.”

 

The kitchen does smell heavenly, so Steve stifles the remarks he had waiting and bends to kiss Danny instead. Maybe it’s the sweater, but he’s feeling unusually affectionate and romantic tonight, and in a few short moments, their kisses turn a little heated. But before things progress, Danny gently pushes Steve away.

 

“Whoa… okay… if we want to actually eat this meal while it tastes good, that needs to stop now. Otherwise I’m going to drag you into the bedroom and the food will be ruined by the time we’re done.”

 

Steve sighs but complies, and they begin to plate up the food for dinner… he can wait a bit for dessert.

 

“How’s Gracie,” he asks a little hesitantly as they eat; he doesn’t want to bring up a sore subject, but he really does want to know.

 

“She’s great – they went to the Coliseum in Rome today. It’s really an amazing opportunity for her,” Danny sighs, sounding like he’s trying to convince himself. “Tomorrow would normally be my hand-off day...”

 

“Hey, Danno, you know she misses you just as much as you miss her, right?”

 

“Yeah… yeah, I know.” Danny sits up tall and seems to resolve not to be sad. “It really is great for her to be able to experience it – I’m happy for her, I really am. I just miss her like crazy, you know?”

 

“I know, buddy, I know,” Steve replies, kicking himself a little for raising the subject in the first place, then quickly diverts the conversation to a new topic, more determined than ever to distract Danny later in the evening.

 

5050505050

 

Danny hands Steve the last dish to dry and then grins again at his partner.

 

“What?” Steve demands, feeling defensive and not even sure why.

 

“Just… you. In that sweater. It’s so unnatural, I can’t get over it.”

 

“I like this sweater. I’ve always liked this sweater,” his voice has bit of a nostalgic tone to it.

 

“What are you talking about? You’ve never even seen that sweater. Need I remind you that we live in Hawaii? I’ve never even worn that sweater here.”

 

“No, I know… you didn’t wear it here. You had it on when…” Steve stops; he’s not sure exactly why, but he’s suddenly a little embarrassed and he feels his face flush.

 

Danny sees Steve’s reaction and cocks his head a bit looking with curiosity at his partner. “I had it on when?” Danny honestly doesn’t remember when Steve could possibly have seen him in the sweater.

 

“Uh… in Afghanistan. When I … when I woke up at the FOB. You were sitting next to me and you had this sweater on.”

 

Danny blinks at Steve and tries to remember, but he honestly can’t; he had a hell of a lot of other things on his mind over those few days and much of it is a blur. Certainly what he was wearing is lost to the vivid memories of waiting and worrying before the rescue, and waiting and watching his battered partner afterward.  

 

But Danny doesn’t particularly want to stroll down that memory lane, so he smiles large at Steve and lets out with “Aaawwwww! That’s so sweet!”

 

“Are you mocking me now? Is that what you’re doing?”

 

“No, actually… I don’t think I am. It really is kind of sweet. Come ‘ere,” Danny demands as he pulls Steve in for some tender kisses.   In between, when Danny pulls away slightly to move his lips and nip from different angles, he murmurs into Steve’s mouth, “That’s so sweet, in fact, that I’m going to let you fuck me tonight.”

 

“Oh, like you wouldn’t have otherwise?” Steve asks as he pulls back and gives Danny a knowing look.

 

“Well, okay, yes, I probably would have...”

 

Steve cuts off any further words as his mouth crashes into Danny’s and he starts backing Danny up and negotiating the two of them through the house to the bedroom. They make it with limited interruptions, though at times it feels a little like they are the ball in a pinball machine as they bump and bounce off walls, doors and various pieces of furniture.

 

They stop next to Danny’s bed, both of them clearly aroused, and Steve methodically strips Danny’s clothes off and then gently pushes him back onto the bed where he lands with an “Umph!”

 

Steve pulls down the borrowed boxers, his cock fully-erect and bouncing against his stomach, and steps toward Danny.

 

“Wait!” Danny stops him. “You’re not actually going to keep the sweater on, are you?” he asks, laughter in his voice.

 

Steve hesitates and looks down at the soft, gray material. He rubs his hand up and down his chest a couple of times – considering – but then pulls it over his head. Danny probably thinks he is taking it off to be fully naked for the upcoming activities. In truth, Steve would love to keep it on while he fucks Danny, but he doesn’t want to risk getting come on it, fearing that it might get stained; he absolutely does not want to ruin this sweater.

 

Once fully naked he spreads himself over Danny, pressing his mouth back down to twine their tongues together once more. The skin-on-skin contact feels warm and luxurious, and Steve rubs against Danny for a few minutes - both of them enjoying the full-body friction - before pulling back and kneeling between Danny’s legs. Before Steve can even say anything, Danny presses a small bottle of lube into his hand and Steve smiles wickedly.

 

“Eager?” he teases.

 

“You could say that. I‘ve been watching you fondle that sweater all night thinking about getting those hands on me instead.”

 

Steve bends back down and kisses Danny deeply once more, reaching between them to lightly stroke Danny’s also fully-erect cock while Danny moans appreciatively. “Like that?” Steve asks, pulling back.

 

“Yeah… like that,” Danny pants, pulling Steve down to his mouth again, grasping the back of Steve’s head and holding him there for a few moments while Steve continues to stroke him lightly.

 

Steve finally breaks away, sitting up and breathing heavily. His right hand works its way to his own leaking cock and he just sits for a minute, working both of them and watching his partner. Danny has his head laying back on the pillow and his eyes are shut; he’s breathing loudly, a small hum of arousal escaping from his throat every few strokes. The sound makes Steve’s cock harden even more and he’s suddenly filled with not only lust, but great affection. He stops both hands and bends down, licking his lips and very gently taking the top of Danny’s cock into his mouth. He licks slowly around the head, dipping down occasionally to lightly suck.

 

“Ooohh, god,” Danny breathes out. He lifts his head and looks down at Steve, who is kissing and licking Danny’s cock with something like reverence. “Steve…” Danny starts, but has no idea where to go with the rest of that sentence, so he drops his head back onto the pillow again, staring up at the ceiling and swallowing hard as his body zings with the sensation.

 

Steve slicks up his left hand, his mouth never leaving Danny’s cock, and slides his first finger inside. He works quickly and methodically, but making sure he preps Danny enough not to hurt him. By the time Steve is slicking his cock with more lube, Danny’s knuckles are white from gripping the sheets so hard.

 

Steve sits up again and spreads his knees a little wider apart. Then he reaches his arms under Danny’s knees with his elbows and pulls his partner’s body toward himself until Danny is virtually laying in Steve’s lap.

 

“Jesus…!” Danny laughs, but understands what Steve is doing and compliantly slings his legs over Steve’s thighs.

 

Steve smiles and lines up his cock with Danny’s open and waiting hole, and then pushes all the way in, in a single, steady thrust. Danny gasps at the intensity of the intrusion and his hands fly up to grab Steve’s forearms, gripping them hard.

 

“Okay?” Steve asks, some concern in his voice.

 

“Yeah, yeah… okay… just… give me a second,” Danny says as he closes his eyes and breathes slowly out.

 

“Danny…?” Steve’s concern is rising and he starts to pull out.

 

“Don’t even think about it!” Danny barks, wrapping his legs around Steve and pulling him back in. He holds him there steady for a few more seconds, then opens his eyes and looks at Steve. “OK, good… now – move now…” he demands and releases his legs to drop them down across Steve’s thighs.

 

Steve begins to pump his hips slowly, moving his cock in and out only slightly to give Danny more time to get used to being completely filled. He apparently adjusts quickly because he starts to move his hips in counterpoint to Steve’s, increasing the friction and tempo of their fucking. Steve slips his arms under Danny’s knees again, pulling him in even closer and causing Danny’s hips to roll up off the bed even further. He wraps his arms around Danny’s legs, gripping his thighs as traction to pump against, pushing deeper and harder into Danny’s ass.

 

Danny’s eyes are closed but he’s reached down and begun to fist his cock, keeping time with Steve’s rhythm. Every exhale carries an audible moan now and their pace increases a little; they carry on that way for several long minutes, both of them just rocking steadily and riding the high. Danny occasionally starts to get close to orgasm, but when he does, he stills his hand for a moment, wanting to prolong things as long as possible. Eventually, as Steve watches Danny’s face and listens to the desperate sounds he is making, he can’t stand it any longer; he leans over, practically bending Danny in two, and attacks Danny’s mouth with his own.

 

The position is awkward and physically challenging: Steve’s hands are on either side of Danny’s torso to hold his weight but he still supports Danny’s legs as well; he is thrusting hard into Danny’s ass; and he is smearing his mouth against Danny’s, tongues making contact as best they can. Danny tries to help by lifting his head, wanting Steve’s tongue as much as Steve wants his. He still has one hand working his cock and the other now reaches as far back as it can to grab at Steve’s ass and try to pull him in harder with each push forward.

 

Their mouths continue their uncoordinated attack; half of the time they are just panting into each other’s mouth, until one of them reaches out to slide his tongue across the other’s again. Danny listens to the combined sounds in the room: Steve’s hips slapping wetly against Danny’s ass; Danny’s hand frantically sliding up and down his own cock; their desperate attacks on each other’s mouth; Steve grunting with each push forward; and Danny’s almost non-stop moans. The sounds are slightly obscene and Danny’s mind flashes briefly to the porn film they fucked to a few days ago. He smiles a little at the thought and Steve looks at him and smiles back; they connect their mouths again for a second before breaking apart, breathing heavily – then back again and again – tongues often reaching for each other outside of their mouths.    

 

“Oh, Christ… Steve…!” Danny groans, then “… _FUCK!_ ” and he throws his head against the pillow as come splashes across his chest.

 

Danny keeps working his hand as his body convulses, and Steve moans as Danny contracts around his cock. He ducks his head into Danny’s neck and snaps his hips – hard – three, four, five more times, and then lets out a long, deep groan as his orgasm wracks through him and he releases deep inside of Danny’s body. He freezes the rest of his body as his hips jerk reflexively a few times before he stills completely. Danny drops his legs down and Steve extricates his arms, slumping on top of him, gasping heavily.

 

Much like the last time, he only gives himself a couple of seconds - because he knows he’s crushing his partner - before he lifts himself onto his forearms and moves his mouth back to Danny’s. They are both still gasping for breath, but Steve shoves his tongue into Danny’s mouth anyway and they pant and kiss and pant and kiss, until Steve flops over onto his side, his arm slung across Danny’s body. They lie there without talking for a few minutes, the only noise in the room now their combined heavy breathing.

 

“I think you broke me,” Danny huffs, smiling over at Steve.

 

Steve just smiles back, looking with affection at his partner.

 

“So… I guess that’s the stamina you were talking about,” Danny comments casually.

 

“Like I said, just takes practice,” Steve smiles back.

 

“I’ll tell you what, babe. You can practice on me all you want.”

 

Steve grabs at Danny’s face and pulls him in for another sloppy kiss. “My pleasure.”

\----------

Later, after they’ve showered, Steve retraces his steps into the bedroom and grabs the sweater from the floor and slips it on again. When he joins Danny in the living room, Danny grins sleepily at him as he sprawls on the couch.

 

“You really like that sweater, don’t you?”

 

Steve leans against Danny and looks down at the warm, gray garment, running his hand over it again, and vividly remembering the sight of Danny wearing it while sitting next to his bed. “Yeah, I really do.”

 

“Okay,” Danny smiles, reaches his arm around Steve, pulls him in close, and fondly kisses the top of his head. “Okay…”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the return of the sweater...it keeps wanting to come out and play in every McDanno I write...
> 
> Next up: Under Cover


	7. Day Seven - Under Cover

 

** January 7th **

  

“This is so unfair,” Steve complains into his mic as he wends his way around the cabanas on the beach, a tray full of ice waters in his hand.

 

“What?” Danny’s tinny voice responds in his ear.

 

“Why do you get to be the bartender and I have to be the cabana boy?” There is indignation in Steve’s voice.

 

“Well, first of all, I worked my way through college as a bartender, did you?”

 

“No,” Steve pouts.

 

“No, you did not… you - ‘Mr.-Full-Ride-to-the-Naval-Academy’ - have never worked as a bartender and therefore, you suck at mixing drinks,” Danny snarks happily from his shady spot behind the bar.

 

Steve grumbles something incoherent.

 

“And second of all, _you_ are the clear choice for a cabana boy.”

 

“How so?” Steve asks suspiciously.

 

“Well, you with your big guns and your rock-hard abs in that tight shirt that shows off those fine physical qualities, are a much more appealing specimen for the ladies – and the gentlemen, I might add – to ogle, and so you blend better on the beach.”

 

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that, Danny… you have a number of fine qualities yourself when you take off those ridiculous shirts and pants,” Steve responds suggestively.

 

Steve and Danny simultaneously hear a throat clearing in their earpieces. “Um, you guys do remember that we can hear what you’re saying, right?” Chin asks as Kono’s giggle pierces through as well.

 

“Oh, you guys are so busted!” she laughs.

 

Danny bonks his head down on the bar and groans, laughing and horrified at the same time.

 

Steve says nothing for a minute, then, suddenly, “Hey! Everyone _stop_ … It’s showtime. I see Barnes heading up the beach. Kono, he should be passing you any second.”

 

“Yeah, Boss, I see him” she replies - all business now - from her surfboard a short way out in the water. As he passes her on the beach, she starts to slowly paddle along parallel to him.

 

“Chin – you got eyes on him?” Steve glances up to the 4th floor balcony where he can see Chin with his video and sound equipment.

 

“Yep… I’ve got clear vantage.”

 

“Okay, everyone on their toes, we’ve got one chance to get these guys so let’s make it good.”

 

A half-hour later, Steve and Danny are chasing two separate perps in two directions down the beach; Kono paddles in front of Steve, hops off her board and the two of them tackle one guy in the sand, quickly slipping cuffs onto his wrists and pulling him to his feet. They grin at each other and look down the beach in time to see Danny dive at his prey and tumble over into the surf with him. Danny quickly gains the upper hand and cuffs his own suspect, dragging him back through the gathering crowd.

 

They meet near the cabanas and pass the handcuffed suspects off to several uniformed officers who have swarmed out from inside. Kono walks over to the outdoor shower and quickly rinses, and then grabs her shorts and t-shirt and throws them on.

 

“I’ll take them in and start the processing,” she offers, glancing up and down at Steve and Danny who are both wet and covered in sand. “Why don’t you two go… get cleaned up?” her tone is suggestive and she giggles again.

 

Steve pinks-up and Danny groans in embarrassment, but she’s gone before they can respond.

 

“Well, that was awkward,” Danny says, an uncomfortable smile on his face. Steve just looks after Kono and says nothing.

 

“Come on,” Danny grabs Steve’s arm. “Let’s go up to the room and make sure Chin got all that – my earpiece went out when I hit the water. Plus I want to get out of this ridiculous monkey suit,” Danny says, gesturing at the vest and bow-tie he is wearing.

 

They enter the room to find Chin packing up the last of his gear. “Did you get it all?” Steve asks.

 

“Every word,” Chin smiles. “There’s no way they’ll walk with the audio on this tape.”

 

“Good. Nice job, Chin.”

 

“Yeah, you, too. You know, you really are an excellent cabana boy… I can see why all the girls - and boys - like you,” Chin says impishly as Steve’s face turns a furious shade of red.

 

“Yeah, okay, okay. Can we just move on, please?” Danny says with impatience, starting to strip out of his wet clothes.

 

“Take your time… check-out’s not ‘til noon tomorrow,” Chin calls with laughter in his voice, throwing a look at the two of them over his shoulder as the door shuts behind him.

 

“I need to take a shower,” Danny says, heading toward the bathroom, sparing a glance at Steve who is sitting on the bed with an indecipherable look on his face.

 

The shower is luxurious: a walk-in stall with glass walls and no tub. The hot water feels really nice and Danny leans his head on his arms against the wall, letting it cascade down his back, and begins to process the events of the last hour or so.

 

He and Steve had definitely been caught-out – and it had definitely been under embarrassing circumstances. But realistically, Danny had thought it was only a matter of time until the team figured things out, or they decided to tell them outright. Unfortunately, they hadn’t really discussed coming out to anyone yet, and so Danny wasn’t quite sure how Steve might have wanted to handle it – if he wanted to handle it at all. Years in the Navy, under ‘Don’t-Ask-Don’t-Tell’, had undoubtedly pushed Steve far back into the deep recesses of the closet; the fear of being caught and dishonorably discharged a constant threat. Things were different now – DADT was repealed, and Steve was no longer on active duty - but that didn’t necessarily mean he would be comfortable publically broadcasting the fact that he was involved in a same-sex relationship.

 

Danny sighs as he worries some more; Steve had been completely silent in the face of Kono’s and Chin’s comments. He worries that Steve is angry at him for starting their suggestive banter and rightly so. It was stupid and unprofessional of him and he just hopes this isn’t the end of whatever this thing is between them, before it even really has a chance to get going.

 

“Hey,” Steve says softly, suddenly behind Danny and touching his shoulder.

 

“Hey,” Danny replies, a little startled; he turns to face Steve, relieved to see him.

 

“It’s okay, Danny. It’s going to be fine.”

 

Danny is a little surprised that Steve is reassuring him rather than the other way around; it’s not at all what he expected. “I know,” he says and Steve pulls him in for a slow, sweet kiss.

 

Steve’s hand skims quickly down to Danny’s cock, which is still soft. “Now who’s eager?” Danny asks.

 

Steve smiles as he pushes Danny gently against the wall and his lips trace across his neck. “I just didn’t want you to get carried away in here without me, like you did the other morning,” he says, smiling against Danny’s throat.

 

Danny huffs a small laugh, but then quickly hitches his breath as Steve licks under his ear behind his jaw, exactly where he knows Danny’s weak spot is. Danny’s cock twitches significantly in Steve’s palm and Steve responds by sliding his hand down to cup Danny’s balls and squeeze lightly and run his middle finger across his perineum, before moving back up to take a firm hold on Danny’s rapidly-stiffening cock.

 

Danny can feel Steve’s erection rubbing against his stomach and he reaches down to grasp it as he turns his head to search out Steve’s mouth, finally, happily, sliding his tongue over Steve’s.

 

After a few moments, Steve reaches down and slings his right arm under Danny’s leg, lifting it high so he can reach his hand under and slide it behind Danny’s balls to gain better access and slide a finger into him. Danny startles at Steve’s sudden shift and throws his arms out to the side, bracing against the shower-stall walls. Once he’s gained his balance, he wraps his leg around Steve’s torso to further stabilize himself, then puts his head back against the wall and closes his eyes to Steve’s touch. The water from the shower eases the way a bit, but the sensation is rougher than if they had actual lube; for now, though, it works just fine.

 

He can feel Steve’s lips and tongue work their way around his neck again and they stop to suck lightly on his neck. Danny’s eyes fly open and his head jerks forward and Steve’s jerks back. “Do _not_ mark me!” Danny commands, with some heat behind his words.

 

“ _Relax_ … Danny… I wasn’t going to… I’m not 17,” Steve calms him and then bends his head back down to Danny’s neck.

 

“Sorry,” Danny replies sheepishly, resting his head back again but still watching Steve. “I’m just really not into that kind of thing – marking your territory, or whatever. It’s bad enough what happened today, we don’t need to be advertising our sex-life.”

 

“Danny, I got it… I won’t do it– I wasn’t _going_ to do it... I feel exactly the same way,” Steve reassures him as he kisses his way around Danny’s neck again, careful not to apply any suction.

 

“Okay… okay, good… sorry,” he repeats and then closes his eyes trying to relax again. It doesn’t take long, actually, because Steve’s right hand has dipped down and is fisting his cock while his left has worked a second finger into his ass, fucking him vigorously. Danny rocks his hips back and forth a little, groaning as he does, enjoying the dual sensations, front and back, from the work of both of Steve’s hands.

 

Steve lifts his head from Danny’s neck and licks his way into Danny’s mouth and their kisses become deep and heated, with both of them fighting for domination. Danny risks taking one hand off the wall to grab Steve’s head and adjust its position so he can slot their mouths together - just-so - and achieve the connection he was seeking. Steve moans into his mouth and Danny can feel his own cock get harder. Steve feels it too, and he slips both his hands away and takes a tiny step back from Danny’s body, earning him a small growl in return.

 

Steve smiles and reaches over to grab the small bottle of hair conditioner from the shelf, popping it open and squeezing some onto his left hand – it is the best they can do for lube under the circumstances. Danny cocks an eyebrow at Steve, who hesitates, but then moves forward again when Danny him gives a small nod.

 

Steve reaches down and slicks some along his cock and then reaches back and spreads some liberally around Danny’s loose opening. He then grabs the bottom of Danny’s thigh, hitching it up high again, and cants his hips down so he can line his cock up and start to push slowly up into Danny’s body.

 

Danny moans and taps his head against the shower wall as Steve steadily pushes in, seating himself as far as he can from this position, his pelvis pushing against Danny’s balls and rock-hard cock. Danny’s hands are both back on the wall again, steadying them both in their precarious pose.    

 

“Danny…” Steve groans, as his lips move again to his partner’s neck, licking and lightly sucking – but not marking. Danny pants and bends his neck, seeking Steve’s mouth on his own, and Steve’s tongue finds his immediately, sliding in and around, slippery and wet. His hips move slowly, one hand still helping to brace Danny’s leg, which is wrapped around Steve, the other hand braced against the wall next to Danny’s head.

 

Their kisses become less coordinated and Steve’s hips move faster – his thrusts are shallow, standing and facing each other this way, but he drives as deep as he can. After a few minutes of steady fucking, Steve breaks away and pushes down to breathe hotly into Danny’s neck. His left hand reaches further back and grabs Danny’s ass, while his right hand sweeps under Danny’s left arm and grasps him around his shoulder. Danny is pushing hard against the shower walls to the side, keeping them firmly upright, and Steve has the leverage he needs to hold Danny very tightly and begin to pump his hips harder and faster. He doesn’t pull too far out with each thrust, but his hips are snapping hard against his partner each time he pushes upward. Steve’s body is pressed flush against Danny’s and each time he flexes his hips, his stomach rubs against Danny’s cock, giving it just the friction Danny needs for his orgasm to build.

 

“Oh, Christ…” Danny moans. “Yeah… yeah… Jesus…” His eyes are closed and he is tapping his head lightly against the wall again as Steve fucks into him, offering another point of stimulation. “Harder…” Danny pants, wanting to push back against Steve but not being able to in his awkward position.

 

Steve snaps his hips as hard as he can, the orgasm he feels coiling deep inside starting to rush forward.

 

“Harder..!” Danny demands again, tentatively reaching down with one hand and grabbing Steve’s ass to try to pull him in closer, but then quickly moving the hand back up to the wall to steady them both again.

 

Steve pushes into Danny a couple more times and then completely loses control, gasping loudly as he hunches over Danny’s body and convulses through his orgasm, pushing deep inside and then stilling completely as he releases into his partner. After just a couple of seconds, he eases his still-hard cock out of Danny, earning him a rough gasp from his partner, then quickly drops to his knees and takes Danny’s cock into his mouth.

 

“ _AH!_ ” Danny gasps at the sensation of Steve’s wet mouth around his hard length. One quick slide down Danny’s cock and his come is exploding into Steve’s mouth, much of it sliding out and down his chin; Steve had no idea Danny was so close. Steve continues to lightly work his lips around Danny’s cock as his partner leans against the shower wall eyes closed tightly and breathing like he’d just run a marathon. Danny drops his arms down from the wall and brings his hands to rest gently on Steve’s head. Steve pulls away and swipes at his face, then looks with approval at Danny’s still mostly-hard cock, dipping back in to lick at it and lightly suck at the head.  

 

Danny hisses and puts his hand under Steve’s chin, easing his mouth off his sensitive cock. He tilts his head down to look at Steve, a sated, fond smile lighting his face. Steve stands back up and kisses Danny sloppily, his tongue snaking out to lick at Danny’s, then he ducks his head back down and rests it on Danny’s shoulder. Danny slings his arms around Steve’s body and they stand in an easy embrace under the spray, comfortable in each other’s presence.

 

“So… you, ah… you maybe like it a little rough, but no marking…?” Steve mumbles, raising his head to look at his partner.

 

“Yeah… that… that sounds about right.” Danny smiles back at him, eyes hooded, still slightly winded.

 

“Duly noted,” Steve confirms, taking Danny’s tongue with his own once more. They kiss languidly for a few minutes before Danny pushes Steve back into the center of the shower spray. He looks with appreciation at his partner’s toned body as the water flows over him for a minute, then rotates them around to give himself a quick rinse as well.

 

“I think we better get out of here before we both turn into prunes,” Danny remarks and reaches back and turns off the water. Stepping out of the stall, he grabs two towels, handing one to Steve.

 

Five minutes later they’re dressed and getting ready to head out when Danny picks up his phone. “Hey, do you mind waiting a few minutes while I try to call Grace?”

 

“No, ‘course not, Danny. And, um… do you think I could maybe say ‘hi’ to her?” Steve asks tentatively, not wanting to overstep his bounds.

 

“Yeah, babe… yeah, I think she’d like that.” Danny smiles at him affectionately and taps Grace’s number on his phone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Shopping


	8. Day Eight - Shopping

 

**January 8th**

 

Danny sits in his living room staring at his laptop screen. He’s been flipping through a few websites looking for exactly what he wants; he knows they must be out there, but he hasn’t see the precise item he’s seeking yet. He’s getting a little overwhelmed, and frankly aroused, at the flood of images he’s seeing, but finally, at the fourth site he visits, he sees just what wants. He blinks a little at the price, but clicks ‘Add to Cart’ anyway, his heartbeat picking up a bit.

 

He’s a little nervous about this purchase, but he thinks it is something he would really like to do with Steve - or rather, _for_ Steve.  He thinks about his partner's control issues, though, and worries a little about how it will be received.  But, 'speak of the devil’, Danny thinks, as Steve walks in his front door carrying the take-out, garbling a greeting around another damn banana in his mouth (what the hell is up with _that_ lately?)

 

“Hey,” Danny says, trying to quickly finish-up his purchase before Steve can get close enough to see the computer screen.

 

“Whadaya doin’?” Steve asks, making a bee-line in his direction.

 

“Nothing. Just… checking email… you know… seeing if there’s anything from Grace,” Danny rushes, as ‘ _purchase complete’_ flashes on the screen and he hastily closes the computer.

 

“Didn’t you talk to her earlier?” Steve asks.

 

“Uh, yeah, but I just thought, you know…” Danny stands up and moves toward the dining room, trying to put as much distance as possible between the two of them and his laptop, and hoping to change the subject as soon as possible.

 

“What? Is everything okay? Is Grace…?” But before Steve can finish the sentence, Danny is on him, stealing the rest of his words with his tongue deep in Steve’s mouth. “Mmphh,” Steve grunts out and somehow manages to deposit the take-out bag on the table instead of the floor.

 

Although Danny has initiated this attack, Steve quickly takes control, turning the two of them and hoisting Danny onto the dining room table and then pushing him down onto his back. Steve is on him immediately, body draped over Danny’s, locking him in place and sliding his tongue deep into Danny’s wet mouth.

 

Danny’s diversion worked better than he had hoped and so he relaxes onto the hard table as best he can and waits to see where Steve takes this. Steve’s hips are pushing down against his own and both of their cocks are growing hard already. Steve gives his hips the slightest slide up and back, and Danny hums his pleasure at the sensation.

 

Steve’s hands work their way down to the edge of Danny’s t-shirt and he starts to pull it up Danny’s body. As Steve straightens a bit to pull the shirt over Danny’s head, Danny manages to get his arms up just in time to prevent Steve, in his impatience, from dislocating Danny’s shoulders. Once Danny’s shirt is off, Steve stands upright and rips his own off with lightning speed, and then immediately drapes himself back over Danny and dives back in to Danny’s mouth. The warm, skin-on-skin sensation causes Danny to hum a little more, enjoying where things are going.

 

Steve’s kisses are aggressive, huge, and open-mouthed, like he can’t get enough of Danny fast enough. He has his arms wrapped around Danny’s neck and head, licking at his mouth non-stop, with small grunts coming from deep inside of him. Danny is getting dizzy from the intensity and lack of oxygen, but Steve is not letting go, so he hangs on and responds as best he can, his own tongue seeking out Steve’s for that delicious friction.

 

Danny lifts his legs and wraps both around Steve’s torso, pulling him a little closer and feeling both of their full erections though their pants. Steve moans at the added contact and begins rhythmically bumping their groins together while pushing impossibly deeper into Danny’s mouth.

 

Suddenly, and very unexpectedly, Steve tears himself away from Danny, who is so surprised that all he can do is utter a small “Uh…” In a flash, though, all is clear and Steve madly scrabbles at Danny’s pants, unbuttoning, unzipping and then virtually ripping them from Danny’s body. Danny lies completely naked and exposed on the table and Steve looks at him predatorily, as though trying to decide where to begin.

 

“Shit!” Steve suddenly barks in frustration, and Danny jerks his head up. “Lube! Where’s the lube?” He asks desperately.

 

“Uh… bedroom… bedside table,” Danny gasps, his head still in a bit of a spin.

 

Steve takes off for the bedroom and Danny thunks his head back down onto the hard table, trying to absorb the whirlwind that was just Steve McGarrett. He lays still, panting and anticipatory, and reaches down to touch himself in Steve’s brief absence. He is not one bit surprised to find himself rock-hard and heavily leaking pre-come. While Danny likes sex in pretty much all its forms, a good, hard fuck every now and then is definitely something he can get on board with, and the tone of how things are going already tells him that that is exactly what is coming.

 

Steve bounds back into the dining room, pants already unbuttoned and unzipped, and as he gets to the table, he shoves them down to his ankles, his cock bobbing up against his stomach, thick and hard. Steve doesn’t even bother to take off his shoes or step out of his pants - he just shuffles in close between Danny’s legs,pushes them wide apart, and pulls Danny toward him until his ass is right at the edge of the table. He slicks both hands liberally with lube, one hand going immediately to Danny’s cock, the other quickly under his balls, seeking Danny’s waiting hole.

 

Danny silently watches Steve in his single-minded attentions to Danny’s pleasure; his breath hitches as Steve’s fingers accidently swipe across his prostate now and then. When Danny’s breath catches, Steve looks up at him and Danny thinks Steve doesn’t understand what he’s doing to elicit Danny’s reaction. It occurs to Danny that if Steve hasn’t ever bottomed, he might not entirely appreciate that there is a certain upside to it, and it gives him a second to feel more confident about his recent online purchase… before he is quite suddenly distracted again.  

 

Steve’s prep is faster and rougher than their previous times; Danny wonders if it’s because he is so damn impatient this time, or because after yesterday’s adventure in the shower he knows Danny’s doesn’t mind that so much… even enjoys it. Regardless, within minutes, Steve has lined himself up and is ready to push inside.

 

He looks like he is about to breach Danny, but suddenly stops, and looks at Danny with an expression he can’t quite decipher. Unhurriedly, now, he bends over Danny again and latches their mouths together. The kiss starts slowly and lingers for a long time, but then suddenly turns greedy. Steve turns his head from one side to the other to plunder every surface of Danny’s mouth, his tongue sliding relentlessly over Danny’s. Once again, Danny starts to get dizzy, his arousal ratcheting-up his breathing and pushing him toward hyperventilation.

 

Just before Danny thinks he will be forced to turn his head away, Steve abruptly stands back up, lines himself up once again and pushes hard into Danny, in one swift motion. Danny’s breath going in is a loud gasp, but going out it changes to a deep moan that tells Steve everything he needs to know. He reaches down to grab Danny’s ankles, lifts them up and pushes them wide apart, and starts pumping hard – no easy build up this time.

 

Danny’s hips are at the very edge of the table and the height is perfect for Steve to stand between his legs and plow as far into him as ever would be possible. The angle has him deep inside of Danny with every thrust, and Danny grunts and reaches out to grasp at the bottom of the table near his ass, holding on to keep from sliding away as Steve pushes against him.

 

Danny is frankly amazed at how long Steve keeps this up. Looking at Steve as he batters into him, Danny sees his partner sweating hard as he grunts with every relentless forward thrust. The sight seems to arouse Danny even further – which he didn’t think would have been possible - and he lets go of the table to reach for his cock, which is slapping against his belly with each vigorous pump of Steve hips. But Steve growls and drops Danny’s left leg to bat his hand away, instead grasping Danny’s cock with his own right hand.      

 

Steve’s hand is merciless, gripping Danny’s cock and working it fast and hard as his hips continue to slam into him. Danny’s grabs the edge of the table again with both hands and his back is starting to arch involuntarily as he feels his orgasm coming uncontrollably. It hits him like a freight train and he bangs his head hard against the table as his eyes lock with his partner’s and he yells, “ _STEVE!_ ” come pulsing up his chest in four successive spurts. Steve doesn’t stop, continuing to pump his hand up and down Danny’s cock until Danny can’t take the stimulation any longer and he weakly swats at Steve’s hand.

 

Steve gets the message and finally lets go, quickly grabbing hold of Danny’s ankle once more, pushing his legs wider apart so he can piston into him full-speed again.

 

Danny is completely dazed, but he opens his eyes to watch. Steve’s eyes are hooded – he is completely lost in his pleasure – and he is sweating hard and breathing heavily now as he pounds into Danny. ‘Stamina’, Danny thinks and smiles to himself. He’s is trying to catch his breath, but it’s a little difficult with Steve’s hips snapping so hard and fast; the momentum of each contact, forcefully pushing air out of Danny’s lungs.

 

A few minutes later, Steve’s rhythm becomes erratic then stops completely. He quite suddenly lets go of Danny’s ankles and drops his hands down onto the table next to Danny’s hips to support his weight, and squeezes his eyes tightly shut. A split-second later, Steve is stuttering out a long moan, and Danny can feel the warm sensation of Steve’s come spreading deep inside of himself. As Steve’s hips twitch through the aftershocks of his orgasm, his shoulders heave and he gasps loudly several times.

 

Steve remains there unmoving for several seconds, eyes still closed and breathing very hard. Danny uncurls his fingers from the edge of the table and gently grabs Steve’s forearms - the unexpected touch causing Steve to open his eyes and look up at Danny.

 

“Jesus, Danny… that was… that was fucking amazing!” Steve’s eyes are still wildly dilated as he stares at Danny, a look of slight awe on his face.

 

Danny huffs a small laugh at that. “Yeah, that’s me. Fucking amazing. But you did all the work, babe,” he says as he reaches up and lightly touches Steve’s face. “Hey… come ‘ere,” he says, wrapping his legs around Steve so he can’t pull out and tugging him down on top of him once more.

 

Steve bends down, sliding his arms under Danny’s shoulders, and Danny slips his tongue into Steve’s mouth, slowly twirling it around Steve’s own seemingly-exhausted one. His fingers loosely rub at the nape of Steve’s neck, and despite the rough vigorousness of the last fifteen minutes, this moment is sweet and affectionate, and they exchange light kisses as their breathing slowly returns to normal. Eventually, Steve ducks his head down to the crook of his partner’s neck and murmurs, “Danny…” nudging his hips slightly backward against Danny’s legs.

 

Danny sighs and drops his legs, and Steve slowly eases his soft cock out of Danny’s ass. Danny sits up and sees that the entire table has been pushed a couple feet (how Steve managed to keep moving with it without tripping over his pants and underwear, Danny can’t imagine) and the take-out looks like it is about to teeter off the edge. He twists to grab it before it can fall and the motion causes him to hiss a little at the movement – experiencing some discomfort from the pounding he just took. Steve looks at him sharply, his eyes filled with concern.

 

“I’m fine,” Danny says before Steve can ask. “Just, you know, a little tender. We might need to take it easy for a couple days. But trust me when I tell you, what you just did was okay - better than okay, actually – it was fucking amazing,” Danny smiles again.

 

Steve smiles hesitantly. “You’re sure?”

 

“Oh, babe… I am definitely sure. Now, come on, let’s go take a shower and eat. I don’t know about you but I’ve got a hell of an appetite after that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Hanging Out with the Team


	9. Day Nine - Hanging Out with the Team

 

** January 9th **

 

Danny seemed particularly down today; Grace has been gone for ten days and it is officially the longest Danny has ever gone without seeing his daughter. In order to try to distract Danny and raise his spirits, Steve has invited the entire team out for a post-work wind-down at one of their favorite spots. It seems to actually be working, too; they’re all happy and laughing and feeling good and relaxed – even Danny. Until Max opens his mouth.

 

“Detective, I understand that your daughter is gone to Europe for a protracted period.” Max means well, but sometimes his social skills leave a little to be desired.

 

Steve darts a quick look at Danny in time to see a brief flicker of sadness cross his face before he schools his expression and responds. “Uh, yes, Max. She’s gone to Italy with her mother for the month. But it’s a once in a lifetime opportunity, so I couldn’t really deny her.” Danny’s smile is definitely forced.

 

“I am sure that you must miss her terribly. I have seen the clear signs of your close relationship with your daughter and it must be hard for you to be away from her for so long,” Max continues as the others around the table groan – they’ve all been watching Danny mope around for the last week or so.

 

“Yeah, well… I talk to her every day. It’s not the same as her being here, but it’s something. So – oh, hey! I have an idea! How about we change the subject now!” Danny says with sarcastic cheerfulness as he looks around the table. “Anybody…? Oh, I know. Hey Lou, why don’t you explain to us what happened to the Chicago Bears this season, because I don’t think I have ever seen a team fall apart quite as spectacularly as they did.”

 

Steve is relieved as Max begins to rattle off statistics about the Bears’ season, hoping the heavy mood will lift quickly. When he looks at his partner, though, he sees that the smile he has on his face as Lou grumbles doesn’t quite reach his eyes. Steve decides now would probably be a good time for another distraction, so he subtly reaches below the tablecloth and places his hand on Danny’s thigh.

 

As Danny continues to harass Grover about his beloved Chicago Bears, he feels Steve’s hand make an unexpected appearance on his thigh. Danny darts a quick, questioning glance at him, but Steve is laughing and talking to Kono across the table from them. Danny definitely doesn’t want to make a scene, so he ignores it and turns to answer something Chin has asked and continue their conversation.  But as he and Chin talk about the NFL play-offs, he is startled to feel Steve’s palm creep up his thigh, finding its way to his cock and giving a little squeeze. Danny jumps a little, and Chin quirks an eyebrow at him. “You okay, brah?”

 

Danny clears his throat. “Uh, yeah, fine… just got a little leg cramp,” he says as he reaches down and fakes at rubbing his leg while actually pushing Steve’s hand away from his groin. Steve is completely ignoring him, as though nothing at all is going on beneath the table.

 

“Okaaaaay….” Chin looks at Danny as though he has grown two heads, and Danny is relieved when Max starts to talk about the statistical odds of each team winning the Super Bowl. As everyone around the table argues with him, claiming team chemistry or seasonal momentum as keys to victory, Steve slides his hand back up Danny’s thigh while taking a drink from his beer and smiling at the crowd around the table.

 

“Steve!” Danny turns and whispers viciously.

 

Steve looks casually at his partner. “Is something wrong, Danno?” he asks quietly.

 

“You know _exactly_ what is wrong!” Danny says, again trying be subtle and keep his voice down. But all hope of that goes out the window when he involuntarily yelps as Steve’s hand massages his cock, which - to Danny’s mortification - is starting to get hard.

 

Everyone turns to look at Danny, including Steve, who innocently asks “Hey, Danny, you okay?” all the while continuing to surreptitiously rub Danny’s growing erection.

 

Danny glares at Steve, eyes raging, but trying to keep his cool. “Fine,” he says tightly and smiles through gritted teeth.

 

“Hey, Danny, what’s up?” Kono asks with her dimpled smile.

 

“Nothing! But, uh, actually, will you excuse us for a minute?” Danny asks in a strained voice as he pushes at Steve to shove him out of the booth ahead of himself. As he stands, he grips Steve’s arm and drags him away from the table, all the while praying that his erection isn’t as noticeable as it feels. He pulls Steve toward the back of the restaurant and is about to push him into the men’s room to ask him what the hell he thinks he is doing, when Steve grabs him and pulls him into a different door instead. Danny catches a glimpse of the sign - ‘Family Restroom’ – just as the door closes behind them and Steve locks it from the inside.

 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Danny demands, still whispering - but shouting his whisper, nonetheless.

 

“Sorry, Danny. I just couldn’t stop myself…” Steve oozes as he slides into Danny’s personal space.

 

“Well you better start controlling yourself, because I told you, Steven, I am not into public sex!” There is real heat behind his words.

 

“We’re not in public anymore,” Steve murmurs in Danny’s ear as his hand reaches down and cups Danny’s half-hard cock in his pants.

 

“This is a public restroom!” Danny protests, much louder now.

 

“It’s the ‘Family Restroom’, Danny. The door is locked… no one can walk in on us. And… I have a surprise for you. I’ve been practicing…” Steve’s mouth moves to Danny’s, aggressively pushing his tongue inside and muffling any further protests, all the while continuing to massage Danny’s cock into hardness.

 

Danny sighs deeply at the touch, but then pulls his mouth away; the angel and devil on his shoulders in a clear battle for Danny’s conscience. “Practicing what? Molesting people?” he asks, just before giving in to the devil and diving back into the kiss.

 

As their kissing intensifies, Steve’s hands begin to work at Danny’s pants, and soon his hand is pulling Danny’s length, hard and thick, from his boxers. He gives it a couple of good, strong strokes before he breaks the kiss and murmurs into Danny’s still open mouth, “No, I’ve been practicing this…”

 

And with that, Steve drops down to his knees, and before Danny can even register what is happening, he takes Danny’s entire cock into his mouth and down his throat, until his lips are pressed hard against Danny’s pubic bone.

 

“ _Jesus Christ_!” Danny yells and scrabbles at Steve’s shoulder with one hand, bringing the other up to quickly cover his mouth. He stares down at Steve, shocked and stunned and… frankly amazed! Steve is looking back up at him, his eyes smiling where his mouth can’t. Steve slowly pulls his mouth back the length of Danny’s cock, takes a breath through his nose, and then quickly slides back down – all the way down – again. This time, Steve just holds him there for a second and then looks up at Danny… and swallows.

 

Danny’s eyes go wide and he stares unblinking as he feels Steve’s throat muscles contract around his cock. It is like nothing he’s ever felt before in his life, and he begins to feel light-headed as every bit of blood in his body seems to be rushing to his groin like it’s the damn Belmont Stakes. Impossibly, his cock actually seems to grow harder, but when his mind clears a tiny bit and his eyes can focus again, Danny sees that while Steve hasn’t moved and is still watching Danny, his face has turned beet-red and he isn’t breathing – _can’t_ breathe with Danny’s cock down his throat like that.

 

“Steve… _Steve_ …” Danny gasps, now frantically pushing at Steve’s shoulders so that he is forced to release Danny from his mouth.

 

“What? You don’t like it?” he asks suggestively, panting just a little.

 

“I don’t like…? Jesus… _of course_ I like it! But… isn’t that… aren’t you… you’ll suffocate!” Danny stammers, still slightly in shock over what Steve has just done.

 

Steve slowly stands up, his hand moving back to lightly stroking Danny’ cock, and he puts his mouth close to Danny’s ear. “I told you, Danny, I’ve been practicing,” his voice is molten sex. “And don’t forget… I was a SEAL, Danny… we train for months to learn to hold our breath for a very, very _loooooong_ time… and Danny…?” Steve pauses. Danny swallows hard and turns to look wide-eyed at Steve, who holds him in an intense stare for a few seconds, then places his lips next to Danny’s ear and whispers very quietly, “I was at the top of my class…”

 

And with that, he drops back down to his knees and swallows Danny all the way down again. Danny’s hand is up over his mouth in a flash again, trying to hold back the flood of noises that want to escape - very inappropriately - in this ‘Family Restroom’. Danny is mortified; some mother is going to bring her child in here after this, but God help him – he doesn’t think he has the willpower to stop Steve from doing what he is doing again.

 

Accepting that he is definitely going to hell, Danny puts his head back against the wall and closes his eyes, focusing only on the sensations around his dick. Steve hasn’t let up since he started deep-throating Danny’s cock again; he is gliding slowly all the way in and out – taking a breath through his nose as he pulls back – then stopping every few repetitions to swallow.

 

Danny tries so, _so_ hard not to make any noise, but it’s really difficult. He chokes back the moans that so _badly_ want to escape, but he can’t stop the small whimpers that replace them. And then Steve reaches his hands around and grabs Danny’s ass to brace himself and starts moving his head in and out, double-time. Danny squeaks and then squeezes his eyes shut in embarrassment for a second, but only a second, because he feels compelled to watch what Steve is doing to him – still wide-eyed in amazement. His legs are starting to feel weak and he reaches down to clutch onto Steve’s biceps, trying to ground himself, but also keep himself upright. He can feel his orgasm coming, and he would be embarrassed about how fast this will end, except how could he possibly be embarrassed when _Steve_ is doing _that_? No one would last long under this kind of assault.

 

Steve wasn’t kidding about the holding his breath thing, because his head is now moving way too fast for him to possibly take a breath on the pull-back. His face is red, but he doesn’t seem to be in any distress, and Danny keeps watching with fascination until Steve stops once more and swallows again. When he does, Danny is caught completely off-guard by the orgasm that hits with such sudden and unexpected force that his hands instinctive reach for Steve’s head – holding him still as Danny pulses down his throat. He throws his head backward, completely lost in his pleasure, and somehow - he’ll never know how – managing a virtually silent orgasm as his body shudders and his hips jerk.

 

A few seconds later he opens his eyes and looks down. This time he does yell, “Oh Christ!” and he tears his hands from Steve’s head and pulls his cock out of Steve’s mouth as fast as he possibly can. “Oh God… I’m sorry… Steve? Are you okay?” Danny asks desperately, sliding quickly down the wall in front of his partner, and gently taking Steve’s face in his hands, which are shaking from the intensity of his orgasm.

 

Steve looks up at him, but he’s not angry or upset… he is smiling and laughing a little while he catches his breath. “Yeah, Danny, I’m fine... I’m fine. I told you, I can hold my breath for a _really_ long time,” he says, wiping at his eyes, which are watering a little.

 

“Christ… that was. I don’t even have words for what that was. I swear to God, you really _are_ going to break me one of these days,” Danny marvels as he bends forward and takes Steve’s mouth in a soft, gentle kiss. He can taste himself in Steve’s mouth and he slips his tongue in, chasing the bitter tang. After a moment, Danny pulls back, a sudden thought occurring. “Practicing? Is that what the hell your recent obsession with bananas has been about?” Steve gives him a radiant smile and Danny starts to laugh, a look of incredulousness on his face. “Jesus… only you, McGarrett…”

 

A sharp knock on the door startles them and they quickly stand up and both start a mad scramble at Danny’s clothes. “Uh, just a minute… Be out in a sec!” Danny yells, now giving Steve the evil eye - the complete inappropriateness of what they have just done, coming back to him. “I hate you!” Danny whispers.

 

“No, you don’t, you love me,” Steve beams at Danny.

 

“Yeah, yeah…” Danny starts, then stops when he takes another good look at Steve. “Shit! Look at you! We can’t go out there like that!” Danny whispers in a panic. He is still trying to tuck in his shirt while he nudges Steve around to look in the mirror. “One look at you, and everyone will know exactly what we’ve just been doing in here!”

 

Danny’s right; Steve’s face is still a little red, but his lips are _very_ red and swollen. And just as bad, if not worse, his large and bugling erection is clearly visible in his pants. “All right. Danny, stop panicking. There’s a back door just around the corner, we’ll just slip out that way and leave. We can call Chin and tell him we won’t be back.”

 

“And what reason do we give them, huh? For just suddenly disappearing?”

 

“I don’t know…” Steve hesitates, then his eyes light up. “Hey! I have to take care of my neighbor’s dog tonight – we can tell them I forgot and we have to go get him.”

 

“Are you serious? Do you honestly think they’d believe that?”

 

“No, it’s actually true. I did tell my neighbor I’d take care of his dog – and I did forget.”

 

“You…? You forgot?”

 

“Uh, yeah. We really probably should go – he’s been locked inside all day.”

 

“You are heartless, you know that?”

 

“What? I remembered…now…” Steve says, as he yanks the door open to a surprised and impatient looking woman holding a small boy in her arms. “Excuse us,” he smiles at her as he ducks around them.

 

Danny blushes in embarrassment and hurries out the back door after Steve, as a slightly horrified, knowing look crosses the woman’s face.

 

As Danny climbs into the passenger side of the Camaro, he hears Steve talking on the Bluetooth. “Hey, Chin, yeah, sorry, Danny and I had to leave. I have to go take care of my neighbor’s dog.”

 

“Okaaaay,” Chin replies with skepticism.

 

In the background, they can hear Kono pipe up with “What’s going on? Where did Steve and Danny go?”

 

They listen as Chin moves the phone from his mouth and yells a bit over the crowd noise, “They have to go feed the neighbor’s dog.”

 

“No, Chin,” Steve says in all seriousness, “We have to go let the dog out. He’s been locked inside all day.”

 

Kono squeals with laughter. “Is that what you two are calling it now? That’s pretty good, actually. You two have fun letting the dogs out!”

 

There’s more laughter around the table and Danny reaches over and cuts the connection on the Bluetooth. “Oh, God… we are never going to live this down, are we? I really, really hate you!”

 

“You keep trying to tell yourself that Danny… but we both know it’s not true.” Steve is giving Danny the smile that he has just now dubbed the ‘smug asshole’ smile; the one where Steve has a closed-mouth smirk on his face and he has his head up and is looking at Danny through largely hooded eyes.

 

“Shut up and drive,” Danny says, resigned to his humiliation, but the devil on his shoulder pops up to tap him again and he can’t resist looking over at Steve and smiling, because, holy shit, what just happened in that bathroom was fucking amazing.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: With Animals


	10. Day Ten - With Animals

**January 10 th**

 

Danny awakes to the bed dipping as Steve slips beneath the covers, and scoots over to wrap his arms around him. “What’s up?” Danny asks, trying to rouse himself from sleep.

 

“Nothing, just coming back from the bathroom. It’s early, go back to sleep,” Steve says, and kisses Danny lightly.

 

“You brushed your teeth. You have something else on your mind besides sleep?” Danny mumbles, smiling with his eyes still closed.

 

“Well, maybe, you know, later… when you wake up.”

 

“Funny thing... I’m awake now,” Danny says, cracking one eye open to look sleepily at Steve; it really is early – the sun is only just beginning to come up.

 

Steve shrugs. “Oh, well… if you’re awake anyway…” he smiles, but Danny moves to get out of the bed. “Hey, where’re you going?”

 

“Bathroom. I’ve got other things on my mind now, too. I need to get my own toothbrush, by the way. I hate brushing when the bristles are already wet,” he says over his shoulder as he pads away.

 

Steve smiles, adding ‘toothbrush’ to his mental list of things he needs to pick up for Danny to have at his house, along with: more of his clothes; the deodorant and shaving gear Danny favors; grapefruit juice; and on and on. He had set out several days ago to take advantage of Grace’s absence and pack in a lot of sex before she returned. But he finds instead, that while, yes, the sex has been great, something else seems to be happening too. Steve has been surprised at how easily they have slid into this new routine and having Danny so near all the time. They are either at work together or here at Steve’s, or at Danny’s - and so far, Steve sees no downside. It hasn’t seemed to have caused any friction or strain on their working relationship; they still bicker and fight all day long, but they still get the job done, and still do it well. Steve has been uncommonly happy for the last ten days and for the first time in his adult life, he is beginning to see the appeal of long-term commitment to one person – an actual relationship - and thinking it is maybe something he could do.  But as soon as he becomes cognizant of that thought, a tiny fissure of panic ripples through Steve. His mind starts to race with conflicting thoughts of wanting nothing more in the world than to stay here and be with Danny, and conversely, wanting to flee. But he actively pushes the unsettling thoughts back down, deep inside himself, and focuses on Danny’s return.

 

Danny comes back in from the bathroom, pulling his t-shirt off as he walks and he stops briefly next to the bed to divest himself of his boxers before slipping under the sheet with Steve again.

 

“Mmmmmmmm,” Steve groans as Danny lies on top of him and slides his tongue into Steve’s eager and waiting mouth. Steve is already mostly hard and Danny is getting there pretty quickly too. Steve rolls them onto their sides and they both instinctively slot their legs together. They lie like that for endless minutes, tongues entwined, lightly rocking against each other, enjoying the gentle friction of the early morning.

 

Eventually, Danny reaches an arm around Steve to the bedside table and grabs the bottle of lube, placing it in Steve’s hand.

 

“Danny… are you sure?”

 

Danny gives him a slightly perplexed look. “Um, we’ve done this before, Steven. What? Are you shy all of a sudden?”

 

“No… just, you know… the other day… in the dining room? You said we shouldn’t do this again for a couple days.”

 

“I said we might need to _take it easy_ for a couple days; I didn’t say we had to stop altogether. Just… go a little easy… It’ll be fine.”

 

Steve hesitates for a few seconds and then squeezes his hand around the bottle. He kisses Danny for a few more minutes, and as he does, unfamiliar emotion begins welling up inside him again, making him uncomfortable. He feels a sudden need to get out from under its grip, so he breaks their kiss and starts to nudge Danny around until he is on his hands and knees, facing away from Steve. Danny looks over his shoulder as Steve squeezes out a generous amount of lube and starts massaging Danny’s ass, never looking back at Danny. Steve moves his hand slowly down Danny’s crease until he reaches Danny’s hole and then just rubs lightly with his thumb.

 

“Steve... it’s fine,” Danny is craning his neck as he speaks.

 

“I don’t know, Danny, you keep telling me I’m going to break you,” Steve says with ‘smug asshole’ face and slowly slides one finger in, as Danny shoots him a look over his shoulder. Steve works very gently and methodically and he swears he hears Danny sighing with impatience, but he refuses to rush this and risk any discomfort for his partner. And he is also still waging the battle with his unaccustomed emotions; his mind is distracted with it and is not entirely focused on the task at hand. When he eventually lines himself up and pushes slowly inside, he’s pretty sure he hears Danny mutter, “Finally!”

 

Steve keeps a slow pace, pumping into Danny just a little at a time at first, working his hips fractionally forward. It’s minutes before he allows himself to bottom out, and when he finally does, he stops there to bend over Danny and nuzzle at the back of his neck. He licks up behind Danny’s jaw, causing him to gasp, but denying him when Danny turns his head to seek out Steve’s mouth with his own.

 

While he’s leaning down, he reaches one hand back to stroke Danny’s cock, keeping him hard. When Danny starts to pant too hard, Steve pushes himself back up, places his hands on Danny’s hips and starts his slow pumping again. He continues to cycle through these motions several times, almost on autopilot, barely registering that Danny is becoming increasingly aroused each time. Danny’s frustration is getting the better of him and he gives an exasperated growl and looks back again as he tries to push against Steve. But Steve just holds his hips firmly, controlling the tempo and keeping it easy and unhurried. He is back up and pumping for the fifth time when Danny suddenly tenses up.

“Steven!”

 

“What? What’s wrong?” concern is clear in Steve’s voice as he is startled from his own thoughts.

 

“What the hell is _he_ doing here?!” Danny jerks his head toward the door.

 

Steve looks over to see Benny, the neighbor’s Golden Retriever, sitting in the doorway watching them and wagging his tail, tongue hanging out happily.

 

“That’s Benny, Danny. I’m taking care of him, remember?” Steve asks, unperturbed, as his hips continue to pump nonchalantly into Danny.

 

“I _know_ it’s Benny! Can’t you get him out of here?”

 

Steve just laughs, not stopping or slowing his pace at all. “Why? What’s the big deal?”

 

“He’s _watching_ us!”

 

“He’s a _dog,_ Danny.”

 

“I can’t do this with him watching us,” Danny says, fidgeting in front of Steve.

  

“Seriously? Danny, just ignore him. Pretend he’s not here.” Steve bends over again and licks behind Danny’s jaw, trying to divert him from the object of his distraction.

 

“I can’t,” Danny pants and shudders at Steve’s tongue on his neck, only to sigh in frustration when Steve pushes himself back up again. “He can see us… and I can see him… seeing us…” Danny argues.

 

“Oh, for…” Steve groans. He reaches down and wraps an arm around Danny’s torso, sitting up and bringing Danny with him. Both of them are now kneeling back, with Danny essentially in Steve’s lap, his back against Steve’s chest. Steve reaches his left hand up, pulls Danny’s head back to rest on his shoulder, and turns Danny’s face away from the door – and the dog – and then smashes their mouths together.

 

If Danny was going to protest, it is completely lost in Steve’s assault on his mouth, and his own gasp of surprise and pleasure as the new position pushes Steve’s cock deep inside of him; Danny melts back against his partner and returns his kiss eagerly, finally finding the connection he was desiring.

 

“Can you see him now?” Steve murmurs as he breaks the kiss for a quick second.

 

“No…” Danny pants, already pushing back toward Steve’s mouth.

 

“Good,” Steve barely gets out before Danny’s tongue finds his again.

 

Steve wraps his right arm just under Danny’s ribs and lifts him, ever so slightly, so that he can continue to thrust into Danny from below. He doesn’t have to hold on for long though, because Danny kneels up just a little higher and begins to move his own hips in counterpoint, increasing the friction between them.

 

Danny moans into Steve’s mouth and Steve echoes it back to him as Danny moves his right hand to his own cock. As soon as he notices, Steve’s hand, still a little slick with lube, joins Danny’s and they stroke up and down together. Benny, still sitting in the doorway, is now the furthest thing from Danny’s mind.

 

It soon becomes an exercise in stamina for both of them, as their thighs burn and begin to shake from the strenuousness of the position. They each lose their rhythm now and then, but quickly find it again, working hard to chase their release. Their efforts are causing them both to sweat and their bodies slip and slide against each other in delicious contact, and their kisses become more and more uncoordinated.   Danny’s not sure about Steve, but he knows he’s in danger of running out of steam so he picks up the pace on his cock.

 

Steve suddenly pulls back a little, his eyes on Danny’s – searching – trying to come to grips with what he’s feeling inside. Danny returns the look with a crease of confusion between his brows, but Steve shuts off the question he knows is coming by closing his eyes and crashing his mouth back against Danny’s.

 

Steve’s hand then clasps harder around Danny’s, increasing the friction on Danny’s cock even more. A dozen more strokes and Danny forcibly drops forward, returning to his hands and knees, as he gasps and shudders and comes onto the sheets beneath him. Steve grasps Danny’s hips and pumps fast – but not hard or deep – until he also shudders, his body wracking with his own orgasm.

 

As soon as he feels Steve begin to come, Danny collapses completely down onto his stomach, his legs turned to jelly and his lungs heaving. The sudden drop causes his body to pull away from Steve’s cock, and the last couple pulses of his come stripe Danny’s back before Steve flops down next to Danny. He quickly grabs the sheet and wipes the fluid from Danny’s back and then turns his face away, squeezing his eyes tight against the unexpected moisture that is threatening behind his lids, and trying to tamp down on the surge of emotion that has returned to engulf him.

 

After he gathers himself, he opens his eyes to see Benny is still there wagging his tail at them. “Go,” Steve commands quietly, and the dog darts away and down the stairs.

 

“Seriously? You couldn’t do that before?” Danny grumbles as Steve rolls over to face him, ‘smug asshole’ face making another appearance. It looks like a brick wall to Danny, so he flips onto his back and looks up at the ceiling, feeling a palpable discomfort in the room. “So, you wanna tell me what’s wrong, babe?” he asks gently after a few minutes of unease, glancing at his partner.

 

Steve hesitates. “You didn’t like that position,” he finally replies, trying to deflect away from the intended question, though knowing that this, too, was an issue this morning.

 

Danny pauses before answering. He doesn’t think that’s really what’s on Steve’s mind, but Steve’s not wrong either. “No, not so much I guess. I mean, that last bit… that was fantastic, actually... But, no I guess it’s not my favorite.”

 

“Why not?” Steve looks at him, genuinely curious.

 

“I guess I like it better when I can see you – and get my mouth on you. When you’re behind me like that, it’s like I’m just staring at the wall and there’s no connection… you know? I don’t… I don’t do this just for fun… I mean, it’s fun, don’t get me wrong… but sex for me is about really _being_ _with_ the other person.”

 

Steve doesn’t respond; rather, he stares at Danny, considering his words in light of his own confused emotional state.

 

“And… I don’t know… it just seemed like I lost you for a little while there,” Danny adds quietly. He is eyeing Steve very closely – and apprehensively - trying to decipher what is going on with him.

 

“I was right here with you the whole time,” Steve replies, but he’s not even convincing himself.

 

“Were you?” Danny asks, dubious of Steve’s assertion.  

 

And then Steve is suddenly blindsided by fathomless feelings of affection for Danny and he reaches out and pulls him in close, wrapping his arms around him and pushing his face into the crook of Danny’s neck. “Maybe… maybe just for a minute I wasn’t,” he confesses, not wanting to lie to his partner. “But you didn’t lose me, Danny. You _won’t_ lose me,” he whispers fiercely.

 

“Okay, babe,” Danny says, as he runs a hand up and down Steve’s back, confused as hell about what is going on in Steve’s head but hoping to help him work through it, whatever it is.

 

“Love you,” Danny murmurs, as Steve seems to finally settle. He feels like it’s a bit of a risk because they’ve never said it like this: lying naked together in bed, emotion swirling around them. Danny holds his breath, and waits for Steve’s reaction. Danny knows he can always play it off as part of their banter if he has to - the casually thrown ‘love yous’ that they’ve been tossing back and forth for months – but that’s not really what he means this time.  After a long moment, Steve just nods his head, not saying anything in return, and a sliver of disappointment worms its way into Danny’s heart. They lie quietly like that for a long time, and when the sun is finally fully up, they are both soundly asleep again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: In the Car


	11. Day Eleven - In the Car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Stellarmeadow’s McDanno Challenge, one of the prompts is “Doing something with Grace”, so… um… no. I had to change that one up a little and thought something to do with the car would be appropriate.
> 
> Also, WARNING for graphic discussion of implied - but consensual - teenaged sex (which could be considered underage, depending on the laws in your jurisdiction).

  

 

** January 11th **

 

 

Danny walks through Steve’s house heading for the garage; Steve had said he was planning to spend most of his Sunday tinkering under the hood of his father’s old car. They’ve both been ignoring the elephant in the room since yesterday morning and pretending like nothing out of the ordinary had happened.  Danny gets it – he does – Steve has commitment issues; Danny knew that. But he is all-in with this thing already, so Danny just hopes that Steve will get to the same destination as him eventually. Meanwhile, he gave Steve some space yesterday, leaving after they ate breakfast. He cited errands and laundry and a host of other things (which were all more-or-less true), and spent the night alone at his place for the first time since Grace left. But he had missed Steve - missed being with him - so he was especially happy when Steve had called him last night.  They had talked for over an hour - not about their issues - just chatting and laughing, but Danny hung up feeling like the weight of the day had lifted.  They had talked again earlier this morning and Danny had told Steve he’d be over after he had his daily conversation with Grace.

 

When Danny walks into the garage, sure enough, the hood of the Marquis is open and there are tools spread out around the chassis. Danny doesn’t see Steve at first, but then spies him sitting in the back seat of the Marquis; Danny ducks down, poking his head through the open window and rest his arms on the door.

 

Steve looks over at him and smiles. “Hey, how’s Gracie?”

 

“Oh, uh, she’s great. You know, they, uh, they actually went to the Vatican to see the Pope lead mass.”

 

“That’s pretty cool.”

 

“Yeah…” Danny’s didn’t mean to bring his melancholy with him, but he’s having trouble controlling it. “I just… I just wish I could give her those kinds of things.”

 

“Danny…” Steve says softly.

 

“It’s fine; I’m fine,” Danny interrupts, waving him off; feeling stupid for being so self-pitying. “So, whatcha doin’?” he asks, changing the subject.

 

“Just taking a break. I think I should have her running again soon.”

 

“I’ll believe that when I see,” Danny snorts as he climbs into the back seat next to Steve.

 

Steve just smiles quietly and Danny looks at him, sensing there’s a lot running under the surface there still, and wondering if Steve is ready to talk. “Penny for your thoughts…”

 

“Just thinking about some happy memories in this car.”

 

“Mmmmm, yeah, I know what you mean,” Danny says, now smiling himself.

 

“Did your family take a lot of road trips when you were a kid, too?” Steve asks with interest.

 

“Uuuhhhh… no. Can you imagine? Four of us kids and my Ma and Pop in a car for several hours at a time? No, I was thinking about different kinds of memories…” Danny waggles his eyebrows at Steve.

 

“What?” Steve asks, not catching on.

 

Danny rolls his eyes. “Sex, Steven. I was talking about sex in the back of the car.”

 

“Oh,” Steve says and nothing else.

 

Danny looks incredulously at Steve. “Please tell me that you have had sex in the back of a car before?”

 

“No, I haven’t.”

 

“Never?!”

 

“Hey, give me a break, all right! I got my driver’s license two months before my dad shipped me off. I never had a car at the Academies… and once I finally had a car, I was a fully grown adult with my own place and a bed to have sex in.”

 

“Yeah, but… sex in the car… it’s something everyone should experience… I mean… it’s... you know…”

 

“No, I don’t know, Danny. It’s what? Awkward? Uncomfortable? I never could really see the appeal. I mean, how can two people even lay down in the back of one of these?”

 

“Oh, no... No, no, _no_ , Steven. The beauty of sex in a car is not sprawled across the back seat. _This_ , is the beauty of sex in a car,” Danny says as he slides his leg over Steve and suddenly straddles his lap. Danny’s puts his hands on the top of the seat on each side of Steve’s head and then leans in and kisses Steve – long, and slow and wet – all the while methodically rolling his hips against Steve’s. Danny breaks the kiss and then grinds down one more time into Steve’s lap, a little harder this time, gaining a small whimper in return.

 

“Sex in the car, Steven, is a thing of beauty,” Danny murmurs into Steve’s ear as he gently places kisses around his face and neck, continuing to push their groins together. “You know that if the girl is willing to get into the back seat with you, then at the very least, you’ll probably have a hell of a make-out session, but odds are good that she’ll also let you get to second base.” Danny’s lips go to Steve’s again to demonstrate said-make-out session, and his hand slides under Steve’s t-shirt and skims lightly up his torso. Danny continues for a long time and Steve begins to squirm under him.

 

They are both breathing heavily when Danny stops again. “Oh, when a girl would let you slide your hand up under her shirt, and let you touch her soft, silky breasts…Christ, it’s out-of-this-world…” Danny breathes in Steve’s ear as his hand moves over to tweak Steve’s nipple, causing him to gasp.

 

“Uuhhhh… and _God_! If she took her bra off and you got to actually put your mouth on her…” Danny murmurs in Steve’s ear and grinds down a little harder with his hips, smiling when he feels Steve is already hard beneath him. Danny pulls Steve’s shirt up and bends down, putting his mouth over Steve’s nipple now, teasing with his tongue a little and then sucking hard. Steve arches into him, and when Danny raises his head up, he sees Steve’s pupils are dilating. Danny grinds down some more and Steve’s hands move to his hips, holding on and pushing up now as well. Danny’s mouth finds Steve’s again and their tongues slide languidly across each other in full, open-mouthed kisses.

 

Danny breaks away and moves his mouth back to Steve’s ear, still grinding lightly in his lap. “Oh, and then if you had been a good boy, you might be lucky enough that she’s wearing a skirt that night… and you might be able to just slide your hand - ever so slowly - up her thigh toward that special place.” Danny skims his mouth across Steve’s for a second and then moves over to the other ear, his hand moving slowly up Steve’s thigh.

 

“Mmmmm, and then, as you creep your fingers up, if she doesn’t object by the time you get to the top of her thigh, you know you’re in. The next stop is her warm, wet pussy… and there’s just enough room for you to slide a couple of fingers between the two of you, under her pretty little panties into her slick.” Danny’s words are punctuated by the steady rhythm of his hips against Steve’s and he can feel that they are both very hard now. The friction is delicious and it’s just what Danny remembers so fondly from all those years ago. “You know what that feels like, right, Steven? The slippery… soft… wet… silkiness… [ _each word is emphasized by a downward push of Danny’s hips_ ] of a girl who’s hot for you… who wants you as much as you want her?” Danny murmurs seductively against Steve’s ear and Steve lets out a small groan.

 

“The first girl I had sex with in the car taught me a very important lesson, and did me a very big favor,” Danny whispers before he slides his tongue into Steve’s mouth for a few seconds. “She put my fingers _exactly_ where she wanted them and showed me what to do. After that… after that I knew just how to get a girl going so she’d give these breathy little moans, “ _ah…ah….ah…!_ ” Danny breathes into Steve’s ear in a quiet, falsetto voice “…my hand would be drenched, Steven… you know what that’s like, right? You could slide your fingers deep inside and feel them coming hard around you in no-time. That deep, warm, wet place… you know that place, don’t you, Steven?”   Steve moans again and his eyes are losing focus as he listens to Danny and rubs back against him hard.

 

Danny pauses to capture Steve’s lips again and Steve groans greedily into his open mouth, but Danny breaks away quickly, leaving Steve chasing his tongue. Danny leaves his mouth just out of Steve’s reach and continues, tantalizingly close, “Oh, god… and then if you had been a very good boy and eaten all your vegetables and gone to church every Sunday… then… sometimes… you could slide your hand up, open your pants, and pull out your cock without her objecting.” Danny grinds down hard and fucks Steve’s mouth with his tongue some more. They are both panting hard when Danny moves back again to Steve’s ear, and his partner makes small, desperate noises.

 

“And if you are a very… _very…_ lucky boy, that girl will take your cock - which you know would be rock hard - just like yours is now - and push her panties to the side and slide you into her wet, waiting, tight pussy, and then she’d fuck you, Steven, sitting right there in the back of your father’s car.” Danny’s mouth goes back to Steve’s and Steve tries to move faster against Danny, but Danny puts his hands on Steve’s hips and stills him.

 

“Mmmmm, that girl is fucking you and she’s good, and generous, ‘cause you’ve already brought her off with your hand, so she goes slow and rides your cock like she wants you to last all night. And in that position, you can bend down a little and suck on her tits, and she’ll either arch her back and give you another high-pitched ‘Aahhh!’… or _sometimes_ she’ll grab the back of your head and pull you in harder, like she wants you to bite at them, and that’s the mother-lode, because when you do that, she’ll probably give you a deep moan instead of the high breathy noises… and that goes right to a teenaged boy’s cock like nothing else in this world.”

 

Danny sweeps in for another deep kiss and his hand moves up Steve shirt, relentlessly pinching at his nipples, moving from one to the other. Steve moans deeply and his body bucks under Danny’s ministrations. Then Danny stops and pulls back a little and continues his monolog, his hips moving non-stop now.

 

“And the assertive ones, they know just how to move against you to bring themselves off again, and _that_ is something to behold … they’ll stare at you and maybe they’ll tell you to stop moving, and when you do, they’ll move in these little grinding circles, and then, all of a sudden, their shoulders will sort of collapse down and they’ll let out this little yelp and be gasping for air… it’s fucking unbelievable to witness.” Danny ducks his mouth in for a quick nip, Steve again chasing him as he pulls away.

 

Steve is watching Danny, wide-eyed, as he whispers and grinds, and grinds and whispers; his mouth is open and waiting – begging – and his hands have a death-grip on Danny’s hips.

 

“And once they’ve come again, you know it’s finally your turn, so you can finally grip their hips… yeah, like that… ” Danny says as he feels Steve squeeze his harder, “…and then you can sort of hold her up above you a little and pump up into her, but not too hard, ‘cause they don’t really like that so much.” Danny pumps his hips down against Steve, generating intense friction. “And it never takes more than a minute ‘cause you’re young, and so horny and you’ve been ready to come forever, you’ve just been waiting for her, and your dick is so hard it feels like it’s going to explode… just like yours feels right now…”

 

And Steve can’t hold-back another second. He pulls one hand from Danny’s hip and reaches up to the back of Danny’s neck, yanking Danny’s mouth to his and holding it firmly there as he plunders Danny’s mouth with his tongue. His other arm snakes around Danny’s lower back, pulling him in tight against himself, clearly with no intention of allowing Danny to pull back again until he’s found relief. Steve grinds up harder than ever against Danny and Danny braces his arms against the seat behind Steve’s head and pushes back equally hard, working his own hips down to generate as much friction as he can. Seconds later, Steve pushes his head roughly into Danny’s neck with a muffled yell and his body shakes and convulses as his orgasm shatters out of him. Steve is squeezing Danny so hard that he can barely breathe, and Danny’s own orgasm is virtually silent as his body jerks against Steve’s.

 

Steve’s body twitches the last few times and he loosens his grip on Danny, who gasps deeply, then breathes hard trying to catch up on his oxygen. Steve is still panting into Danny’s neck and Danny’s head is resting against the back seat, his hands still braced there as well. After a minute, Steve finally lifts his head, and Danny sits back a few inches, giving Steve his most wicked smile.

 

“Jesus, you have a _filthy_ mouth!” Steve huffs, and Danny barks out a laugh.

 

“Hey, babe… I was just trying to introduce you to the thing of beauty that is the back-seat fuck.”

 

“Yeah, okay… I’m impressed,” Steve replies, still panting as Danny slides from his lap and sits next to him again.

 

“Don’t be… it was never really as good as that sounded… you know… two teenagers in a car don’t actually last very long,” Danny lolls his head sideways and grins at Steve. “It _was_ fun – but the anticipation never lived-up to the real thing.”

 

“Was that true… about the first girl…?” Steve asks.

 

“Yeah, it was,” Danny replies with a wistful look on his face. “Maggie O’Malley… she taught me a thing or two. I owe her a debt of gratitude.”

 

Danny laughs and Steve joins in for a minute and then they both sigh, remembering lost youth, and fall into silence. They sit, still a bit dazed, for a minute and Steve reaches over and slips his hand into Danny’s. Danny smiles at Steve and squeezes his hand, then puts his head back and closes his eyes.

 

“Do you ever miss it?” Steve asks a minute later.

 

“What? Fucking in a car? Nah… Not really… I mean, the mess afterward is pretty uncomfortable – especially if you’ve come in your pants - it can be a long, sticky drive home,” Danny’s eyes are still closed and he has a slightly nostalgic look on his face, despite his words.

 

“No, not sex in a car. Sex with women, I mean,” Steve clarifies, sounding slightly nervous.

 

Danny lifts his head and looks at Steve. “Oh, uh…no, not really… I mean, not specifically…”

 

“The fucking though… topping… you miss that.” The way Steve says it, it’s a statement, not a question.

 

Danny hesitates.

 

“I guess that’s a pretty clear answer.” Steve turns away looking out the opposite-side window.

 

“No, it’s not… I mean, I miss it a little… the fucking someone part… but, Steve, we’ve been having some pretty amazing sex and I have nothing to complain about. I get it that you aren’t interested in bottoming. It’s okay… it’s not for everyone.”

 

Steve looks back, insecurity and discomfort clear on his face.

 

“Listen to me,” Danny starts, turning his body toward Steve and resting his fingers on Steve’s shoulder; his voice is gentle when he continues. “It’s not a deal-breaker for me, okay? I’ve had girlfriends in the past that maybe didn’t like oral sex, or certain positions I might favor, but I didn’t break up with them over it. We just found other things that kept us both happy. And believe me, babe, I am _very_ happy. Besides, now that I know what you can do with your mouth…”

 

Steve smiles and pulls Danny in for a quick kiss. “Oh, yeah? You like my mouth, do you?”

 

“Oh, babe… your mouth is the thing dreams are made of. Literally – I dreamt about it last might. So, please - would you stop worrying already?”

 

“So we’re good?” Steve asks, seeking reassurance; maybe meaning just this, maybe meaning something more.

 

“We are so good,” Danny responds, meaning it in every way. “… but, I’m gonna go change now, ‘cause, like I said, the cold, sticky come-in-the-pants thing is the one serious drawback of the sex-in-the-car thing,” Danny says, as he shifts uncomfortably.

 

“Good idea,” Steve concurs, as they both delicately ease their way out of the car and head for the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Wearing Leather


	12. Day Twelve - Wearing Leather

 

 

** January 12th **

 

When Danny pulls into his driveway, he sees it immediately; the package is leaning against his door. Expedited shipping had ensured that his order would arrive quickly, but now that it’s here, he has a sudden surge of nervousness. Sex with Steve over the last week or so has been pretty unbelievable, and it wasn’t that it needed spicing-up or that he wanted to force anything on his partner; it was more of a gift he wanted to give him. He just wasn’t sure how it would be received.

\--------

“You want to put those on me?” Steve asks dubiously, eyeing the object in Danny’s hand. The two of them are in Danny’s living room - Steve having been being too impatient to make it to the bedroom - and they are both quite naked. They had been kissing and grinding against each other on the couch for several long moments and both were already hard when Danny had gotten up to go get his purchase. Steve had thought they were moving things to the bedroom and he had stood as well, so they are facing each other, naked, standing in the living room, with a pair of black leather handcuffs between them.

 

“I was thinking about it, yeah,” Danny replies, trying to sound casual but his insides are churning nervously.

 

Steve hesitates and Danny quickly backs off. “Forget it – never mind. I don’t want to do anything you’re uncomfortable with.”

 

“No… no, you know what? … It might be kinda fun – sure – go for it.” No one will ever say that Steve McGarrett is one to back away from a challenge.

 

Danny hesitates, eyeing Steve carefully. “Do you trust me, Steve?”

 

“Of course I do, Danny. Always,” Steve says with sincerity.

 

“Okay, that’s good. So, now I need you to listen to me…” Danny pauses. “Are you listening?”

 

Steve rolls his eyes a bit. “Yes, Daniel, I’m listening.”

 

“ _Steve_! I am not playing around here. I need you to listen and _hear_ what I’m saying,” Danny says, his voice dead-serious.

 

Steve softens, “Yeah, okay, Danny. I’m listening.”

 

“Okay. Right. So. If at any time you don’t like what I’m doing and you want me to stop, all you have to do is say ‘stop’ and I will… stop. Immediately. Do you understand?”

 

“Yeah, Danny, I got it. I say stop, you stop,” Steve replies a little impatiently; his hand has migrated to his cock and he is stroking himself.

 

Danny tugs Steve’s hand away and behind his back and slips on the cuffs, securing them, but not tightly; the inside of the wrist-rings is padded leather to minimize chafing. He gently pushes Steve down so he is sitting on the couch, his ass right at the edge, and then throws a pillow down onto the floor, kneeling between Steve’s open legs. Steve leans back; it’s barely even uncomfortable with his hands cuffed behind him - not terrible, by any means.

 

Danny bends in to kiss Steve a little… small nips that remain just a second or two before moving out and then back in. Danny lubes his hand and slips it down to Steve’s cock; his erection had flagged a little but is beginning to show some interest again, and the smooth glide of Danny’s hand quickly sparks the full return of Steve’s arousal.

 

“So, what? Are you going to punish me?” Steve asks with curiosity.

 

“No, this isn’t about that.”

 

“You want to be in control?”

 

“No, it’s not about that either.”

 

“What is it about then?”

 

“It’s about giving you pleasure.”

 

“While I’m handcuffed?”

 

“Yes, but the cuffs are just so you can relax and enjoy it.”

 

Steve sighs, but doesn’t object, so Danny takes that as permission to continue and he keeps working Steve’s cock.

 

“I’m not going to be able to talk here pretty soon… so I need to tell you something now.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“I’m planning to use one finger on you...” Steve tenses a little. “…but just one and only one,” Danny rushes to finish. “It’s not a build up to something else and I will _not_ add more than one. It’s just one finger, inside you. There’s something I want you to experience. Is that okay?”

 

“Danny, I’ve had prostate exams before – I know what it feels like,” Steve says with something like annoyed impatience.

 

“Trust me, babe, this will be nothing like a prostate exam.” Danny is still stroking Steve’s cock but he is looking directly at Steve, who looks back unflinchingly.

 

“Okay,” Steve replies after a few seconds. His nervousness is clear, but so is his resolve.

 

“And don’t forget, the second you say stop, I will stop, so if you really don’t want me to keep going, you can stop me any time.” Danny is still staring directly at Steve, his eyes deadly serious.

 

“Okay…” Steve repeats quietly.

 

Danny grabs the lube and squeezes some into his hand, coating his fingers liberally. He uses his right hand to continue jerking Steve off, and slides his left hand down behind his balls. As his fingers slide across Steve’s perineum, Steve tenses again for a second, but then relaxes into the stimulation. He’s watching Danny closely, but he’s also starting to squirm in his bindings, like he wants to break them and take control.

 

“Relax…” Danny tells Steve in a soothing voice.

 

“It’s just not that easy for me, Danny… it doesn’t feel natural – I don’t think I can keep from moving around.”

 

“Let me see if I can help with that,” Danny replies, and then drops his head lower.

 

Steve thinks he’s going to take his cock in his mouth, but instead, Danny’s mouth goes to his balls, licking and sucking on them. He gently takes one into his mouth, rolling his tongue around it, and then moves over to the other. Steve is squirming even more now and panting a little. “Yeah, Danny, that’s not helping.”

 

Danny lifts his head up and looks at Steve. “I know, but this will, I think…” he smiles up at Steve. “I want you to show me that infamous SEAL self-control,” Danny says mischievously and then dips back down again.

 

This time Danny pushes up on Steve’s scrotum with his left hand, firming them up a bit and then opens his mouth, and slides both balls inside. Steve hisses in a deep breath and then freezes his body entirely. The sensation is strong, but it’s the precarious position that is holding him still. If he jerks his body to either side, or up or down, having his scrotum in Danny’s mouth will undoubtedly hurt. Danny isn’t doing a single thing to cause Steve any pain, in fact, the way he’s swirling his tongue lightly around feels amazingly good. But Steve knows he literally can’t move a muscle in the lower half of his body without risking serious repercussions.

 

“You bastard!” Steve chokes, looking down at Danny, torn between the feelings of desire and annoyance.

 

Danny just hums in response, but his right hand goes back to Steve’s cock and starts to stroke again. Soon, he slowly moves his left hand down under his mouth and rubs at Steve’s perineum again, and then tentatively brushes his forefinger over Steve’s anus. Steve makes an indeterminate noise and Danny glances up at him as best he can in his awkward position.

 

Steve has a look of wild conflict on his face, like he doesn’t know if he should sit back and enjoy what’s happening or try to flee as fast as he can. Danny slides his finger gently around Steve’s hole and tentatively dips it in, just the tiniest bit. He can feel Steve’s anxiousness, even though the lower half of his body remains completely still, and he makes sure that he’s listening and ready to respond if Steve tells him to stop.

 

So far though, Steve hasn’t said anything, so Danny tentatively presses in a little further, all the while stroking Steve’s cock with his hand, and his balls with his tongue, ensuring that Steve is feeling nothing but pleasure.

 

He pushes a little further in, up to his first knuckle, and he hears Steve choke out “Danny… Ss.” Danny freezes immediately, waiting for Steve to utter “stop” – but nothing further comes out. Danny hums a noise, clearly in question, and Steve looks down at him and says “No, it’s fine. I’m not telling you to stop.” With that, Danny can feel that Steve finally surrenders to situation, melting back into the cushions and relaxing his entire body. Danny glances up and can see that Steve’s head is back and he is staring up at the ceiling but blinking slowly; his partner swallows hard and starts to breathe heavier.

 

Danny increases the pace of his hand on Steve’s cock and notices the pre-come that is dribbling from the top. He mouth is watering heavily now and he continues to swirl his tongue gently around Steve’s scrotum, making sure to distract Steve as much as possible from the finger that is sliding further and further into him. And then Danny finally gets far enough into Steve so that he can crook his finger and reach his target and…

 

“ _SHIT! Danny_!” Steve yelps as Danny gently rubs his prostate. Steve has jerked his head up and is looking down at Danny, surprise and awe visible in his face. It’s clear that Steve is experiencing intense pleasure and he desperately wants to move with it, but is using every ounce of self-control not to, still bound by Danny’s mouth. Since Danny’s mouth is still fully occupied, he just hums a little bit again and keeps doing what he’s doing with both hands and his tongue.

 

Steve still cannot move, out of concern for his delicate anatomy, but all of his pent-up sexual energy needs an outlet. “Jesus, Danny… Danny…. Oh my god… oh my god… Danny…” It’s like a mantra rolling nonstop from Steve’s mouth, his body still completely static. “God… I hate you so much… Jesus, Danny… don’t stop… Christ, don’t stop…” And on and on…

 

Steve has never been particularly vocal during sex and Danny is finding it amazingly arousing. He, himself, is rock-hard and leaking fluid, but his hands are both occupied so there’s nothing he can do about it. Steve’s pleading for him to keep going, notwithstanding, he starts to realize that he is incredibly uncomfortable, contorted in this position the way he is, working both hands in opposing ways like he’s trying to pat his head and rub his tummy at the same time. He’s not sure how much longer he can keep it up, so picks up the pace on Steve’s cock and presses a little harder on his prostate. Steve puts his head back on the couch and moans deeply and continuously, still babbling mostly nonsense, though Danny hears his own name at regular intervals.

 

Picking up the pace works, because Danny feels Steve’s balls tightening up in his mouth. It’s an absolutely extraordinary feeling and Danny hums again, looking up, wanting to see Steve, because he know he’s going to come any second. Steve’s face is red, his neck is straining, and his chest is heaving as he gulps in huge breaths of air, but he has remained absolutely statue-still from his waist, down; Danny is astounded at the complete and utter self-control that Steve has maintained, though given the alternative, he supposes he might be able to do the same.

_“Danny! Danny! Oh SHIT_!” Steve yells, jerking his head up to look down at Danny, and when his orgasm hits, Steve lets loose a virtual howl. Danny feels Steve’s cock twitch powerfully in his hand and sees the first shot of milky-white fluid land on Steve’s neck and chin. Danny keeps working his three points of stimulation, though much more softly, until he’s got every last drop of come from Steve’s cock, and then keeps it up for several more seconds – just for good measure. Steve is panting hard, his chest heaving even more, and he is still softly chanting, “Danny… Danny… Danny…”

 

Steve is laying back and his eyes are closed when Danny finally lets go of his cock, slips his finger out of his ass, and then very carefully releases Steve’s scrotum from his mouth. He flexes his fingers and wrists and jaw for a second as he looks at Steve, who is wearing an exhausted but completely sated and contented expression.

 

Danny dips his right hand down to fist his own erection, now an angry-red from its protracted neglect. It takes only a dozen or so quick strokes before he lets out his own gasp and comes, trying to catch it in his hand so it doesn’t splatter all over the rug.

 

Steve opens his eyes when he hears Danny climax. “No… I would’a done that for you,” he slurs.

 

“Relax, babe,” Danny says as he gets up, heading for the bathroom to clean up and get a cloth for Steve. When he comes back, he gently wipes the mess from Steve’s body and then tugs him forward so he can unlock the handcuffs. When he removes them, he rubs at Steve’s wrists, caressing the skin that has turned a little red with Steve’s resistance. Once Danny is satisfied that there’s no real damage, he gently pulls Steve down and they both sort of sprawl over on the couch. Danny grabs the small throw blanket and drapes it over them as best he can and they curl up tightly into each other.

 

“So?” Danny asks.

 

“That was… pretty fucking amazing,” Steve says sleepily, but Danny hears something else in his voice too.

 

“But?”

 

“But… I’m not sure… I don’t really like giving over control to someone else. I don’t want to be…”

 

“What?”

 

“Dominated.”

 

“I get that – that’s definitely who you are. But just so you know, for me, this wasn’t at all about me wanting to dominate you.”

 

“I don’t get it then. What was it about?”

 

“I know some people like to play with cuffs and BDSM – but that’s not my thing at all. As far as I’m concerned, there’s a whole other side of using restraints… It’s about… giving _you_ pleasure. When a person is restrained, all they can do is receive – all the attention is on them – it’s about making _them_ feel good. The person who isn’t restrained is completely focused on the other person and their pleasure. At least, that’s how I look at it. I’m not interested in dominating you or having you tie me up and beat me. Restraints, for me, are all about giving.”

 

Steve looks at Danny, considering his words, thinking it’s sort of one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for him.

 

“But, hey… if it doesn’t work for you, that’s fine. We tried something, didn’t like it – we don’t need to do it again. No problem,” Danny quickly adds, wanting to reassure his partner.

 

He bends in toward Steve’s mouth and Steve meets him half-way, his tongue already reaching for Danny’s. They lie together and kiss gently for long minutes before Danny tucks his head down onto Steve’s shoulder, softly rubbing his thumb over the scar high on Steve’s chest.

 

“I’ve never bottomed before,” Steve says out of the blue a moment later, startling Danny, who was just dozing off.

 

“Yeah, I kinda got that,” he mumbles, smiling against Steve.

 

“But, what you did with your finger…”

 

“Yeah…?”

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever felt anything that intense in my life.”

 

“Uh, yeah… that was kind of the point,” Danny huffs, but when he shifts and looks up at Steve, his eyes are dark and brooding. Danny senses Steve’s inner turmoil over the intensely pleasurable physical experience he just had, verses his apparent emotional discomfort with the idea of bottoming, or anything even approaching bottoming.

 

“Look, we tried something new and maybe you sorta liked it but maybe you sorta didn’t like it. There are no rules here. We can do it again if you want; if you don’t want, that’s fine, too. I’m never going to push something on you that you’re uncomfortable with. If you ever think you want to do any of this again, just ask. If you don’t ask, I’ll assume you’re not interested and won’t bring it up. Okay?”

 

“Okay, yeah. I guess I should say the same goes for me – and the things I do to you…”

 

“Oh babe, I can’t imagine one thing you could do to me that I wouldn’t enjoy!”

 

“Except marking you,” Steve smiles.

 

“Yes, except that,” Danny concedes.

 

“And public exhibitionism,” Steve adds.

 

“Well, yes, and that, too.”

 

“And, apparently, restraints with BDSM,” Steve is laughing now.

 

Danny laughs too. “Okay, okay… I get it – I have a lot of hang-ups!   But we’ll figure ‘em out together, how about? … Yours and mine both…”

 

“That sounds like it could be fun,” Steve says suggestively, kissing Danny again.

 

“Mmmm… could be…” Danny says and yawns, squeezing Steve even tighter for a brief second and then releasing him. “How about we start working on that tomorrow, but for tonight…” Danny stands up and grasps Steve’s hand, pulling him along, “…let’s get into a proper bed.” As they stumble toward the bedroom, Danny drops the handcuffs in the trash, doubting they’ll have a need for them in the future.

\-----------

The next morning, Steve makes sure he is up before Danny, and goes directly to the trash can and digs out the handcuffs. Luckily, they didn’t land on anything wet or gross, so he takes them outside and stashes them in his truck. Then he quietly takes the garbage out to the trash can in the garage so Danny won’t see that they are gone, puts a new can-liner in, and goes to make coffee, smiling a little at his small secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: In Formal Wear


	13. Day Thirteen - In Formal Wear

 

** January 13th **

 

“God I hate these things!” Danny says, ripping off his bowtie as they walk into Steve’s house. “How is it possible that I can go years without wearing one and then in the space of just a few days I have to wear one twice?”

 

“What’s the problem, Danny?   You used to wear ties every day – you said you liked them.” Steve locks the door behind them and sets the alarm.

 

“Yeah, well, those were regular ties – not bowties!” Danny bitches.

 

“And what exactly is the difference…?” Steve asks with a smirk.

 

“There just is, okay?! Trust me, it feels different!” Danny rants and turns toward the stairs, wanting to get out of the offending clothes.

 

Steve reaches out and stops him, softening his tone. “Hey, what’s up, Danny? You were in a good mood earlier but you’ve been brooding ever since we got in the car.”

 

“I’ll tell you what’s up!” (Steve can tell Danny is working himself into a good rant) “I hate playing bodyguard for every random ambassador that shows up on this stupid rock. Those damn dignitaries – they can never shut up! I swear they just talk to hear their own voices! That guy from Singapore went on and on for twice as long as he was supposed to,” Danny’s hands are flying, gesturing wildly. “And because he wouldn’t shut up, the event ran late; and because the event ran late, I missed a call from Grace. She left a message though, because she is the best daughter in the entire world, but that message said that they were headed into some remote area of the Alps - or somewhere equally ridiculous - and she wouldn’t have cell reception. I tried calling her back as soon as I could, but by then it was too late. So now, I will not get to talk to her until tomorrow at the earliest!”

 

Danny stops his rants abruptly and looks sadly at Steve, then leans in and lowers his forehead to Steve’s collarbone. “And I… I just miss her so much…” he finishes quietly.

 

“I’m sorry, Danny. I know how much you look forward to talking to her every day,” Steve responds, wrapping his arms loosely around his partner.

 

“Yeah… thanks. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t take it out on you.” He looks back up at Steve and smiles, trying to break out of his funk, and because he really does feel bad for unleashing on him.

 

“It’s okay,” Steve reassures him. “But hey, if it makes you feel any better, I like you in the tux and bowtie.”

 

Danny looks at Steve, slightly annoyed. “Why would that make me feel any better?”

 

Steve bends in, stop his mouth just millimeters from Danny’s and breathes, “Because I _like_ you in a tux and bowtie.”

 

Danny’s eyes flick between Steve’s mouth and eyes, “Oh, I see… you _like_ me in a tux and bowtie…”

 

“Uh huh…” Steve hums and closes the minute distance between them, his tongue already seeking Danny’s. Danny opens his mouth to the kiss and their tongues twine slipperily around each other for a few minutes.

 

“I’ve been looking at you in that tux all night and all I could think about was getting you home and getting you out of it,” Steve murmurs as his mouth moves over to Danny’s ear and just below, kissing and licking and making Danny shiver.

 

“Oh, so it’s not the tux…” Danny gasps, closing his eyes and sinking into the delicious feeling of Steve’s tongue scraping along the stubble on his jaw.

 

“Oh, no, it’s the tux, Danny. Do you have any idea what your ass looks like in a well-fitted pair of pants? Your ass is a thing of beauty, Danny.” Both of Steve’s hands go to Danny’s ass and Steve pulls him in tighter and gives each cheek a rough squeeze. Danny groans as Steve mouth returns to his again and they stand for several long minutes, kissing intensely. Steve’s tongue pushes deep into Danny’s mouth and seconds later Danny maneuvers his into Steve’s. Steve pulls and sucks hard on it, eliciting a deep moan from his partner. The sound spurs Steve on to bend his knees a little and line up their hips so he can grind their rapidly hardening cocks together, all the while kneading Danny’s ass. Their breathing is picking up and their tongues continue to slip and slide against each other.

 

Eventually Danny has to break the kiss to get more air (he does not have Steve’s SEAL training, after all), and Steve’s mouth immediately goes back to his neck/jaw/ear, causing a ripple of desire to shoot down Danny’s spine and go straight to his cock.

 

“Well, I’ll tell you what, babe…” Danny pants heavily, “…you clean up… pretty nice yourself. I know you like your cargo pant and t-shirts, but I’d put you in a tux every day of the week if I could.” Danny punctuates his point by grabbing Steve’s ass so he can roll their groins harder together, giving his hips a quick jerk upward to rub hard against Steve’s solid erection.

 

“Oh yeah?” Steve mumbles, skimming his mouth across to Danny’s again, tongue diving in deep, and pushing Danny back against the wall behind him so that he can press hard against him. And that’s it… there is no more conversation for a while as they work their way into a bit of a frenzy, hands grabbing at buttons and zippers and any other piece of clothing they can get to while their kissing turns more heated.

 

Steve finally takes a half step back and Danny huffs a laugh; Steve’s shirt is unbuttoned and his chest exposed but the bowtie is still tied firmly around his neck, holding the shirt together in that one spot. His pants are unbuttoned and unzipped and the head of his weeping cock is peeking out of the top of his boxer-briefs. Danny has fared a little better since he had pulled his bowtie off earlier, but otherwise he looks much the same, except that Steve has somehow managed to slide his pants and boxers down his hips further and he is fully exposed, his hard cock standing at attention up against his stomach.

 

“You look ridiculous,” Danny huffs.

 

Steve ignores him, a predatory look on his face. “Remember our conversation in the Marquis the other day?” he asks.

 

“I remember a lot about what happened in the Marquis the other day…” Danny grins salaciously.

 

“I mean the part about how you miss having the chance to fuck someone,” Steve says, reaching down to stroke Danny’s cock.

 

Danny hips jerk reflexively at the touch. “Uh…” he falters, a little unsure of what Steve is getting at.

 

“I’m offering,” Steve murmurs into Danny’s open mouth, still stroking Danny’s cock lightly.

 

“What… _What_ exactly are you offering?” Danny’s mind is racing with the possibilities.

 

Steve doesn’t say anything; instead, he raises an eyebrow at Danny, drops to his knees and opens his mouth. But he doesn’t move in to suck Danny’s cock, instead, he just sits looking up at Danny… waiting.

 

“Jesus Christ. You can’t be serious?” Danny ask, staggered at what Steve is implying.

 

“Of course, I’m serious. You like to fuck… as we’ve already established. I can control my gag-reflex and hold my breath for a _very_ long time… which we also already established when I blew you in the restaurant the other night. Seems like a match made in heaven.” As Steve finishes talking, he opens his mouth wide and stares back up at Danny again.

 

Danny just stares back at him, apparently speechless.

 

“What’s your hang-up Danny? Seriously?” Steve sounds honestly confused about Danny’s hesitation.

 

“I… I don’t know. It just seems…“ Danny is trying to put into words his visceral reaction.

 

“It seems…?” Steve prompts when Danny doesn’t continue.

 

“…brutal?”

 

Steve stands back up and kisses Danny slow and tender, genuinely touched by the sweetness of Danny’s concern. His hand slips down to Danny’s cock and begins to pump up and down its length. “I want you to fuck me, Danny… I want to feel your cock fucking my throat,” he breathes into Danny’s mouth, using his most seductive, molten-sex voice to break down Danny’s barriers. Steve reaches down and gives Danny’s balls a light squeeze, getting a small squeak from him in return.

 

“So not fair,” Danny pants back into Steve’s mouth, his eyes darting back and forth between Steve’s eyes and mouth again.

 

“All’s fair in love and war, Danny,” Steve murmurs, picking up the pace on Danny’s cock and then pressing his mouth back onto Danny’s. Danny groans and pushes up into Steve’s hand. As far as Danny is concerned, he’s content to get off with Steve’s tongue in his mouth and Steve’s hand on his cock, but after a couple of moments, Steve kneels down, once again opening his mouth and waiting.

 

Danny stares down at Steve, trying to get over his hang-up. Steve is clearly willing – eager even – but it just feels… too impersonal – like Steve is just an object - and not the person he… cares about. Steve is looking up at him, urging him on with his eyes, but it still feels somehow wrong. Ultimately though, Steve puts an end to his internal conflict when he leans in a little and puts his warm, wet mouth around Danny’s cock.

 

Danny closes his eyes to the sensation and groans in pleasure as Steve slowly slides his mouth down the length of Danny’s cock. If feels as good as Danny remembers when his cock slides past the back of Steve’s mouth and down into his throat, so that he is fully enveloped in the tight, wet space. Danny startles when he feels Steve’s hands on his own, and opens his eyes wide as Steve moves Danny’s hands to place them on his head. Steve’s intent is clear, but Danny continues to hesitate for several seconds. But then Steve swallows, constricting his throat muscles around Danny’s cock, and Danny finally gives in, because at this moment, there’s nothing he wants in the world more, than more of that sensation.

 

Still feeling slightly uncomfortable, Danny lightly grips Steve’s hair, holding his head in place, and slowly pulls his cock out of Steve’s throat. As Steve’s airway clears, Danny hears him take a deep breath, and he relaxes just a little. He pumps his hips tentatively, fucking Steve’s mouth shallowly, not pushing in so deep as to obstruct Steve’s breathing again. Steve hums his approval and pleasure and looks up at Danny, nodding just the tiniest bit.

 

Danny hears Steve take a deep breath and then he makes a tentative push a little bit further in, past Steve soft palate and slightly down his throat, but then pulls back quickly again. Again Steve hums, encouraging Danny on.

 

He holds Steve’s head still and experiments with a few quick, shallow thrusts of his cock, followed by a deep thrust, so that Steve’s nose is lightly brushing his public hair. He doesn’t stay there long, pulling back quickly to the short thrusts. He alternates like this, for a while, losing himself in the sensation. It doesn’t feel like fucking a woman – or a man – in the more traditional sense, but it is no less pleasurable. The variety of sensations make it so much different from traditional intercourse with its slippery glide of cock against smooth tissue. Fucking Steve’s mouth is more of an overload of sensations: Steve’s lips clamped tight around his cock as he moves in and out; the fluctuating volume of Steve’s open mouth, with his hard palate above and slightly rough tongue below, that moves with intent over the bottom of Danny’ cock; the nudge against the soft palate at the back of the mouth, with its springy resistance; the occasional suck and pull as Steve hollows his cheeks when Danny withdraws; the slap of Danny’s balls against Steve’s slightly rough stubble; and perhaps most astonishing of all, the contrast of the sudden, intense tightness of Steve’s throat around the head of his cock as he pushes deeper and deeper.

 

Danny is quickly lost in it, savoring each lovely slide of his cock into Steve’s mouth and throat as he holds Steve still and fucks him gently. But he is nudged out of his reverie when he feels Steve’s hand again, this time taking one of Danny’s hands from his head and placing it lightly on his neck. Danny looks down at Steve who is trying to communicate something, and it only takes a second to realize what it is. On his next slide forward, Danny pushes his cock as far in as it can possibly go, Steve’s face pressed hard against Danny’s body, and he pauses there. A second later, Steve swallows around Danny’s cock, causing Danny to drop his head back against the wall and moan deeply. “Oh, God… Steve… Jesus…”    

 

Steve swallows again, and Danny moans again. Steve gently returns Danny’s hand to the top of his head, and Danny resumes his in and out pump. He is feeling less uncomfortable with the position as it seems clear that Steve is not at all distressed, and actually seems to be enjoying it. Danny can see Steve’s eyes smiling and also notices that Steve is stoking his own rock-hard erection.

 

He picks up the pace a little – not too much – and increases the frequency of deep-throat thrusts, but he is careful not to snap his hips or be too… brutal. Every so often, he slides one hand down to lightly touch Steve’s neck and Steve responds to the signal, swallowing around Danny’s entire length. Soon, when Danny pulls back giving Steve room to breathe, Steve begins to respond with his own moans of peaked arousal, and his hand is working his cock steadily.

 

As Danny can feel his orgasm building and he starts to push deep more frequently, it occurs to him that he really _is_ fucking Steve. It also occurs to him that he really doesn’t care if Steve _ever_ bottoms in the traditional sense, because this fuck is as good in every way. Danny smiles as he pants and looks down at Steve, whose eyes are closed in concentration as he manages his breathing and chases his own release.

 

Danny pumps deep into Steve’s throat several more times, then pulls back and lets Steve grab some much-needed breaths of air, while he continues with a few more shallow pumps. Danny is so close and knows he won’t last much longer now, so once Steve seems to have caught his breath, he gives a few more deep thrusts, then slips his hand down to Steve’s neck one more time. When Steve swallows around him again, Danny’s orgasm begins to rock through him and his whole body seems to involuntarily fold in-half; he wraps his arms tightly around Steve’s head, holding him still and stationary and lets out a loud and protracted moan. Danny’s hips twitch forward and his cock finally pulses several times, his come sliding down Steve’s throat in spurts.

 

After the last twitch of Danny’s hips, he slowly stands upright again and pulls his softening cock out of Steve’s throat and mouth. And then much like the last time, he slides down the wall to get to Steve’s level. Steve is fisting his cock furiously, and Danny reaches out and stops him. Steve looks up at him, surprised, but Danny reaches out and grabs Steve’s bowtie, and pulls at him. Steve falls forward, his hand flying up to the wall beside Danny’s head to stop himself from falling completely into his partner. Danny keeps pulling the bowtie until he can bring their mouths together, and he slips his tongue inside of Steve’s recently abused mouth. Steve’s lips are swollen and probably tender, so Danny kisses him gently, over and over, as his right hand dips down and grasps Steve’s cock.

 

Steve moans into Danny’s mouth as Danny runs his fist up and down, swiping over the deep-red head to take advantage of the pre-come that is virtually pouring out. Danny shifts his mouth over to Steve’s ear and slides his tongue deep inside and then swirls it around the shell, finally pulling the lobe into his mouth and sucking. Steve moans and bucks his hips and Danny clenches his arm tighter around Steve’s neck, holding him still so he can eat at his ear.

 

“Danny… _Danny…_!” Steve rasps just before his hips jerk sharply and Danny feels the sticky warmth flow over his hand. He turns his head sharply back to Steve’s mouth, swallowing his moans and twisting his tongue around and around. Steve pulls back, a rough choking noise releasing from him as he gasps and pants, looking up at Danny with the slightest smile on his face.

 

Danny smiles back and laughs a little, wiping his hand on his shirt, and then shifts them both so they are sitting side by side against the wall. He slips his hand into Steve’s and twines their fingers, giving a little squeeze, which Steve returns. Danny leans over and gives Steve a very light kiss on the lips and then sits back and closes his eyes, completely sated and bonelessly relaxed. “Thank you,” he says, a smile still on his face.

 

Steve clears his throat a little and replies hoarsely, “You’re welcome.”

 

Danny’s eyes snap open and he looks at Steve with alarm. “Jesus! Your voice… your throat…”

 

Steve cuts him off. “Do _not_ say you are sorry! I’m fine… nothing a little tea and honey won’t fix.”

 

Danny doesn’t say anything but guilt is still written all over his face.

 

“If you want to worry about something, worry about how we are going to explain the come wiped and splattered all over the rental tuxes.”

 

Danny barks out a laugh and leans in to kiss Steve lightly once more. “I think maybe we put these on the rent-to-own list,” he says as he stands. He reaches down to give Steve a hand and tug him up; they both stumble slightly with the momentum, landing Danny against the wall and Steve pressing hard against him. Steve stops to bend down and take Danny in a long kiss, pushing his tongue in deep and eating assertively at Danny’s mouth.  

 

When Steve pulls back eventually, Danny sighs deeply, “God… your mouth… I love your mouth so, so much…”

 

“So…was it… okay?” Steve asks, hesitantly.

 

“Oh, babe… that was so much better than okay. That was… fucking amazing!”

 

Steve grins a relieved and happy grin and pulls Danny toward the stairs so they can get out of their ruined tuxes and into a warm shower, where, who knows what might happen…

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Making Out


	14. Day Fourteen - Making Out

 

 

** January 14th **

  

“Seriously?” Danny asks with skepticism

 

“Yeah, seriously. I promise, Danny… it’s kinda hot,” Steve replies earnestly, but with a tinge of hopefulness as well.

 

Danny rolls his eyes. “The things I do for you…

 

A happy grin lights Steve’s face and he kisses the tip of Danny’s hard cock.

 

Danny’s done this before – well, all but the last part that Steve is talking about – with men and women both, and honestly, he’s mostly just found it awkward. But Steve wants to add his own little twist to the end, so, as he seems unable to deny his partner much of anything, Danny finds himself in lying on his side with Steve’s cock in his mouth and his cock in Steve’s mouth: 69.

 

And, much as has been Danny’s experience before, it is somewhat awkward. He always finds it really hard to concentrate on what he’s doing to his partner while getting sucked-off himself, so he generally ends up feeling bad that he’s not performing well. And, it’s especially demoralizing when your partner has your cock all the way down his throat and you cannot come close to replicating the feat. Nonetheless, he must be doing something right, because he can tell by the signals Steve is sending that he is nearing climax: His grunts are sprinkled with moans of pleasure; his hips are moving erratically; and Danny can actually _see_ Steve’s balls pulling up close to his body and feel his cock getting thicker in his mouth.

 

Steve taps Danny’s thigh - their prearranged indicator that they are very close - and Danny lets his own resistance go completely. He had been holding-off his orgasm as long as possible - since coming fairly simultaneously is the key to Steve’s plan – but he taps Steve’s leg as well and finally relaxes, allowing his own orgasm to begin to crash over him.

 

First he feels Steve’s body flex rigidly, then tastes the bitter shot in his mouth. He tries hard not to jerk his head away, catching all of Steve’s come and not letting any escape. A second later, Steve hollows his cheeks and gives one final strong suck and Danny empties his load into Steve’s mouth, as well. The moment Danny’s hips stop moving and he has released the last of his come into his partner, Steve moves like a panther - quick and graceful – and rearranges himself half-on top of Danny. His face is just an inch from Danny’s and when Steve looks down and cocks his head in question, Danny rolls his eyes but gives a small nod.

 

Steve delays, and then lowers his closed mouth slowly to Danny’s, increasing the anticipation. Danny finds he is lifting his head, reaching for Steve, suddenly wanting this very badly. Steve presses his lips to Danny’s and then slowly turns his head a bit to slot their mouths tightly together. Danny feels Steve’s tongue snake out and gently nudge against his lips and he opens his mouth quickly, feeling the warm, slightly-sticky fluid flow, as gravity pulls Danny’s come from Steve’s mouth. The small pool of Steve’s come is still in Danny’s mouth, too, and Steve immediately sweeps his tongue in, swirling their combined fluid together.

 

It is a bit of an assault on Danny’s taste buds as he notices their distinct tastes. Danny can actually differentiate his tanginess from Steve’s slightly less bitter-tasting come, though as their tongues glide around each other, their essences co-mingle into something completely new and different – just like mixing ingredients in the kitchen. Danny finds his tongue chasing Steve’s, wanting to blend and fuse this new flavor.  

 

Danny has to admit, though he had been pretty skeptical, he finds that, in fact, Steve was right; there’s something incredibly hot about this. His right hand reaches up and finds purchase on the side of Steve’s face, fingers wrapped around Steve’s ear and thumb gently stroking his cheekbone. Danny moans as Steve’s tongue twirls around his and he opens his mouth wider and the kiss deepens considerably. The volume of fluid in their mouths increases as their saliva is added, and soon Danny finds that he needs to break the kiss and swallow, or he risks choking.

 

Steve releases his mouth as soon as Danny lets out a small grunt, and Danny swallows quickly and then gasps a bit. But he looks at the glint in Steve’s eye and then quickly dives back in, using the momentum to roll them over so that Danny is laying on Steve, the weight of his upper body resting on his forearms. There’s enough come still remaining so that a small trickle slides into Steve’s mouth and Steve moans when he feels it. He reaches both arms up, wrapping one elbow tightly around Danny’s neck, the other hand threading through the hair at the back of Danny’s head and gripping firmly. Danny manages to slip his arms under Steve’s shoulders so the two of them are locked against each other – neither allowing the other to move.

 

They lie like that for a long, long time; mouths pressed firmly against each other, tongues dancing between them. The slightly tacky texture of their come slowly dilutes and dissipates, leaving just the faintest ghost of flavor and smooth surfaces behind. When breathing becomes slightly difficult, one of them (usually Danny, because Steve’s lung capacity is much greater) will turn their head and shift the kiss the other way, providing an opening for a fresh in-take of air. They always return though, seeking the other’s tongue.

 

While the kiss had started deep and heated after the frenzy of their orgasms, it gradually transforms into something slower, gentler and more languid. The wet noise of their lips and tongues sliding against each other is occasionally punctuated by a small moan of pleasure, each of them getting lost in the haze of their connection. They continue the soft, smooth slide, one tongue creeping into the other’s mouth and slowly wrapping around the other; and then receding, but always chased back into its own warm, wet home.

 

Danny has no idea how long they have been at this, but he thinks it must be well over a half an hour, when he is slightly roused from the cloud of pleasure he’s been floating on, to realize he can feel that Steve’s cock is hard again and pressing insistently into his hip. He is even more surprised to find that his own cock is more than half-erect, but it is a happy surprise, nonetheless; it’s been years since he had a turn-around time this short, but he’s completely on-board with taking full advantage of it.

 

Danny drops his torso down onto Steve a little more and rubs purposefully against him. Steve replies with a long and satisfied moan and pushes his hips up against Danny, slotting his cock into the crease of Danny’s hip. Danny’s cock is rubbing against Steve’s belly, now slick with sweat and pre-come, so the friction is beautiful and Danny shivers as his cock grows harder.

 

Their kiss deepens again and Steve’s hand is relentlessly flexing in Danny’s hair, still holding their mouths tightly together. It doesn’t take long before Danny’s hears Steve groan, feels him arch his body upward, and then feels a warm spurt of come just below his ribs. The sensation spurs Danny into his last frantic grinds against Steve and he also comes, finally pulling his mouth away and dropping his head down alongside Steve’s, breathing frantic and hot into his ear.

 

They lie panting against each other for several long moments, both trying to absorb this thing that just happened. Eventually Steve huffs a little laugh and Danny echoes it back. “Okay…” Danny mumbles, “…that was really hot.”

 

Danny can feel Steve’s face next to his, crease into a broad smile. Steve’s arms move down and wrap around Danny’s back and he gives a brief, tight squeeze before he releases him and Danny slowly rolls off and onto his side. Steve’s arm is under Danny though, and he flexes his wrist and runs his fingers lightly across Danny’s back. It feels tender and loving and Danny sighs contentedly and closes his eyes. He yawns deeply, wanting to sleep but knowing that if they do, they’ll wake later regretting it mightily; sticky with dried spunk and reeking to high heaven.

 

But Steve’s light caress is lulling him and he can’t help but find that his mind drifts toward the welcoming arms of Morpheus. Danny dozes like that for what feels like ages, half-awake and half-asleep, hypnotized by Steve’s touch; and as he finally succumbs, he imagines – or dreams - that he hears Steve whisper, “I love you, Danno.”    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Trying an Extreme Sport


	15. Day Fifteen - Trying an Extreme Sport

 

** January 15th **

 

“Remind me why we’re doing this again?” Danny asks, staring up at the rock outcrop in front of him.

 

“Because it will be fun, Danny,” is Steve’s slightly impatient reply.

 

“Yeah… that doesn’t look like fun.”

 

“Come on, Danno. You’ve done this at the rock wall – it’s about time you tried the real thing!”

 

They are standing at the base of Makapu’u Crag, about fifteen miles outside of Honolulu. Steve has them swathed in helmets, harnesses, rope and other intimidating climbing equipment and he is checking and rechecking everything.

 

“I don’t know, that… that doesn’t really look like it’s climbable,” Danny says, looking up uneasily.

 

Steve laughs a little. “Danny, this is rated an ‘easy’ climb and the route is already bolted. I’m going to be right above you setting additional anchors – all you have to do is follow me and put your hands and feet where I put my hands and feet,” Steve reassures him.

 

“Uh, maybe you haven’t noticed, but you are freakishly proportioned and my normal, human-sized arms and legs will not be able to reach where yours do.”

 

Steve huffs and bends in to give Danny a quick, but sweet, kiss. “Danny, I’ll go slow - not stretch too far. Look, this rock has good texture that’s easy to grip. It’s only forty feet… you’ll be fine. And if you fall for some reason, I’ll have you on-belay* and you won’t go far, I promise.”

 

“I swear to God, if I die and don’t ever get to see Grace again, I will kill you.”

 

Grace… Grace is the reason they are here today – now. When Steve came back from a cancelled deposition at 9:00 this morning, he caught the last of Danny’s conversation with his daughter. Well, it wasn’t an actual conversation; it was mostly Danny speaking Grace’s name loudly into the phone and then cursing and slamming the phone on his desk. Connections had been erratic between them, but this particular call dropped after less than a minute and Danny was completely unsuccessful at reaching her again.

 

In the absence of an active case to offer any distraction from his frustration and despondence, Steve had somehow coaxed Danny into the car after lunch, and out to Makapu’u Point, to finally, _finally_ get him on a climb. Now Steve is above Danny, taking it slow and looking back frequently to check on him, talking him through the climb.

 

Down below him, Danny is working his way up the crag, following Steve’s route and trying to place his hands and feet exactly where Steve has. It isn’t really as hard as he had envisioned, and as long as he doesn’t look down, he finds he is mostly fine and doesn’t get gripped*. So he keeps looking up instead, and finds that he is increasingly enjoying the sight.

 

Steve is several feet above him, wearing tight climbing pants and his harness, and the view is very appealing. The strain of the effort as he hoists himself up showcases how toned and muscled Steve really is. His quads, hamstrings and calves are all on display, and all are extremely appealing; but mostly Danny is watching Steve’s glutes. It’s hard not to – the way they squeeze and flex and then relax for a brief second as other muscles take over, and the harness is like a frame in which to view a fine work of art. It’s very distracting. But it ends up being distracting in a good way, because before he knows it, Danny is at the top of the outcropping and Steve is clasping him on the shoulder, smiling and congratulating him for making it all the way up.

 

“Isn’t the view amazing?” Steve say, a little bit of awe in his voice as he rotates them around to look at the coastline and nearby islands.  

 

“Uh, yeah, that was quite a view, all right,” Danny smirks, and Steve gives him a puzzled look.

 

After they rest for a bit and drink some water, Steve goes over the ‘how to’ of rappelling with Danny again and they begin their descent. Once they are back on lower ground, Danny has to grudgingly admit that, no, it wasn’t as awful or terrifying as he thought it would be, and yes, maybe he would do it again sometime. Steve seems so genuinely pleased about the whole thing, that it puts Danny in a good mood as well; he does love to see ‘happy Steve’.

 

The entire drive home, Steve rambles enthusiastically and non-stop about other climbs they might try in the future and is throwing climbing terms around left and right. Danny is only half-tracking though, because all he can really think about is Steve’s ass… the sight of his glutes in those climbing pants. His mind begins to wander to all the things he would like to do to Steve when they get home and soon he has to intentionally switch his train of thought because he finds that his cock is growing hard in his pants. He suggests they go to his house since it’s closer and he literally cannot wait the few extra minutes it would take to drive to Steve’s.  

 

Back at home, Steve starts to head toward his kitchen, but Danny stops him. Steve looks at him, confused, but before he can say anything Danny is dragging him the other way toward the bathroom.

 

“You… in the shower… now!” Danny orders.

 

Steve gives Danny a questioning look. “Why?... I’m hungry...”

 

“Because I just watched your exquisite ass ascend a mountain and now I need to get my hands on it – so go… now… shower!” Danny barks again.

 

A slow smile spreads across Steve’s face. “You like my ass?”

 

“What - are you kidding me? Do you honestly think there is a person alive, male or female, who could look at your ass in those damn climbing pants and not want to get their hands on it? Now would you PLEASE go get in the shower!”

 

Steve laughs and gives in, letting Danny push him down the hall, his hand firmly on said-ass. They stumble into the bathroom and Danny is grabbing at Steve’s clothes, pulling them off the best he can as he does the same with his own. Steve reaches in and turns on the shower and Danny tries to push him in.

 

“Will you hang on a second?! The water’s not even hot yet!” Steve is still laughing as he talks, finding Danny’s enthusiasm endearing.

 

Danny sighs in frustration and stands impatiently, waiting for the water to get hot. As soon it approaches acceptable, he pushes Steve in and follows on his heels. Danny grabs the soap and quickly lathers it, soaping down his own and Steve’s body in rapid succession. He pays particular attention to running his sudsy hands around Steve’s ass; running them slipperily and luxuriously around his cock and balls in the front and in and out of his cleft and around the tops of his thighs in the back. Steve indulges Danny and does as commanded: turning; lathering; rinsing, etc. At one point, Steve presses Danny against the wall and slides his tongue into Danny’s mouth. Danny moans and reaches around to grab Steve’s ass with both hands, kneading it roughly, but after just a of couple short moments, Danny stops them.

 

“No! No, we are not doing this here… I have other plans…” and Danny continues to rush through their clean-up, washing away the sweat and grime from their climb.

 

Steve puts his hands up in surrender, giving Danny another indulgent smile and follows Danny out of the shower when he turns the water off. Danny throws a towel at Steve, instructing him to hurry while he swiftly dries himself.   “I’m proud of you, Danny… you’ve finally embraced the three-minute shower,” Steve laughs, but Danny throws him an unimpressed look and heads to the bedroom, dropping his towel on the floor as he leaves.

 

“Hurry up!” Steve hears Danny demand as he finishes wiping himself off, so he too drops his towel and heads into the bedroom.

 

Danny is waiting for him, kneeling on the bed, and as Steve approaches, Danny reaches out to grab him and pull him in more quickly. He wraps his hand around Steve’s neck and pulls him in for a hot, intense kiss, immediately reaching down with his other hand to palm Steve’s cock, which is just starting to show interest, and Steve moans his approval.

 

“What’s got into you?” Steve asks when Danny eventually breaks the kiss.

 

Danny’s not actually sure himself; he’s kind of chalking it up to the extreme arousal of those first, heady days of a new relationship/sex partner – when you are so horny all the time that all you can think about is the next time you can have sex.

 

“I told you,” he says, “I just spent the last hours looking up at your ass and thinking about all the things I wanted to do and now I really want to get at it!”

 

“Danny…” Steve says, tensing up a bit.

 

“Oh for God’s sake! I’m not going to attack you and try to fuck you, Steven… will you please relax!” Danny says with mild exasperation. “Now, do me a favor will you, and turn over and lay on your stomach.”

 

Steve doesn’t say anything, nor does he move; he kneels facing Danny and looking with uncertainty at the spot beside him where Danny had pointed.

 

Danny’s voice softens considerably and he reaches out to put his hand gently on Steve’s leg. “Steve. Trust me. Please. I think I have a pretty good understanding of what you’re okay with and not, but in case I’m wrong, you know all you have to do is tell me to stop.”

 

Steve glances over at Danny and gives a small smile, and then lies down as Danny asked him to do. Danny takes a position between his legs and eases Steve’s legs further apart. “Relax…” he soothes as he begins to lightly stroke his hands up and down the insides of Steve’s thighs. With each pass he lands a little higher until he reaches his true destination and slides his warm hands over Steve’s beautiful behind. Danny rubs his hands over each buttock, pressing and massaging, digging deep as Steve groans in appreciation.

 

Danny lays down too, his feet hanging off the end of the bed, and applies, wet, open-mouthed kisses to Steve’s lower back, sucking very lightly and slowly moving downward. He nips lightly at his bottom, moving from one side to the other, taking his time and worshiping the muscles with his mouth. Steve sighs happily and rocks his body a little, and Danny knows he is trying to generate some friction for his cock, which is trapped beneath him; Danny is doing the same in his position below Steve.

 

Slowly, Danny spreads Steve’s cheeks apart and continues his oral attention, the nips from earlier turning to long, wet kisses and slow licks, moving deeper and deeper into the crease. Steve is clearly enjoying it; Danny can see that his breathing has picked up and his back is starting to shine with a slight sheen of sweat as his heartrate picks up. Steve turns his head from its sideways position to rest his forehead on his hands which are lying on top of one another. “Danny…” he groans, his breath hitching a little.

 

Danny pauses for a second to take in the sight before him – the thing he couldn’t wait to get his hands on. Danny’s mouth waters a little bit and he bends down once again, this time licking a long, wet stripe from behind Steve’s balls, over his anus and all the way up to the top of the cleft. Steve gasps loudly above him and lifts his head, craning his neck to try to see behind him.

 

“Relax…” Danny says again and then leans in to do what he’s really been thinking about for the last few hours. This time, Danny’s mouth goes right for Steve’s hole, laving it with his tongue over and over, as Steve writhes and moans into the pillow.

 

Danny presses his lips around the opening and sucks a little while gently slipping the tip of his tongue inside. Steve bucks his hips involuntarily, nearly bashing Danny’s nose. “Sorry…sorry!” Steve rasps, reaching out to grasp the slats on the headboard to try to get better control over his body, at the same time that he spreads his legs as far as he possibly can to give Danny complete access.

 

“Hmmm,” Danny responds, his mouth already re-occupied. He begins to alternate between licking broad stripes and firmly tracing his tongue around the tight ring of muscle, easing it open. Slowly, as he kisses and sucks and laves and gently prods, the muscle begins to relax and Danny can tell that Steve is getting close to coming. Steve moans again and again and keeps repeating Danny’s name, rocking more insistently. Danny has come to learn the tell-tale signs of Steve’s impending orgasm and he knows it will be any second, so he is relieved when he can tell that the muscle has relaxed enough, and he finally plunges his tongue as deep inside of Steve as he can wriggle it.

 

“ _DANNY! AHHHH, GOD!_ ” Steve yells and comes, his body convulsing rigidly. Danny tries to hang on – literally – his fingers gripping onto Steve’s cheeks, his face pressed deep and hard into the crease. He’s doing his best to keep his tongue inside of Steve’s body, swirling it around and around, and somehow manages to maintain it until Steve’s body suddenly stills. The next moment, every muscle in Steve’s body seems to collapse downward onto the mattress, and he lets out a long, low groan.      

 

Danny lets out a sigh and pulls his face up, turning his head to lightly kiss Steve’s buttocks again.

 

“Come up here,” Steve pants, rolling over and reaching his hand down to Danny. Danny drags himself up the bed and collapses next to Steve. “Need a hand?” Steve asks, starting to reach down, but Danny stops him.

 

“Already taken care of – same as yours.” In truth, Danny had barely registered his own orgasm as he was completely wrapped up in what he was doing with his mouth.

 

“That was pretty unexpected,” Steve mumbles in Danny’s ear.

 

Danny smiles. “I like to keep things interesting, babe.”

 

“I can’t wait ‘til we go climbing next time,” Steve smiles in return.

 

Danny huffs, “Who says there’ll be a next time?”

 

“Well, maybe if there _is_ a next time, you can ascend first, and I’ll belay _you_ from below.”

 

Danny cocks an interested eyebrow at that. “Well, maybe then…”

 

They lie quietly and content, exhausted from their climb and their more recent activities. Both stay sprawled on the bed as the room gets darker, lacking the energy to do much else.

 

But Danny is Danny, and God knows he’s not very good at keeping his mouth shut and leaving well enough alone. So he impulsively decides to drop a bombshell. He’s tired of playing at some game that he doesn’t even know the rules to, and he wants Steve to know where he stands. Danny doesn’t want to have to hold himself back anymore just because Steve is unable to move forward, so he props himself up a little, takes a deep breath and…

 

“I love you,” he says, heartfelt, and unflinchingly looking Steve in the eyes.

 

Steve squirms a little. “I know you do, Danny. And you know I love you too,” he says lightly.

 

“No, Steve. I’m not saying that. I’m not saying ‘hey Steve, love ya’, like we have been. I’m saying, _I_ , Danny Williams, am _in love_ with _you_ , Steve McGarrett. I get that maybe you’re not quite in the same place with me here. But, I’m hoping you’ll get here eventually, or I wouldn’t still be around, so I’ll wait a while for you to catch up. But I’m not going to wait around for years like Cath did; so you gotta get your head screwed on straight one of these days and figure out what it is you want, or what you are capable of giving. If you want me – great – you got me. But I’m getting in deep here and if you decide you can’t do it, I’d like to know soon, before my heart gets completely ripped out of my chest and trampled on. Okay?”

 

Danny waits, hoping Steve can materialize the words he wants to hear – the ones he wonders if he really heard last night…

 

Steve hesitates and then nods slightly, “Okay,’ he rasps, but adds nothing more.

 

“Okay,” Danny says again, as he puts his head back down and closes his eyes against the rich disappointment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Belay = Use of a rope to protect a climber against a fall. A climber can be belayed by another person, or be climbing alone, using an advanced technique called a self-belay. 
> 
> *Gripped = Frozen from fear. 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, it just occurred to me last night that I should let you know what’s coming up, especially since I switched the order of some of the prompts from the original challenge to help make the story-lines fit better. And maybe you want to see if you can guess what will happen. ; ) I’ll go back later and add that to the earlier chapters. So…
> 
> Next up: “During the Morning Ritual”


	16. Day Sixteen - During the Morning Ritual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Half-way there! I’d be lying if I said this wasn’t exhausting… I never actually envisioned chapters that would be 3K+. For those of you actually following this, thank you for reading and commenting and bearing with me!
> 
> I really need to stop and thank my beta, KippyVee, again. She’s been amazing. I send her something and she sends it back and it’s perfect. And then I tinker with it some more until the moment I post, so if there are any mistakes, they are all mine. Thank you, Kippy – you’re awesome!

 

** January 16th **

 

Danny stands by his kitchen counter, watching the coffee brew and willing it to go faster; he needs coffee. He can’t function in the morning without coffee, so the first thing he does when he’s at home is climb out of bed, turn on the coffee-maker and wait for that first cup to brew. He stands, leaning on the counter, his hands extended out to the side, elbows locked, and watches, slowly waking to the heavenly aroma of the elixir of the gods. Danny could get a fancier machine with a timer so that his coffee is already brewed when he wakes up, but it’s sort of like morning mediation for Danny and he enjoys it – relies on it, even. It is seven minutes of dedicated time to just stare at the drip and think; turning over the thoughts in his head without any other distractions.

 

When he’s at Steve’s, Steve is up and out and swimming before Danny even realizes it, and there, he finds he needs to shower and dress and wake up fully before going downstairs to deal with Steve’s complex coffee machine. Steve’s routine at Danny’s house is more relaxed than his practically-religious dedication to his morning swim at home; sometimes he’ll go for a run before breakfast, but sometimes he skips it and tries to make up for it with a swim later in the day.

 

This morning, when his seven minutes starts, Danny is thinking about the disappointment of last night, and Steve’s inability to give him any kind of sign that he can commit to this thing they have. He laughs to himself without humor as he thinks about their climb yesterday and it occurs to him that Steve is ‘gripped’, and he wonders if Steve will ever be able to work his way out of his fear of commitment.  

 

For now, Steve’s bleak, “okay” is still echoing in his head, and Danny hopes that Steve opts for a run this morning because he could use a little space to get over it and move on. He knows he can; he understands Steve better than anyone (he thinks), so he knows what he’s gotten himself into here. Still, it’s hard not to feel disappointment when you want something so badly.

 

Unfortunately, that’s not going to happen because just two minutes into his morning percolation, Steve walks into the kitchen and steps up behind him, bending down to lightly skim his lips across the back of Danny’s neck; lips and neck the only contact between the two.

 

“Morn…” Danny starts, but Steve quickly interrupts with a quiet “Shhhhh…”

 

Danny is confused and he starts to shift his body to turn toward his partner, but Steve’s hands are quickly on Danny’s, firmly pressing them back down to the counter where they were, for all intents and purposes, preventing him from moving very much one way or another. Once Danny has stilled, Steve removes his hands but doesn’t touch him anywhere else.

 

Steve’s mouth again goes to Danny’s neck, kissing and licking, and moving slowly upward to his jaw and ear. Okay, Danny thinks, maybe this is just as good as meditation, so he relaxes a little and lets himself enjoy Steve’s attention. Steve’s cock briefly presses into his back and Danny can feel that he is already very hard. Danny tips his hips slightly forward to rub a bit against the counter for friction against his own hardening cock, and his bloods starts to move south with interest.

 

Just the light skimming of Steve’s lips against his neck and jaw has Danny’s breathing picking up, and soon he feels Steve’s fingers slip under the elastic of his boxers and slide them down his legs. He subtly uses his knee to nudge between Danny’s legs, prompting Danny to spread his feet wide apart. Danny isn’t sure exactly what Steve’s playing at here, but he’s willing to go along for now. So far, there’s been no _bad_ sex between them and he has no reason to believe this time would be any different. He can’t say he is loving what is going on but he feels like he should give Steve the benefit of the doubt and trust him – as Steve has trusted Danny.

 

But all of this has happened with no words and very little physical contact, and Danny is becoming slightly disquieted, so just to test the waters, he starts to move his hands from where they still rest on the counter; Steve immediately grabs them and presses them back down to where they were. After a couple of seconds of holding them still, Steve removes his hands and steps back a little, and Danny hears the tell-tale snap of the cap on a bottle of lube and then the wet, slightly obscene sound of Steve slicking up his cock. Steve steps back up close behind him and Danny feels the unexpected nudge of Steve’s cock between the crease of his ass and then against his hole.

 

“ _Steve…_ ” Danny says, a bit of panic in his voice; they haven’t prepped at all.

 

But “Shhhhhh...” is Steve’s only reply.

 

Danny grips the kitchen counter anxiously, but doesn’t say anything further and doesn’t move. This is making him a little nervous but he trusts Steve – completely; he knows he could say ‘stop’ and he’s sure Steve would. For now, he doesn’t need to, so he remains silent.

 

Steve takes a step closer, bends his knees so his hips are below Danny’s. He puts his hands on the counter between Danny’s hands and Danny’s torso – but still not touching him - and slowly… oh, so slowly… starts to straighten his knees, standing taller and pushing inexorably inside. Danny hisses at the stretching sensation, but Steve is going so painstakingly slow that it doesn’t actually hurt; the deliberate pace allows Danny’s body to adjust, even if Steve hasn’t prepped him beforehand with his fingers.

 

It takes a very long time, but eventually Steve’s cock can’t push any further in and he stills for a long moment. Danny is panting a bit, but not in pain - maybe in anticipation of what might come next.

 

And what comes next is that Steve fucks Danny standing up, the only contact between their bodies now being Steve’s cock in Danny’s ass. Both of them are leaning their hands on the kitchen counter and Steve is using it as leverage as he very slowly bends his knees, drawing his cock out a tiny bit, then straightening again, pushing back in, all the while keeping several inches distance between all other parts of their bodies.

 

The first thrusts are very small, only an inch or so, ensuring that Danny’s body is able to fully adjust. But soon enough, it’s clear to both of them that there’s no more cause to worry and Steve begins to work in and out more vigorously. Their height difference makes it easy for Steve to fuck Danny in this position, each thrust pushing him deep, deep inside his partner. Steve can’t even fully straighten his legs, given the height difference, and each time he pushes in as far as he can, his pelvis hits Danny’s ass and it forces a grunt from below Danny’s diaphragm.

 

Danny’s cock is hard now too and he reflexively moves his right hand, again, to start to reach down and touch himself, but Steve immediately stops moving his hips, and he firmly, almost aggressively, grabs Danny hand and places it back on the counter. Steve restores his own hand back to its spot on the counter, waits a few seconds to make sure Danny is not going to try that again, and then slowly resumes pumping his hips. Danny drops his head between his shoulders and groans deeply, partly in arousal and partly in frustration. As he looks down, he can see his cock bobbing against his stomach each time Steve rams into him; it is achingly hard and red, and dripping pre-come.

 

As Steve continues to bend and straighten his legs, pistoning into Danny, he adds a snap to his hips with each new up-thrust. These kicks at the end get more and more forceful, until Danny’s heels are actually forced up off of the floor a tiny bit each time. God, Danny knows he’s going to be feeling this for a while, but he is completely turned-on by Steve’s slightly rough treatment, even though he’s not entirely thrilled with the emotional distance Steve is working with here.

 

Soon, Steve is pumping his hips wildly, fucking Danny at a frantic pace, and grunting from the force he is using. Danny’s head bobs between his shoulders and he braces as hard as he can against the counter, concentrating on staying upright and catching his breath as Steve slams into him over and over, jarring Danny’s body with each thrust. This frenzy brings Steve to the brink of orgasm much faster than usual, and Danny feels his hips begin to lose their rhythm and stutter. With little warning, Steve straightens his legs further than ever before and freezes, letting out a cavernous groan, and Danny can feel Steve coming deep inside him.

 

Steve’s body convulses slightly as the last of his orgasm unrolls through him, and then Steve finally touches him. But it’s not the gentle touch Danny craves, rather, Steve wraps a firm arm around Danny and drags him down hard to the floor as Steve’s own legs buckle. They fall in a heap together, Steve somehow managing to control their drop enough so that Danny lands mostly in Steve’s lap. He immediately reaches around and grips Danny’s cock, roughly pulling on it until Danny lets out a strangled yell and comes hard, convulsing in Steve’s arms.

 

As soon as his body stops jerking involuntarily, Danny rolls out of Steve’s arms and off of his lap and lays on his back on the hard kitchen floor, panting slightly. He stays there, immobile as he comes down from the high of his orgasm, staring at the ceiling and collecting his thoughts, trying to understand what just happened. His gut tells him that he pushed too hard last night and Steve is trying to regain distance and control. He’d like to believe that it is an unconscious impulse on Steve’s part, but who knows what the hell is going on in that head. Regardless, Danny isn’t overly thrilled with how that just went down and feels he needs to call Steve on it.  

    

“You wanna tell me what the hell that just was?” There is slight annoyance in Danny’s voice, but when he looks at the smug look on Steve’s face, his anger peeks.

 

“I thought that was an amazing fuck,” Steve is still panting and grinning now.

 

“Fuck you!” Danny says, standing up; he’s really tired of this game.

 

“Danny… what…?” Steve starts, his surprise apparent.

 

Danny rounds on Steve, who is still sitting on the floor. “That was like being fucked by a stranger – we couldn’t have been more disconnected if we had sex by remote control in different rooms. But maybe that was your intention?”

 

“What does that mean?” Steve asks, sounding genuinely perplexed.

 

“What does it mean? It means you’re freaked out by what I said last night and now you’re running scared. Congratulations – you win a gold medal in the emotional-distance event at the avoidance Olympics!”

 

Steve looks wildly confused and conflicted. He opens his mouth to say something – he’s not sure what – but he is interrupted by Danny’s phone ringing, and when he looks over, he sees Grace’s smiling face reflecting up from the screen.

 

“ _Shit…_ ” Danny says pulling on his boxers. “Just… go. I’ll see you at the office later.”

 

“Danny,” Steve tries again, weakly, but Danny turns his back on him and puts the phone to his ear.

 

“Hey, Monkey!” Steve hears Danny say with the characteristic enthusiasm he always has when talking to his daughter.

 

Steve stands and listens for a minute, wishing he could also talk to Grace, but knowing that Danny won’t invite him to this morning. His thoughts are in complete disarray. He doesn’t really even know what he was trying to do back there; consciously, he just knew he really wanted to fuck Danny this morning, but stopping to consider what he just did, he sees Danny’s point. It was a power-play, for sure; something that he doesn’t typically engage in so directly. Maybe Danny is right, and unconsciously he was trying to put up a new wall after Danny did so much damage to his fortification last night.

 

Steve turns and walks back to the bedroom and puts on running clothes. He and Danny drove here together yesterday, so he’ll have to run home, shower, and drive himself to work. He slips out the door quietly and starts running, setting a fast pace and hoping to make sense of his confused thoughts.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Spooning


	17. Day Seventeen - Spooning

 

** January 17th **

 

By the time Danny had gotten to work after he had confronted Steve in the kitchen, he had calmed down considerably – though not entirely. He knew he wasn’t being fair to Steve; he knew he was being impatient, and couldn’t really expect Steve’s hang-ups about loss and relationships to simply disappear overnight. He had been ‘with’ Cath for years, for Christ’s sake, and had never really committed to her. Why Danny kept pushing him to commit after barely a month ‘together’, he wasn’t sure.

 

Steve’s power-play had been… interesting. Yes, Danny enjoyed the physicality of it, but much like the day when Benny had joined them in the bedroom, Danny was uncomfortable with the barriers that that type of sexual encounter had inherent in it. The worst part was that he was pretty sure it was intentional on Steve’s part (though his motivation possibly subconscious), and that’s what got his ire up more than anything; Steve knew that Danny wanted – needed – a connection with sex, and Steve had purposely gone as far the other direction as possible.

 

But talking to Grace – and not being cut off at all – had improved his mood considerably, so by the time he arrived at the Palace, he no longer felt entirely inclined to wring his partner’s neck.

 

Even if he had wanted to, there was no time; a case had come up and as soon as he walked in the door, Steve was throwing his tac vest at him and they were running out. In the car, Steve filled him in and from that moment, they had been going non-stop all day. Danny was relieved to find that they still worked seamlessly, regardless of any issues they may have been having in their private lives.

 

It was past midnight when they finally wrapped things up and were able to think about leaving. Danny got up from his desk, completely exhausted, and was headed toward the door when Steve grabbed his arm.

 

“Come to mine?” he asked quietly, sounding uncertain.

 

Danny looked up at Steve and sighed. “I don’t know… I’m not sure that’s such a great idea.”

 

“Danny, please. I’m… I’m sorry about this morning. I wasn’t intentionally trying to… I honestly don’t know why I did that. Please…. Just… come back to my place tonight.” Steve hated to hear himself virtually begging, but he was slightly terrified at the idea of Danny walking out that door without him.

 

Danny looked at him for a long moment, considering everything. In his head, he knew he probably should just go home alone and get a good night’s sleep. But standing there, exhausted, with Steve looking lost and vulnerable, Danny’s heart didn’t have any reserves of will power to call upon. And, Jesus Christ, pathetic as he felt about it, he really did just want to _be_ with Steve. He sighed again and rubbed a hand down his face and nodded. “Okay, yeah… okay.”

 

Steve seemed to exhale in relief and then bent down and gave Danny a shy, chaste kiss. Danny pushed into it a little bit, signaling to Steve that they were okay for the moment, and they left the Palace together, though driving separately to Steve’s house.

 

They are mostly quiet once they get there; both of them are tired and mentally still dealing with the fallout from the morning before. Danny is sitting on the couch messing with his laptop when Steve pauses by the stairs after locking-up. “Are you coming up?” he asks, tentative but hopeful.

 

“Yeah, uh, I’ll be up in a minute. Grace said she was going to send me some pictures and I just want to take a quick look,” Danny replies, slightly distracted. He knows he should ask Steve if wants to look at the photos too (because of course he does), but after the day he just had, Danny needs a minute alone with Grace – or at least with pictures of Grace – to patch his soul a little bit.

 

When he goes upstairs ten minutes later he _does_ feel better; any little piece of Grace will do that for him. He heads to the bathroom to shower first, wanting to wash the grime of the day off before he goes to bed. It’s not until he gets out of the shower that he notices: Steve has left a brand-new toothbrush and his preferred brand of toothpaste on the bathroom counter for him. Danny just stares at them for a moment, wondering when the hell Steve even had time to get them, given the day they just had; but the fist that has been clenched around Danny’s heart for the past few days loosens just a little bit. He smiles as he unwraps the toothbrush from its package, noticing that not only is it the brand of his toothbrush at home, but it’s also the same color.

 

After brushing his teeth, he pads quietly into the bedroom. It looks like Steve also showered and he appears to be already asleep, so Danny slips naked in-between the sheets and rolls over onto his side. A second later, though, Steve spoons up behind Danny, snakes one arm under his pillow and drapes the other around his torso, pulling him in close.

 

“Thought you were asleep,” Danny murmurs.

 

“Not yet… waiting for you,” Steve mumbles back, nuzzling his face into the back of Danny’s neck. Danny can feel that Steve is naked too, but his partner doesn’t initiate anything; instead he just holds Danny close and every now and then Danny feels the slightest brush of Steve’s lips across his nape.

 

After several minutes of just spooning together, Danny rotates his shoulders a bit and turns his head, capturing Steve’s mouth in a warm kiss when he lifts his head. The kiss is unhurried and gentle; their mouths are only slightly open and their tongues make only occasional, brief appearances. Steve’s top hand skims down Danny’s side, and then back up, slowly… and then back down. The caress is so far from what went down in the kitchen yesterday morning that Danny sighs in appreciation.

 

They lie together like that for a long time, kissing lightly, never heated, Steve stroking his warm hand up and down Danny’s side. Eventually, Danny’s fatigue begins to overcome him and he turns his head back away from Steve and snuggles it down into the soft pillow. Steve doesn’t protest; he just wraps both arms around Danny again and spoons up tightly behind him.

 

“Thanks for the toothbrush,” Danny murmurs.

 

Steve seems to hesitate before answering. “If you’re going to be here a lot, you really should have your own,” Steve says quietly, his mouth very close to Danny’s ear. But the question in his voice is clear… ‘ _are_ you going to be here a lot?’

 

It’s not the profound declaration of love and commitment that Danny would like to hear, but - he supposes - baby steps are better than nothing. “Yeah, probably,” Danny mumbles, half-asleep, before he drifts off in Steve’s warm embrace.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know I said each chapter would have explicit slash, but it didn’t feel right to inject that here – and, quite honestly, I thought the guys (and I!) could use a little break. : ) 
> 
> I’m sure they’ll be back at it tomorrow! ; ) Speaking of... Next up: Cooking/Baking


	18. Day Eighteen - Cooking/Baking

 

** January 18th **

 

 ** _Probably_.** What the hell had that meant? **_Probably_?** Steve was still turning that question over in his head 36 hours after Danny had uttered the word as he fell asleep on Friday night (or, technically, Saturday morning). Did he mean, ‘yeah, you’re probably _right_ , I _should_ have my own toothbrush…’ which would be a good thing. Or did he mean ‘I’m _probably_ going to be here a lot, _but maybe not_ …’ which would not be so good. Although Steve was struggling with whether or not he had the wherewithal to say the words he knew Danny wanted to hear, he definitely wanted Danny here, with him; there was no question about _that_ in Steve’s mind.

 

He knew he loved Danny. But he wasn’t sure if he loved him the way Danny seemed to want him to love. He just _didn’t know_ ; he didn’t think he had any frame of reference against which to measure his commitment to Danny. To Steve, the kind of love Danny was talking about implied complete commitment and he just didn’t know if he could do that – at least not yet – the idea petrified him. He had loved Catherine, but he had never told her that until the very end, and when he did, it was much like the “I Love Yous” that he and Danny had been exchanging: yes, I love you – you are incredibly important in my life – but I’m not saying I _love_ you. Every time he had tried to say the words to Danny, he stopped himself; he didn’t want to say them if he wasn’t 100% sure the words would mean the same thing as they did when Danny said them to him. So he kept quiet.

 

He turned things over in his mind again and again, but in the end, he just found himself more confused. What he and Cath had had was cool and easy; what he and Danny have is fire and… not easy. Is that the difference between love and _love_? Passion? Or are they just really hot for each other?

 

‘Love is hard’ – that’s what they say, right? So maybe this _is_ the real kind of love. He knows one thing for sure; he has never had a relationship with anyone that was as complicated and fraught with apparent missteps as this thing he has with Danny. He’s never been this confused and terrified about a relationship before, but Steve’s also pretty sure he’s never been truly in love before, so that could explain it.

 

‘You just know’ – that’s what people say, too, isn’t it?  But he _doesn’t_ ‘just know’ and that’s the crux of his problem. Because if he can’t decide if he is in love with Danny, of all the people that have come in and out of his life over the years, then maybe he’s just… _not_ … in love in that way.

 

This worries him because he doesn’t want to lose Danny. This he knows for sure. He wants Danny around in all parts of his life. The last couple of months have been amazing, in a lot of ways. So Steve worries and thinks and tries to discern… and hesitates. Steve’s mind has been largely consumed with these thoughts for the last day and a half, trying to understand the distinction between love and _love_ , and to figure out what he feels and wants.

 

When they had awoken several hours after Danny had mumbled “ _probably_ ,” things seemed okay between them, so Steve had been encouraged; they even had a slow, sudsy session of mutual hand-jobs in the shower. From there, the rest of the day had gone smoothly even though they had been called unexpectedly into work. But the case had been resolved quickly and the team all went to Kamekona’s truck for lunch; there didn’t seem to be any tension. Steve had been thinking about getting out of there as quickly as possible so that he could take Danny home and fuck him slow and sweet, hoping to communicate to his partner that he was important to Steve.

 

But then, at the last minute, after they had wrapped up the paperwork and they were getting ready to leave work, Danny told Steve he was heading home for the night – making it clear that he was going alone.

 

“Okay, sure,” Steve said, trying not make it obvious how disappointed he was. “See you tomorrow? Maybe we could go rock-climbing again,” Steve tried hopefully.

 

“Uh, I’ve got some things to take care of,” Danny started, and Steve’s heart sank a little. But before he could dive too far deep into his pit of worry…

 

“But I could come by later – dinner?”

 

“Yeah – that’d be great,” Steve replied, relief flooding through him. “We can throw some steaks on the grill. I’ll see you then.” Steve ducked down and gave Danny a quick, discreet kiss and watched him leave on his own.

 

But for the last 24 hours, as he has waited for Danny to arrive, Steve’s mind has been churning with the larger problem of this question of ‘love’, and the smaller problem of what exactly Danny had meant when he had quietly mumbled, ‘ _probably_ …’

\-------------

Danny is a little nervous, but there’s an air of anticipation hanging over him as well. He had felt a little bad last night, when Steve had been obviously disappointed that Danny had gone home without him. But, really, Danny was just completely beat and felt like he needed a night to catch-up on sleep. And he had things to catch-up with at home as well. The fact that the last two weeks had been largely incredible didn’t change the fact that Danny had gotten behind on a lot of things because he was, frankly, so occupied with fucking Steve.

 

One of Danny’s chores for the day was to pick up a few more things to bring to Steve’s, and to pick up a few things for Steve for when he stayed at Danny’s. He hoped he wasn’t reading too much into the toothbrush Steve had bought for him, but he did feel like it was a signal, albeit small, so Danny was going with it. Maybe Steve couldn’t say ‘I love you’ with the ease that Danny could, but he felt the toothbrush had said something: I want you here with me.

 

When Steve hears the Camaro pull up out front, his heart beats a little faster, and the tension he’s been carrying around all day dissipates a bit. It dissipates a lot when he sees that Danny is carrying an overnight bag that seems to be packed pretty full. “What’s all that?” Steve asks, feeling suddenly hopeful.

 

“Uh, well, I thought I should bring some things, you know… if I’m going to be here a lot. It’s just… a few extra clothes, some shaving gear, uh…” Steve is staring at him with a look he can’t quite decipher and Danny suddenly feels off balance, like maybe he’s made a huge mistake here.

 

“Yeah… That’s… great! There’s lots of space in the spare bedroom closet and dresser – and you know where everything goes in the bathroom.” Steve is smiling broadly, and Danny relaxes considerably.

 

“Okay, great… I’ll just go… unpack.” Danny says, gesturing with his thumb over his shoulder. He pauses before he goes though, and looks at Steve. There’s a little bit of awkwardness in the moment as they are both still dancing around the larger elephant in the room, and Danny waits just briefly to see if Steve will add anything more. When he doesn’t, Danny heads upstairs to unload his things.

 

When he gets back downstairs, he can see a vague outline of Steve in the dark over near the grill, so he heads outside to join him.

 

“Hey,” Steve welcomes him. “The coals are ready. You hungry? Should I put the steaks on?”

 

“I could eat,” Danny replies and Steve drops the steaks onto the grill. As Danny starts to walk toward the chairs, Steve stops him and pulls him in for a fast, deep kiss. When he pulls back, Danny is already breathless. “I really missed you last night,” Steve tells him, skimming his lips lightly down Danny’s neck.

 

“Yeah… I… I missed you, too,” Danny swallows. _This_ … _this_ is what makes this so hard. When Steve says things like _that_ , in _that_ way… like he wants Danny all the time. It sounds to Danny like Steve feels the way Danny feels – like Steve’s in love with him. So, is Steve just incapable of saying the words? Or is Danny completely misreading his partner? But he doesn’t think he’s going to get an answer to that question tonight, so Danny decides to put it aside and just enjoy being with Steve, here and now.  

 

Steve’s hands have gone to Danny’s shirt and he is unbuttoning the buttons. “What is it with you and public sex,” Danny asks, half-amused and half-annoyed.

 

“I’m not into public sex, Danny,” Steve huffs. “The neighbors can’t even see into the yard through the trees, plus it’s pitch dark out.” His hands continue on Danny’s shirt and Danny isn’t resisting.   After he slips Danny’s shirt from his shoulders, he pulls his own t-shirt over his head and tosses it aside, and then starts on Danny’s pants.

 

“Where exactly are you going with this?” Danny asks out of curiosity, wondering if Steve is planning to fuck him on the grass or maybe the hammock…

 

“Wherever you want to go,” Steve replies, sounding distracted, again skimming light kisses around his jaw. So Danny starts to back them over to the chairs, and when the back of Steve’s legs bump into his chair, Danny slips his hands down and unties Steve’s board shorts and they drop easily from his hips. Steve has meanwhile opened Danny’s pants and he pulls them down Danny’s legs as he lowers himself to sit in his chair. Danny toes his feet out of his shoes and steps out of the last of his clothes, kicks them aside, and then straddles Steve on the chair.

 

It’s a tight fit, but worth the slight discomfort as they crash their mouths together, releasing a day and a half of shared disquiet. Danny’s hands go to Steve’s hair, grasping and holding him close. Steve holds the back of Danny’s neck with one hand and the other migrates down to his ass and slips into the crease. He massages gently, but without lube, this is not going to work well. Danny is starting to try to think of how to work around that when Steve breaks the kiss and reaches down to his board shorts, coming back with a small bottle.

 

“Seriously?” Danny laughs.

 

“A guy can hope…” Steve grins at him.

 

Danny just laughs again and then bends back in to reassert his mouth onto Steve’s. Their kisses are unhurried but passionate, tongues twining slowly around each other, and all the while, Steve’s fingers are working steadily to open Danny up. Danny begins to shift up and down, helping Steve’s fingers move in and out of his body, but also generating a good deal of friction for their cocks as they rub between their stomachs. Danny’s mouth migrates to Steve’s ear and he begins to lave the shell with his wet tongue, causing Steve to gasp.

 

“Unless you want this to be over in the next 30 seconds, you might want to stop doing that right now,” Steve says, laughing a little, but meaning every word.

 

“We can’t be having that…” Danny murmurs as he stills his body and moves his mouth back over to recapture Steve’s lips.

 

Steve continues to work his fingers for several minutes until Danny pulls back and stands up; Steve arches an eyebrow at him. Danny smiles, turns around, steps one foot to the outside of each of Steve’s legs and backs-up a little. Steve immediately sees where he is going with this and slicks his cock with more lube and then slumps down in the chair a little, slinging his hips forward; he grabs his cock in one hand and puts the other on Danny’s hip, guiding him slowly down onto his erection. From this angle he has the perfect vantage to watch his cock disappear into Danny’s body, and the visual of it sliding inexorably inside and feeling it as it does, seems to increase the physical sensation exponentially.

 

Danny slowly eases himself down onto Steve, eventually getting to the point where for him to sit any further, his feet will have to come off of the ground. He moves his hands to the arms of the chair and transfers his weight from his legs to his arms and then slowly lowers himself the rest of the way. He and Steve groan simultaneously as Danny seats Steve’s cock inside him as deeply as is humanly possible. Danny’s legs are draped over Steve’s and do not reach the ground, so all of Danny’s weight is centered in his ass, the strong force of gravity pulling him down hard onto Steve.

 

“Fuck, Danny…” Steve gasps, but Danny is speechless with the sensation and he cannot respond.

 

Danny’s hands continue to grip the arms of the chair, riding out the intensity of just exactly how deep inside him Steve is. Once he is settled, he slowly leans back against Steve’s chest and rests his head on his shoulder; Steve immediately wraps his arms around Danny and turns his face toward him, latching their mouths together again. Neither of them moves for a few moments beyond the slick slide of their wet tongues and lips, and Danny gripping and releasing the arms of the chair.

 

With all of Danny’s weight carried in Steve’s lap, it’s hard for Steve to do much in the way of really pumping his hips so instead he begins to roll them in a slow circle and back and forth a little, eliciting a small whimper from the back of Danny’s throat.

 

Although it isn’t exactly what Steve had been envisioning, it is the kind of slow, sweet fuck Steve had wanted with Danny. As their tongues swirl around each other, Danny keeps his left hand braced on the arm of the chair and reaches his right arm up to wrap around Steve’s head, holding him close. Steve’s hands have migrated across Danny’s chest, occasionally rubbing or pinching at a nipple, but never with too much sting. Eventually, as he continues to slowly rotate his hips, he reaches his right hand down to stroke Danny’s very hard cock.

 

Danny lets out a groan and bucks his hips up a little – as much as he can with no leverage from his feet – and when he drops back down, a longer, cavernous groan rumbles up from inside him. He has never felt someone so deep inside him before and it makes him catch his breath. He has to break the kiss for a moment and swallow a few times, and he is slightly dazed.    

 

“You okay?” Steve asks as he stops moving his hips.

 

“Christ, yeah. Yeah, I’m okay… it’s just… Jesus… Steve, it’s so… You should feel… I can’t… I can’t describe… just… keep moving… please… everything,” Danny stops because he knows he is babbling now, and he really wants Steve’s mouth back on his. He clutches at Steve’s head again and brings their lips back together, sucking Steve’s tongue into his mouth and then pushing back into Steve’s with his own.

 

Steve resumes rolling his hips and keeps moving his hand up and down on Danny’s cock, and he can feel Danny tremble against him. He experiments a little and gives his hips what little thrust he can and Danny moans and responds by again bucking his own hips upward. Eventually they are able to establish a small rhythm, with Steve being able to drop his hips down a fraction while Danny pushes his up; each time they meet back in the middle – in that place that is so incredibly deep for both of them - they both emit a tiny noise of profound satisfaction.

 

Eventually Danny is greedy for more, so he breaks the kiss and lets go of Steve’s head, bringing his right hand back to the arm of the chair. He uses whatever leverage he can to help lift his hips higher, each time using his weight and gravity to drop back down hard onto Steve’s cock.

 

Steve’s hand is still working Danny’s cock but he is watching Danny, who is still leaning on Steve, with his eyes closed, now. Steve stares at the look of absolute ecstasy on Danny’s face as every exhale carries a small sound of growing pleasure. As they both near orgasm, Steve wonders what exactly it is that Danny wants to describe but can’t, but he is quickly distracted from that train of thought as Danny arches his back sharply away from Steve’s body and his cock twitches and jerks in Steve’s hand. Danny clamps his mouth shut (not wanting to draw the neighbors’ attention) and emits a muffled moan as his first spurt of come lands high on his chest, Steve captures the rest of Danny’s come in his hand and he uses it as he continues to lightly stroke Danny’s cock and rotate his own hips the tiniest bit. After a few moments, Danny begins to feel overstimulated and he places his hand on Steve’s, gently signally him to stop, please.

 

Steve lets go of Danny’s cock and wraps his arms around Danny’s chest, lifting his body up slightly off of Steve’s so that he is able to push up with his legs and fuck hard into Danny for the first time.   It only takes a dozen or so thrusts before he drops Danny back down hard on his cock and comes deeper inside of his partner than he ever has before. Steve squeezes Danny tight as his orgasm wracks through him, hips twitching under Danny’s full-weight again. When he finally stops moving, he releases Danny and they both slump backward - Steve into the chair and Danny into Steve - both completely spent and boneless.

 

They sit there breathing heavily for long moments, neither saying anything as they muster their strength to extricate themselves from the hard chair. Eventually Steve sort of nudges Danny and Danny struggles to shift and stand up, easing his way off of Steve and finding it difficult because his legs seem to have fallen asleep. When they both finally stagger out of the chair, Steve trots over to the grill and flips the steaks and then trots back to Danny, who is moving quite a bit more slowly.

 

“Come on,” Steve says, grabbing Danny’s hand and pulling him toward the water. ”Let’s go rinse off.”

 

“I’m certain you have a perfectly good shower inside your house for just that purpose,” Danny answers, still sounding foggy from his orgasm.

 

“Yeah, but the ocean is right here and I’ve always wanted to get you in there naked.”

 

“Oh, you have, have you,” Danny replies, sounding a bit suspicious, but not resisting at all.

 

Steve just smiles and continues to pull Danny into the water, stopping when the water gets to about Danny’s shoulders. Steve ducks his head underwater for a second and then comes up again and pulls Danny in for a salty kiss. Danny responds, opening his mouth to Steve’s tongue when it seeks entry. Steve’s hands are skimming across Danny’s body underwater - across his chest, down his sides, over his ass, and between his cleft – wiping away the sweat and come from Danny’s body, diluting it in the ocean.

 

“One of these days I’m going to fuck you in here,” Steve murmurs, his mouth working that spot behind Danny’s jaw.

 

“Oh, you think so?” Danny asks, unable to stop a small gasp from escaping from between his lips as Steve’s tongue does wicked things.

 

“Yeah… yeah, I think so…”

 

“Well, I’ll take it under advisement for another time. But right now, I’m thinking we should maybe go rescue those steaks before they burn.”

 

Steve just laughs. “Sorry, buddy, it’s way too late for that.”

 

“That is very disappointing, my friend. You invited me here for steaks,” Danny complains, but there is such affection in his voice that Steve _has_ to kiss him again, this time long and sweet and tender.

 

“How about I run back to the store and grab a couple more,” Steve offers because he is so happy that Danny is here with him and he will do almost anything to make Danny happy, too. “And we’re in no hurry, right? We’ve got all night…?”

 

“Now _that_ sounds like a good idea,” Danny says as they walk out of the water. “And, yeah, I’m staying, so we’ve got all night.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Dancing


	19. Day Nineteen - Dancing

** January 19th **

 

Monday is Martin Luther King, Jr Day and the team has the day off – provided no pressing cases come up - so Steve invites them all to his place for dinner. Everyone brings their significant others, but no one comments that Danny and Steve haven’t invited anyone else. They haven’t talked specifically to the team about whatever this is that’s going on between them, and Danny is thankful that none of them ask, because he’s not sure what they would tell them.

 

There’s a lot of laughter and all-around fun, and a couple of times, Danny looks over at Steve to catch his partner staring at him intensely, as though trying to figure out a puzzle. Danny’s pretty sure others must notice as well, but no one calls them out. Everything is good, though, so Danny relaxes in the moment and enjoys the night, only wishing that Grace could have been there to spend the evening with her expanded ‘family.’

 

The crowd has left, and they are doing the last of the clean-up in the kitchen when Steve sidles up behind Danny and lightly grabs his hips, wrapping his chin around Danny’s shoulder. Steve starts to sway the two of them gently back and forth to the rhythm of the old blues classic that Danny can hear playing softly in the other room.

 

“What, are we dancing here?” Danny asks with amusement in his voice.

 

Steve rotates Danny around, grabbing his hips again and stepping in so he is pressed against Danny. “We are now,” he says, as he continues to move them in time with the slow beat.

 

Danny drapes his arms over Steve’s shoulders and clasps his hands behind Steve’s neck. “I gotta tell ya, I’ve got two left feet when it comes to dancing.”

 

“Oh, no, Daniel. I’ve got it on good authority that you are a fantastic dancer.”

 

“Oh, really? On whose authority would that be?”

 

“Gracie’s.”

 

“Oh… Grace…” Danny nods his head and chuckles a little, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “And did it never occur to you that she might not be the most impartial judge?” Danny asks, though he is still following Steve’s lead and moving with the music.

 

“Never,” Steve smiles and then bends down and presses his lips to Danny’s, capturing them in a warm, wet kiss.  

 

They stand in the kitchen swaying very slowly and kissing for several long moments. Danny really likes to kiss Steve; it’s probably his favorite thing. If he thought hard about it he’d probably have to acknowledge that it’s because of the intimacy of the act, but he doesn’t really want to examine those thoughts too closely right now.

 

Steve is slowly but deliberately moving Danny across the room and soon they get to his destination: the clear space of wall near the door that they can lean against. As soon as Danny’ back hits the wall, he understands Steve’s intention, largely because his erection is pressing firmly into the top of Danny’s hip. Danny pushes back against Steve a little, increasing the pressure and Steve slots his leg between Danny’s thighs, giving Danny something to rub his own increasingly-hard cock against.

 

“I thought we were dancing,” Danny says and shivers, as Steve goes for that spot behind his jaw again. Danny loses every shred of will power when Steve hits that spot, and unmistakably, Steve knows it.

 

“Oldest dance in the world, babe,” Steve answers, his breath hot in Danny’s ear, before returning his lips to Danny’s. His hand slides down and cups Danny’s cock, which is almost completely hard in his pants now. He runs his palm along the length of it, rubbing through Danny’s pants, causing his hips to push forward into the gesture; he sends a breathy sound into Steve’s mouth and his hands grip into Steve’s hair, making a mess of it as he tries to find purchase in the close crop.  

 

Steve’s hands work at Danny’s pants, pushing them down, along with his boxers, as soon as he gets them open. Steve pulls away a little bit, causing Danny to push his head forward, trying to chase Steve’s mouth back to his own. But Steve takes a small step backward, leaning one hand on the wall beside Danny’s head and grabbing Danny’s cock with the other. He smears his fingers along the head of Danny’s cock to capture the pre-come that’s already there to help slick the shaft.

 

Danny’s arms drop to his sides like a rag doll’s; he is leaning heavily against the wall and tips his head back and closes his eyes. Steve flicks his eyes back and forth between his hand and Danny’s expressive face, watching his reaction to small changes in how tightly Steve grips, or how fast he moves his fist. He thinks he can see what Danny seems to respond most to:   a fairly firm grip, with medium speed. He also notices that when he rubs his thumb with just a little pressure up and down against Danny’s frenulum, he hisses and his breathing catches (Steve happily tucks that little bit of intelligence into his back pocket). Whenever it looks like Danny starts to get close to orgasm, Steve lightens the pressure, or slows down his rhythm, causing Danny to groan in frustration a couple of times and utter “ _Steve_ …” with exasperation, but he’s obviously not entirely upset about it.  

 

Steve just smiles and continues to experiment, working Danny’s cock with deliberate intention. Occasionally he reaches down and briefly cups Danny’s balls, squeezing and gently caressing. Danny seems to react fairly strongly to this, so Steve stands straight and brings his other hand down lower. He resumes stroking Danny’s cock with one hand and then brings the other down low to cup Danny’s balls and roll them gently back and forth. Danny hums in pleasure, and Steve can tell he’s getting close again.

 

He’s still watching Danny’s face closely when he rubs his thumb firmly across his frenulum on the next up-slide, but he is completely caught off guard when Danny’s eyes fly open and he yells out, coming suddenly and explosively in Steve’s hand. Steve’s hand falters for a second at the surprise of it, but then quickly resumes, working Danny’s cock through each pulse of his orgasm. Danny is gasping deeply and he looks wide-eyed at Steve for a moment before he thunks his head back against the wall, shutting his eyes tight again.

 

“Jesus…” is all he can manage.

 

Steve, meanwhile, has stepped in close again, leaning his hands on the wall on each side of Danny’s head. He pushes his tongue into Danny’s mouth, overwhelming him a bit in his post-orgasmic state, but Danny does his best to give back after what Steve just did. Steve pushes his cock, still in his pants, hard against Danny’s hip. He’s unbelievably aroused after watching Danny come like that, and it only takes a minute of grinding against Danny before Steve is pushing his head into Danny’s neck and gasping, his own orgasm barreling through him.

 

They both stand, leaning hard against the wall, breathing heavily, and Danny drags his arms up to wrap around Steve’s neck again. “Oldest dance in the world, huh?”

 

“Yup,” Steve answers, gently bumping his hips against Danny’s a couple of times, his face still tucked against Danny.

 

“Do you realize how infrequently we actually have sex in a bed?” Danny asks after a moment, and he can feel Steve smile against his neck.

 

“Does that bother you?”

 

“Not one bit,” Danny replies, sounding tired but content.

 

“Good,” Steve answers, finally standing straight and smiling down at Danny.

 

“You big goof,” Danny mutters with affection. “Come on… let’s go get cleaned up,” he says, grabbing Steve’s wrist and pulling him toward the stairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: In Battle, Side by Side


	20. Day Twenty - In Battle, Side-by-Side

 

** January 20th **

 

Danny never thought there would come the day, as a cop, when he would actually be _hoping_ for crime. But things have been quiet all month – like all the criminals got smart and took a vacation to the mainland, where sane people live. Of course, for normal cops, this would be a good thing. But not for Steve McGarrett, who is clearly fueled by testosterone and adrenalin, and apparently _needs_ the opportunity to shoot his gun at least once a week. He’s been bouncing off the walls all day, poking his head into Danny’s office every few minutes for some made-up reason or another, interrupting and distracting him from finishing the tedious paperwork that he just wants to be done with already!

 

By mid-afternoon, with nothing going on, Danny literally pushes Steve out the door and tells him to go home and go for another swim. Steve turns his head sharply and looks at Danny with some concern clouding his eyes. “You’re not coming?”

 

“Yes, yes, I will be there in a little while. Just let me finish this paperwork you pawned off on me - without any more interruptions - and I’ll pick up some dinner on my way. Now, go… please!” Danny’s says his hands clasped in prayer.

 

Steve gives Danny a sulky look, but does as he’s told, and Danny sighs with a little bit of relief, sitting down at his desk to resume his dreary chore.

 

When he gets to Steve’s a couple hours later, he hopes to find his partner has wound-down a little, but instead he walks in to see Steve on the couch playing a video game and a fierce look of concentration on his face. Steve doesn’t acknowledge his arrival, so Danny walks past him and into the kitchen to deposit the take-out onto the counter.

 

When he returns to the living room, Steve still doesn’t say anything. “What are you doing?” Danny asks.

 

“Call of Duty,” is Steve’s only reply, his eyes never leaving the screen.

 

Danny rolls his eyes. “Seriously? You don’t get enough guns and mayhem in your real life? You have to pretend, too?”

 

“It relaxes me,” Steve says, handing the second remote to Danny, and finally taking his eyes off the television. “Here… play with me,” he says as he ends the game he’s playing and starts a new one.

 

Danny rolls his eyes, but sits down next to Steve, picks up the remote, and the battle begins. “I’m really terrible at this game.”

 

“That’s because you never play. Come on… you’ll get better.”

 

They start the game and Danny holds his own for a little while, but soon he finds he is looking at Steve more than at the television. Steve is laser-focused on the game; the look in his eyes is ferocious. As Danny keeps glancing sideways, his score keeps going down; soon he is utterly captivated, and perhaps slightly disturbingly, he’s also a little turned-on. Steve’s brow is deeply furrowed, he is squinting his eyes, his face is red, and most enthrallingly, the veins on Steve’s neck and forehead are bulging. Danny loves those veins (and the ones on Steve’s arms), and he soon falls woefully behind in the game.

 

Steve gives Danny the quickest of glances. “Come on, Danny… you’re not even trying!”

 

Danny turns back and gives another half-hearted attempt at playing, but then tosses the handset aside and leans over and licks the vein popping on Steve’s neck, from where it emerges from his t-shirt all the way until it disappears under the muscle.

 

“Danny, what the hell!” Steve yells as he is momentarily distracted by Danny’s actions, and his man goes down.

 

Danny ignores him and shifts in his seat, bending his head around to get at the vein that runs down the middle of the front of Steve’s neck – that’s a favorite of his. Steve is trying to concentrate and look over and around Danny’s head, but his eyelashes flutter for a second when Danny applies the slightest of suction to that vein, and he loses another man.

 

“Damn it!” Steve yells, tossing his handset aside and turning to Danny. “What are you doing? You completely distracted me!” His eyes are still intense, though that intensity is now focused on Danny.

 

“Good, that’s what I was trying to do,” he gives Steve a wicked smile.

 

Steve just stares at him like ‘it does not compute’ for a few seconds and then the lightbulb finally comes on and Steve smiles broadly, grabbing Danny and pulling them over on the couch so that Danny is lying on top of him. “Okay, you have my undivided attention,” Steve smirks. “So what is it exactly that you want?” he asks suggestively.

 

Danny’s mouth immediately goes back for the veins, licking and laving them, and the feeling of the bulging veins rolling and spongy under his tongue and lips has Danny completely transfixed. He’s moving his mouth from one side of Steve’s neck to the other, making sure to pay attention to each and every bit of Steve’s exposed circulatory system that he can get at. He takes note of the pulse beating under his mouth, and the stubble on parts of Steve’s neck.

 

Steve meanwhile is lying back with his eyes closed, hands on Danny’s ass, holding him still while he rubs their groins together, both of them growing hard already. He is breathing deeply, surprised at how turned-on he is by Danny’s attention to his neck. After several long minutes of this, Danny presses his lips to Steve’s neck one last time and takes a deep breath through his nose, inhaling the smell of Steve, before finally looking up at his partner.

 

“What, Danny? What do you want?” Steve asks breathlessly.

 

Danny rubs his thumb gently across Steve’s bottom lip. “Your mouth… I want your mouth…” Danny replies, sounding a bit dazed.

 

Steve urges him up and Danny works his way off of Steve and stands up next to the couch, quickly stripping out of his pants (he’s too impatient to bother with unbuttoning all those damn buttons on his shirt). His cock bounces hard and upright against his stomach and his hand moves reflexively to give it a few strokes. Steve quickly yanks his shirt off and then scoots up the couch a little and grabs a pillow to shove under his head, looking at Danny expectantly.  

 

Danny moves up to the top of the couch and straddles Steve’s shoulders, his left knee kneeling on the couch, his right foot still on the floor. He stops for a minute and runs his fingers over those lines that had him so entranced, pressing lightly as his fingers skim across the map of veins. Danny shudders for a second when he thinks of the fragility of what lies under Steve’s skin; how close to the surface and vulnerable those life-giving vessels really are. He closes his eyes for a few seconds unable to stop the flood of unbearable memories of how close he has come - so many times - to losing Steve, even before he had actually found him in this new way.

 

“Danny…?” Steve asks tentatively, shaking Danny from his thoughts. “You okay?” he asks softly.

 

“Yeah, fine, babe,” Danny smiles, and bends down to take Steve’s lips carefully with his own, relishing the feel of Steve’s breath in his own mouth.

 

Steve’s not sure why Danny’s desire has suddenly cooled, so he reaches up and strokes Danny’s cock; Danny moans a little and twitch his hips forward as he shifts upright again. Steve lifts his head a bit and takes the glans of Danny’s cock between his lips, sucking lightly, and Danny glances down at him, still with that undefined look.

 

Steve continues to watch Danny as he slips his lips further down Danny’s cock and rubs the tip of his tongue across Danny’s frenulum. Danny hisses and drops his head down, his right hand rubbing at Steve’s cheek. Steve starts to move his head back and forth, taking as much of Danny as he can in this position, but he can’t get much from this angle.

 

“Danny…” Steve says again after releasing him momentarily - encouraging this time – wanting to give Danny what he said he wanted.

 

Danny hesitates for a fraction of a second and then shifts a little, getting a better angle, and then pushes his cock slowly all the way into Steve’s mouth. As before, he doesn’t stay too long, or go too fast, but he sets a steady pace and fucks Steve’s throat, stopping deep inside every seven or eight times and lightly touching Steve’s neck. When he does, Steve swallows again around Danny’s cock, causing a forceful breath to escape his lungs. And each time he touches Steve’s neck, his hand lingers on the artery there, feeling the thrumming of Steve’s life-force beneath his fingers.

 

While he’s completely enjoying the sex, his mind is only half on the physicality of it; the rest is on Steve and the overpowering feelings he has come to have toward his partner. A small part of him wonders how much longer he can do this; continue to dig himself deeper into this thing with Steve without confirmation that the sentiment is returned. But the part of Danny that is honest with himself knows he’ll never willingly extricate himself from this place where he is. If Steve continues to just move forward on this straight course - heading nowhere - Danny will stay right there with him, because Steve is very good at maintaining the status quo, and Danny is very bad at changing it. He doesn’t want to walk away; what he wants, desperately, is for Steve to walk toward him.

 

Danny is startled from his thoughts for the second time tonight by a small noise from Steve and when he glances down, he sees that his partner’s brow is furrowed and he is looking questioningly at him.

 

“Sorry,” Danny laughs lightly. “Got lost in my thoughts…” he says as he rubs his thumb across Steve’s cheekbone, a gesture clearly filled with love and affection.

 

Danny pushes his intrusive thoughts aside and refocuses fully on Steve, or more specifically, on his cock in Steve’s mouth. He slowly slides as far as he can into Steve’s throat again and waits for him to swallow, and then sets a steady pace again. Once he is solely focused on it, Danny finds his cock responding enthusiastically. His breathing picks up and he becomes slightly more assertive with his thrusts, but always mindful of Steve and how vulnerable he is in this position.

 

Steve has had one hand resting on the back of Danny’s thigh and the other had gradually migrated down to his own pants. He managed to extricate his own hard cock and began to stroke himself at a leisurely pace, keeping himself erect, but more interested in what Danny was doing than getting himself off.

 

Then Danny seemed to mentally wander off, still pushing in and out of Steve’s mouth, but his eyes clouded over and he seemed distant. Steve’s mind drifted back to the morning ‘with Benny’, and he wondered if this was what Danny saw in his face, and he thinks he understood why Danny found it so disturbing. What started as one thing had suddenly turned into something else entirely; the problem was, Steve had no idea what. When he nudged Danny from his distraction, he smiled down at Steve with a look of pure adoration, his hand lightly stroking Steve’s cheek; but there was something else there too… sadness? Feeling somehow that he had let Danny down, Steve closed his eyes briefly against the intensity of Danny’s gaze, and focused on the physical act – on making Danny happy in that way, at least.

 

Danny has come back to the here and now, though, and he is moving his hips more boldly, raising both of their arousal levels. Steve urges Danny on with his eyes and his own hand is moving more determinedly on his own cock. Where Danny had been stopping every seventh or eighth stoke for Steve to swallow around him, he is now stopping every three or four strokes, and Steve can tell Danny is very close; so instead of leaving Danny to his own devices, Steve holds the back of his leg to keep him still for a moment and swallows quickly three times in succession.

 

One of Danny’s hands drops to the armrest above Steve’s head and he pulls out of Steve’s mouth quickly, gasping as his orgasm tears through him much sooner than he expected. The first shot of his come hits the roof of Steve’s mouth and a little bit of his chin before Danny can get his hand between them to stop the rest of it from striping Steve’s face.

 

Steve’s fist is still working his own cock and as soon as Danny’s orgasm subsides, he shifts his weight and sits heavily, forcing his ass down between Steve and the back of the couch. He is now sitting perpendicular to Steve with his legs resting heavily on Steve’s chest, but he is able to bend forward a little and reach over to grab Steve’s cock himself, using his own come-covered hand to nudge Steve’s away. Danny strokes Steve’s shaft, twisting a bit around the head, just as he knows Steve likes it, and he watches as Steve reacts. Danny is still breathing heavily himself, but he works Steve’s cock until he feels it thicken slightly and then pulse between his fingers. Danny loves to have Steve’s cock in his hand when he comes, feeling the subtle changes just before he reaches orgasm, and then the warm, sticky fluid flowing over his hand. It is in some ways more sexy and intimate to Danny than having Steve come inside him, and he watches and feels as Steve’s body twitches and his muscles contract.

 

Steve groans as his come drips from his cock and Danny slowly moves his hand upward, squeezing gently to milk the last of it. When he finally releases Steve, Danny wipes his hand on his shirt and reaches up with his clean hand to wipe the small line of come from Steve’s chin.

 

“Sorry ‘bout that…” he slurs.

 

“It’s okay… I don’t mind,” Steve replies, still a little winded.

 

“It’s rude,” Danny says, sounding distracted, his fingers having moved to Steve’s pulse-point and lingering there again.

 

Steve huff a laugh. “Shall I add that to the list of ‘Danno’s sex rules’? … Don’t come on your partner’s face?”

 

Danny smiles, slightly embarrassed. “Sorry… intentionally shooting your load on someone just seems a little like a dog marking its territory or something to me.”

 

“Right and we’ve already established that dogs don’t belong in the bedroom.” Steve smiles affectionately at Danny and pulls him awkwardly over for a kiss.

 

“Seemed like I lost you for a little while there,” Steve says quietly a few minutes later, echoing Danny’s words from several days before.    

 

“No, you didn’t. You were with me every minute,” Danny answers after a beat, remembering his pervasive thoughts of Steve from earlier. Danny’s emotions are his Achilles heel, he knows that, and he doesn’t want them to nearly destroy him again (like they did with Rachel), so Danny puts that all away for now, and in doing so, he heaves himself off of Steve and stretches his hand out to help his partner up. “Come on, we could use a hot shower and dinner’s already cold.”

 

Steve is just as happy not to delve too deep into Danny’s psyche when he gets quiet like this lately; he doesn’t want to be asked questions for which he still has no answers. So he gives Danny his hand and lets himself be pulled to his feet, gathers their discarded clothes, and follows him upstairs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Gazing Into Each Other’s Eyes


	21. Day Twenty One - Gazing into Each Other's Eyes

 

** January 21st **

 

Danny is internally cursing himself for wishing for more crime yesterday because he is sure that this is all his fault – he totally jinxed himself. They got a tip on the location of a suspect; he was known to be alone at a remote cabin. Chin had run the op from HQ while the rest of the team took the suspect down quickly and smoothly; Grover and Kono had loaded him into the SUV and Danny and Steve were checking the cabin - looking for the weapon - when a hand roughly grasped Danny’s hair from behind, pulling his head back sharply and he felt a knife at his throat.

 

 _Shit_! There was not supposed to be anyone else out here with their suspect, and he wasn’t believed to have had an accomplice. But wasn’t it just Danny’s luck that they were wrong on both counts.

 

“Five-0, drop the knife,” Steve commands calmly, stepping into the room and aiming his weapon in their direction. Steve’s eyes sweep the scene, taking in all pertinent facts in less than two seconds and he relaxes visibly. This idiot isn’t even holding the knife in a way that he could reliably cut Danny’s throat to do any serious damage. Steve is less than ten feet away and can easily shoot him between the eyes (probably with his own eyes closed) before the guy could move his hand one centimeter; Danny is in no real danger.

 

“No, _you_ drop it, or I swear I will cut him!” the asshole behind Danny yells at Steve. Asshole’s hand shakes and he fidgets all over, and Danny sighs, because this guy is clearly tweaking on meth and isn’t that just his luck, too.

 

“Look, man, you are going to go out of here in one of two ways: either in handcuffs; or a body bag – it’s your choice. But there is no way in hell anything other than that is going to happen here today,” Steve tells the guy, and Danny is a little surprised at how calm and relaxed Steve seems.

 

“Steve…” Danny starts, but then Steve flicks his eyes to Danny’s for a split second and Danny stops abruptly. Because what he sees in Steve’s eyes is… Danny’s not sure exactly _what_ it is, but it is not fear or concern for his partner’s safely; it is cold and contained and seems to lack any apprehension at all.

 

This by itself somehow manages to ramp-up Danny’s anxiety and his mind goes immediately to Grace. Oh, God, Grace…

 

“Steve,” Danny tries again. “You have to tell Grace… you have to tell her…” What? What does Steve have to tell Grace? That Danny is dead? That Danno loves her? Danny’s mind is reeling and he is looking in Steve’s eyes and he is seeing… nothing.

 

“Danny, shut up. I won’t need to tell Grace anything. You’re going to be fine,” Steve retorts evenly.

 

“Says you!” Danny is getting more agitated.

 

“Yeah, says me, so calm down and let me take care of this situation,” Steve is almost preternaturally calm and Danny is suddenly very pissed about that.

 

“Oh, calm down… says the guy _NOT_ with a knife at his…” but Danny is cut off as the asshole behind him gets squirrelly and yanks his head back harder and Danny feels more pressure on his throat, and then….

 

…nothing. Because before Danny even registers that Steve has pulled his trigger, the asshole is lying dead behind him with a bullet in his brain.

 

Danny bends over, hands on his knees, breathing deeply in relief. When he instinctively reaches up and touches his neck, he feels something wet and pulls his hand back to see his fingers tinged with red; but it’s clear the cut is shallow and not in any way life-threatening.

 

Steve is there beside him immediately, pulling Danny up, and _now_ he has a look of alarm on his face. “Let me see,” he says urgently, tipping Danny’s head to the side.

 

“It’s fine… I’m fine. It’s not deep,” Danny says, trying to pull away because he feels like he needs to get some distance between them right now.

 

“Hold still!” Steve barks, and Danny sees his eyes sweep over Danny’s neck with intense scrutiny.

 

“I said I’m _fine_!” Danny barks back, jerking his head out of Steve’s grip and walking away.

 

“Hey… Danny…” Steve calls after him, sounding confused and concerned.

 

Danny ignores him and pushes through the front door. “I’m going to call this in…” he says without looking back.

 

A few hours later, Danny has a Band-Aid on his neck and he’s leaning against the Camaro as a swarm of officers finishes processing the scene. In his mind he is trying to reconcile the look of utter calm and composure on Steve’s face this morning, with the looks he has seen from Steve at other times. Today’s look was so different from the look of panic on Steve’s face when Danny couldn’t breathe after being dosed with sarin and Steve’s eyes were wide with concern and confusion. Or when he was held hostage by that bomb and Steve had stayed with him, his eyes shining bright with emotion. And though his memories of Steve finding him under the rubble and yanking a piece of rebar out of him are vague, he does vividly recall Steve’s face just before he said “I love you too, pal,” and started the small fire that would either save them or kill them.

 

Somehow, to Danny’s mind, Steve should have been _more_ concerned today – not less – now that they are even closer and more intimate than they were on those other days. Jesus, they hadn’t even known each other a year when the sarin incident happened, and Danny saw volumes more emotion from Steve that day. It’s so damn confusing and Danny is exhausted from the effort of trying to figure his partner out.

 

It’s dark, hours later, when Danny finally snaps off the light in his office and starts to head out for the night. Steve has been keeping his distance all day, and Danny’s relieved at that because all he can see when he looks at Steve is that void of concern from earlier. But as Danny steps into the bullpen, Steve seems to materialize out of nowhere and he gently grabs Danny’s arm.

 

“Danny… you okay?” he asks, and Danny registers distress in his voice, which just confuses him further.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Long day… I’m gonna head home.”

 

“Is it… is it okay if I come?” Steve asks, clearly apprehensive about what Danny’s answer will be.

 

Danny is so, so tired… too tired to keep trying to pick apart what he’s feeling or what Steve’s thinking. “Do what you want; you always do,” he replies, feeling slightly bitter.

 

Steve is a little thrown by Danny’s response, but he’ll take what he can get. “Uh, I need to swing by my place real quick, but I’ll be over soon.”

 

Danny just waves his hand in reply as he walks out the door.

\----------

Steve arrives with a small overnight bag about twenty minutes after Danny gets home and goes to deposit it in the bedroom. Danny is just finishing scrambling up some eggs and vegetables when Steve steps tentatively into the kitchen doorway. Danny separates the food onto two plates and puts them down on the table; Steve sits down without saying anything.

 

“Sorry, it’s pretty much all I had the energy to do,” Danny says, handing Steve a fork and a beer.

 

“No, it’s fine, thanks,” Steve answers. “Breakfast for dinner… Backwards Day,” he says, trying to break the tension in the room.

 

Danny releases an ironic laugh… maybe that can explain Steve’s apparent lack of fear for Danny’s life this morning; backwards day.

 

“What?” Steve asks, clearly not understanding Danny’s hollow laugh.

 

“Nothing,” Danny sighs. “Ignore me… I tend to be a little off-balance on days when I almost die.”

 

Steve shovels his food into his mouth. “You didn’t almost die today,” he mumbles with his mouth full, looking at his plate as he chases the slippery eggs with his fork.  

 

“Yes, thank you, your lack of concern was noted earlier,” Danny says, something dark hinting at his tone.

 

Steve looks up sharply. “Danny, I wasn’t concerned because you weren’t in any danger,” he tries to explain.

 

“What the hell are you talking about? That tweaker had a knife at my throat!” Danny’s voice is raised a bit, clearly agitated.

 

“Right! He was a tweaker, so he was jumpy but his reaction time would have been slow because he couldn’t have processed information efficiently. He was holding the knife against your throat in a spot where there are no major veins or arteries, so even if he started to cut you, there wouldn’t be any real damage – as the small Band Aid on your neck attests to. I was less than 10 feet away - a distance from which I have never missed a mark by more than two millimeters and so I would not have accidently hit you. I was hoping I could talk him down so that we could get some answers from him, but the second his hand twitched at your throat he was dead, just like I knew he would be. You were _never_ in any danger.”  

 

“And you had that all figured out, did you?” Danny asks, trying to hold on to his anger, but suddenly finding it difficult.

 

“Yeah, of course,” Steve replies, kind of incredulously, like he can’t believe Danny hadn’t understood that before. “Danny, I had the situation fully assessed two seconds after I stepped into that room. I was 100% confident that there was no significant threat to you and that I could put him down long before he could hurt you in any real way.”

 

“Christ…” Danny says, rubbing his hands up and down his face. “The look in your eyes at the cabin… All day I was thinking…”

 

“What?” Steve asks softly.

 

Danny looks up at Steve, into his eyes, and sees the flood of concern he had expected to see this morning. “It seemed like you didn’t really care…” and it sounds stupid to Danny’s ears, even as he says it. Of course Steve cares about him… of course he does.

 

“Jesus, Danny… I’m sorry. It never occurred to me… I should have explained...”

 

“No, stop… never mind. I’m an idiot sometimes…”

 

Steve stands and walks around to Danny and pulls him up into an embrace. He hears Danny release a long, relieved, exhausted sigh, and Steve’s head is spinning with all the ways he wants to show his partner how important he is to him. He bends back and gives Danny a sweet, brief kiss and then pulls him along. “Come with me,” Steve commands.

 

“Where are we going?” Danny asks, but complies nonetheless.

 

Steve doesn’t answer but they are clearly heading to the bedroom.   When they get there, Steve slowly strips Danny of his clothes and gently urges him to lie on the bed. After Steve quickly strips himself, he turns to rummage around in his bag for a second, and Danny is struck fairly speechless when Steve stands back up with the discarded leather handcuffs in his hand.

 

Danny raises an eyebrow at their miraculous reappearance, clearly remembering depositing them in the trash several days ago, but he just huffs a little and asks, “You got a little kink there, babe?”

 

Steve just smiles and wraps one cuff around one of Danny’s wrists, and then threads the chain between a spot on the headboard, before gently pulling Danny’s other hand up and wrapping the second cuff around that wrist. He doesn’t tighten them, though he does make sure both are clasped firmly and secure. Danny cranes his neck to watch as all of this is taking place above his head, and tugs on them a little once Steve finishes; he is definitely not going anywhere.

 

Steve slides back down Danny’s body and drapes himself on top, careful to not press his full weight on his partner. He looks intensely into Danny’s eyes for a moment and then leans down and presses their lips together, tongue licking its way into Danny’s mouth, but never taking his eyes off of Danny’s. Danny is transfixed, staring into Steve’s hazel eyes and wondering how he could have ever doubted Steve’s feelings for him, when they are so obviously apparent.

 

Steve finally ducks his head down and kisses his way to Danny’s neck, and to the inevitable spot behind Danny’s jaw. He laves the spot with generous attention as Danny's breath hitches. Steve works his way down Danny’s neck, taking a few moments to kiss and lick and breathe Danny in deeply. He makes his way around to the front of Danny’s neck, sucking lightly and briefly on his Adam’s apple, causing Danny to gasp a little. He works his way around to the other side of his neck, careful to avoid the small wound, though he does press very light kisses all around the Band Aid before moving on to his ear, sucking and nibbling on the lobe; Danny squeezes his eyes shut tightly and exhales hard through his nose as he holds on through that ride. Steve finally makes it back over to Danny’s mouth and presses wet and dirty into him for several long minutes, until Danny bucks his hips up looking for friction and whimpers a little.

 

Steve pulls off of Danny’s mouth and smiles while Danny pants and then he slides further down Danny’s body, stopping to lave and suck and teasingly bite at Danny’s nipples. He moves back and forth from one side to the other for long minutes, cataloging Danny’s reactions to each bit of attention, until Danny’s nipples are red and look slightly abused. Danny has begun to pull reflexively at the handcuffs and the chain rattles a little against the headboard.

 

Steve moves further down Danny’s body again, stopping abruptly to look at, and then and lightly kiss, the slightly ragged-looking, still-pink scar on Danny’s lower-right abdomen. So close… they had come so close that day to never even getting here. When Steve thinks of that day now, he realizes it was the small snowball that started them tumbling into this avalanche they are trying to negotiate their way through lately. So, as much as he wants to hate this scar, he loves it just a little bit, because without it, he’s not sure he and Danny would be where they are now. And where they are, Steve understands, is a better place than he has ever been in his life.

 

When Danny feels Steve stop and nuzzle a bit at his scar, he lifts his head to look down at his partner, but Steve’s eyes are closed and he seems to be momentarily distracted by his thoughts.   Danny doesn’t say anything, instead giving Steve as much time as he needs to process whatever it is he is working through in his head. He’s pretty sure he has a good idea of the direction that Steve’s mind is wandering right now; it is probably a similar path that his own took the day before as his fingers skimmed over Steve’s neck and he felt the flutter of Steve’s heartbeat below them. So Danny rests his head back and reaches up, clasping the handcuff chain, just to give himself something to focus on while he waits.  

 

After a few moments of meditating on Danny’s scar, Steve breathes-in deeply through his nose, taking in as much of Danny’s scent as he can, and then continues his journey down Danny’s body. Steve moves between Danny’s legs and skims his tongue all around the inside of his thighs, licking and laying open-mouthed kisses on every piece of skin around his groin. Danny’s cock is solidly erect and weeping pre-come across his stomach. Every now and then, it twitches on its own, bouncing a little and leaving a new line of fluid in its path.  

 

Steve finally reaches up and gives Danny’s cock one quick pump and then a quick suck on the head. Danny groans in relieved pleasure as he thinks Steve has finally come to his destination. But as quickly as he was there, his mouth is gone again and Danny lifts his head up so he can look down his body to see where the hell Steve went.

 

When he is finally able to focus a little, he sees that Steve is looking back up at him and their eyes connect, and the whole world seems to stop for a moment; the room is charged with electricity. As they stare unblinking at each other for several long seconds, Steve can see the pure, unfiltered feelings of love and affection that Danny has for him, and he very nearly opens his mouth to utter the words he knows Danny longs to hear. But for some damn reason that he cannot understand, a sliver of uncertainty remains, and so he doesn’t say anything. But he is spared the awkward moment when he sees Danny give him a smile of pure radiance and then lean his head back onto the pillow and close his eyes.    

 

For a second there, Danny thinks Steve is going to tell him he loves him, but then… he doesn’t. It doesn’t bother Danny though, because in that moment, when he is looking at Steve and Steve is looking at him - in that second - Danny just _knows_ , and all of his doubts – every last one - fly out the window. He can see the love there in Steve’s eyes, plain as day, and obvious for all the world to see… except apparently Steve. Danny has seen the look enough in his life to know, and even though Steve might not have figured it out yet, Danny’s sense of relief is all encompassing and he is suddenly, completely, relieved and at ease. Because Steve loves him, and even better, Steve is _in love with him_. Danny smiles hugely in the knowledge and then lays his head back down and relaxes into the things Steve has been doing with his mouth, happier than he can remember being in years.

 

When Danny lays his head back, Steve moves his mouth back down, this time using his hands to push Danny’s legs wider and lift his ass just a little bit. Steve starts his attention on Danny’s balls, kissing and licking and taking them into his mouth and rolling them around. After a few minutes there, Steve uses his right hand to gently lift Danny’s balls and begins to lick at Danny’s perineum, and then dips a little deeper. Danny swears and arches his back as Steve’s tongue moves wetly across his anus, but Steve snakes his arms under Danny’s thighs and wraps his hands around Danny’s hips to hold him still. Steve works long and patiently at Danny’s hole, slowly loosening the tight ring of muscle while Danny writhes and groans above him.

 

Steve moves his head back up to Danny’s cock and takes him down all the way several times, until he can feel Danny getting close to his release. When he does, he slides back up Danny’s body to plunder Danny’s mouth for a while, as Danny pulls increasing hard on the handcuffs and tries desperately to get enough oxygen through his nose.

 

Finally, Steve moves back to the spot behind Danny’s jaw and whispers into his ear. “Tell me what you want Danny… my cock? My mouth? Anything…”

 

Danny’s eyes snap open and he pants at the ceiling, feeling a little like a kid in a candy shop. “Uh… yeah, fuck me… I want you to fuck me,” he says breathlessly as he pulls on the handcuffs.

 

Steve smiles and grabs the lube, slicking his cock quickly and moving to line himself up with Danny’s loose and waiting hole. He pauses for a second and looks again into Danny’s eyes, relishing the look of warmth and understanding he sees there. And then he slides into Danny in one swift motion, causing Danny to moan loudly and arch his back again. Steve hooks his left arm under Danny’s right knee and pulls it up, then pulls his hips back a little and thrusts in again, able to get a little deeper this time - causing Danny to groan again. From there, Steve sets a solid pace, his eyes never venturing from Danny’s.

 

They stare at each other as they both puff and gasp and slap their bodies together. After several minutes, Steve releases Danny’s leg and Danny wraps both of his around Steve’s body as Steve bends down to capture Danny’s mouth again. Their kisses are wet and frantic and gradually become more and more uncoordinated, until they are often just panting into each other’s mouths or licking their tongues over the other’s lips or the other’s searching tongue.    

 

“ _Steve… Steve_ …” Danny gasps, sounding slightly desperate, and Steve shifts his weight to one arm so that the other hand can snake between their bodies and stroke Danny’s very hard, dripping cock. It only takes a minute of this attention before Danny yells and comes hard, his eyes squeezed shut and hands grasping at the handcuff chain so he doesn’t wreck his wrists.

 

The feeling of Danny contracting around him with his orgasm drives Steve closer to his own, so once Danny’s body stops shuddering with his release, Steve lets go of Danny’s cock and braces his arms around Danny’s shoulders. He ducks his head into the crook of Danny neck and pumps his hips hard and fast until his own orgasm explodes out of him and he pulses deep inside of Danny.

 

They both lie panting for a moment until Steve comes back to himself and remembers that Danny must be pretty uncomfortable with Steve on top of him and his hands still bound to the headboard. He slowly eases his softening cock out of Danny’s ass, eliciting a small gasp in response, and then pads over to grab the key for the handcuffs. After he unlocks them, he takes each of Danny’s wrists in his hands and carefully inspects them for damage, licking and kissing them as he does. The padding on the inside of the wrist-rings seems to have done its job to protect the delicate skin, and Steve allows an internal sigh of relief as he continues to gently rub. Danny is completely limp throughout Steve’s ministrations, but watching his partner intently.

 

“I love you,” Danny says, matter-of-factly, and Steve’s fingers falter for a split second on his wrists, but then quickly resume. “It’s okay. You don’t have to say it back. I just want you to know it. And… and sometimes I want to say it to you, so I hope you don’t mind.”

 

“I don’t mind,” Steve tells him quickly, before the words are barely out of Danny’s mouth. He flicks his eyes up to Danny’s and then back down to the task that occupies his hands.

 

“Good,” Danny says with satisfaction. “Now will you stop worrying about my wrists and come kiss me?”

 

Steve complies and they lie together, bodies entwined, just kissing softly.

 

“That was… uh… that was something…” Danny stammers a little while later.

 

“Yeah? You like the handcuffs?”

 

“I like what they represent,” Danny says, thinking about their conversation about restraints from the week or so before.

 

Steve pulls back to look Danny in the eyes and Danny can see the internal struggle he has going on. “I care about you Danny. I do. More than I’ve ever cared about anyone before,” Steve finally manages to get out.

 

“I know you do, babe. Thanks for that.”   And Danny means it, because he knows it’s what Steve can give right now, so he accepts it for what it is. And then spares Steve any further discomfort by hauling them up and out of bed and into the shower.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Doing Something Together


	22. Day Twenty Two - Doing Something Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Doing Something Together'... uh... Gee, I don't know... like having sex?

 

 

** January 22nd **

 

Danny wakes up the next morning and walks immediately out to the kitchen to the coffee maker and performs his seven minutes of percolation meditation. As he stands and watches the drip, he finds that he is uncommonly happy. He knows that, whether Steve realizes it or not, Steve loves him the same way Danny loves Steve - even if Steve can’t bring himself to say it, for whatever reason.

 

As he takes his first sip of coffee, Steve comes in the front door, sweaty from his run, having gotten up long before Danny. Steve pokes his head in the kitchen door and upon seeing Danny, smiles broadly, then walks over and gives him a quick kiss.

 

“G’morning,” Steve says, grabbing a mug and pouring himself of cup of coffee.

 

Danny pulls Steve down by his neck and kisses him. “It is now,” he mumbles, his brain finally coming on-line.

 

Steve grins and turns to go, knowing Danny’s need for his morning coffee before he can communicate well. “I’m going to go hop in the shower,” he says over his shoulder as he disappears.

 

Danny leans against the counter sipping his coffee and enjoying his feeling of utter contentment. The only thing that would make this morning better would be…

 

Danny’s phone chimes and he picks it up, seeing Grace’s smiling face. Danny grins at the charmed morning he is having and hits the ‘accept’ button. “Good morning, Monkey!” he says cheerfully and laughs when she tells him it’s not morning where she is. They talk for ten minutes before Grace has to say good night, and then he talks for a while with Rachel, and that goes better than he could possibly have hoped. When he hangs up from her, he is _still_ unusually happy, so Danny _knows_ it’s going to be a good day.

 

He wanders down the hall to the bathroom where Steve is just emerging from the shower. Danny can’t help himself looking with appreciation at his partner’s body and Steve gives Danny a little bit of his ‘smug asshole’ look when he notices Danny’s discerning glance.

 

“Did I hear you talking to Gracie?” Steve asks, looking at Danny’s reflection in the mirror

 

Danny fills him in on their conversation while Steve shaves and brushes his teeth (with the toothbrush Danny bought for him a few days ago). As Steve finishes brushing, Danny strips off his t-shirt and boxers, getting ready to step into the shower himself, but before he can, Steve pulls him back and into a kiss.

 

Danny sighs into it, closing his eyes and easily giving in to Steve’s efforts to keep him from the shower. Their tongues play together, rubbing and skimming across one another; the kiss is warm and affectionate, and just what Danny wants this morning. Steve steers Danny back against the bathroom sink so that they can push against each other, both of their cocks quickly awakening. Without breaking the kiss, Steve reaches his hands down to the back of Danny’s thighs and lifts him a little, depositing him on the countertop, and Danny immediately wraps his legs around Steve’s torso. This raises Danny up a little higher so that their heads are perfectly aligned; Steve doesn’t have to bend down, and Danny doesn’t have to crane his neck up.

 

After they kiss for a while longer Steve pulls back and reaches into the nearby cabinet to grab a bottle of lube that he had seen there earlier.   Danny sits comfortably watching as Steve squeezes a generous amount into his hands and slicks both of their cocks. Danny hums in pleasure at the smooth glide of Steve’s hand, and then reaches his own hand out to do the same for his partner. Steve smiles and gently nudges him to sit back a little and, when he does, slides his slick hand behind Danny’s balls and around his hole.

 

Danny leans back on his hands while Steve preps him and watches his partner concentrate; his knees are tipped out to the side but his feet are still hooked loosely around Steve’s hips. Steve has one hand still moving slowly up and down his cock and with the other, he slides one and then two fingers inside his ass. Steve is being careful and it feels really nice, so Danny begins to close his eyes and relax into the sensation, until Steve swipes his fingers against Danny’s prostate, sending a zing through his body. Danny’s eyes open wide and Steve grins at him salaciously.

 

“I was paying attention, Danno,” Steve says, alluding to their excursion on the couch when Steve was in the handcuffs. He continues to rub lightly against the gland and Danny arches his back and reaches out with his hand, grasping Steve’s shoulder and digging his fingertips in hard.

 

“ _Shit_!” slips out of Danny’s mouth before he can stop it. He is staring at Steve, his chest heaving suddenly. “Okay,” Danny pants, “you are a very fast learner. You get an A+, my friend, and if you keep doing that, I will let you do anything you want to me for the rest of my life.”

 

“Except, apparently: mark you; restrain you and beat you; fuck you in public; fuck you in front of the dog; intentionally shoot my load on you… let’s see… anything else?” Steve laughs as he keeps sliding his fingers across their target and Danny’s cock begins to steadily drip pre-come.

 

“Aaaahhhh!” Danny almost yells as his back arches even further and he pushes against Steve’s hand. “I don’t care, I don’t care! You can do any of those things… just… _Christ_ … fuck me already, or I am going to lose it in about ten seconds!”  

 

Steve slips his fingers out of Danny and bends in to kiss him again, hot and wet and dirty this time. Danny reaches for him, pressing back hard and shoving his tongue into Steve’s mouth. Steve groans and reaches for his own cock, neglected, but still rock hard and ready. Danny is so aroused, he is gripping Steve’s head with both hands and eating at Steve’s mouth voraciously: biting; licking; tongue everywhere… Steve has to put one hand on the wall behind Danny, to keep himself from falling into his partner. When he finally pulls back, he catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror and sees his mouth is puffy and red.

 

“Come ‘ere,” he rasps, pulling Danny closer to the edge of the countertop. Danny scoots forward a bit further, and opens his legs wide while Steve squeezes more lube into his palm and slicks his cock. Danny reaches out and runs his hand along Steve’s length as well and Steve closes his eyes briefly and leans into Danny, resting his head on Danny’s shoulder.

 

“You feel so good,” Steve whispers. “You feel so right…” He takes a second to look into Danny’s blue, blue eyes and then tips his head to capture Danny’s lips again. The pace ratchets _down_ several notches as they kiss softly, tongues slowly twining around each other in sharp contrast to the frenzy of just a couple of minutes ago. Without releasing Steve’s mouth, Danny pulls Steve closer to him, urging him forward, and Steve reaches one hand down to hold his cock steady as he slowly pushes into Danny. Steve groans and pulls his mouth away, looking down at the connection as he seats himself in as far as he can go.

 

With his mouth released, Danny leans back a little, resting on his hands again. Steve sets an easy pace, not fast, not slow, just… nice; fucking Danny in a leisurely way. This position is comfortable; neither of them having to contort themselves in any way. Steve can stand and easily pump his hips and Danny can sit back and relax, and they both fall into a kind of blissful zone of pleasure.

 

Slowly… over several long minutes, their breathing starts to pick up, and arousal heightens. Steve removes one hand from where it has been resting lightly on Danny’s hip and grasps his cock. Danny smiles and hisses a little, appreciating the new touch. Steve pumps his hand in time with his hips, and Danny drops his head backward as he begins to move his hips a little in counterpoint to Steve’s.

 

After a few more minutes, Danny leans forward again and pulls Steve to him by the back of his neck. He crashes their mouths together and their kisses become more frenzied again. Steve’s hips and fist both begin to pump faster and Danny groans into his mouth in appreciation, his other hand reaching around to grab Steve’s ass to pull him in harder and faster.

 

Steve can feel he’s getting close and he can tell that Danny is getting close too. He moves his hips and hand faster and faster until he feels the first surge of his orgasm at the same moment he feels the first splash of Danny’s come on his hand. He gives Danny’s cock two more quick pumps and then lets go, ripping his mouth away and pulling Danny in tightly to himself, wanting to hold on to his partner and feel the jerks and jolts that he caused in his body. Danny squeezes his arms and legs hard around Steve’s torso and the two of them gasp over each other’s shoulders as they shudder through the last of their orgasms.

 

They stay like that for a few moments, holding each other tightly and catching their breath. When Danny finally loosens his arms and legs, he sighs in contentment and tips his head to softly kiss Steve on the side of his neck. Steve hums in response and gives Danny one more quick squeeze before releasing him completely.

 

“Want to take another shower?” Danny asks Steve.

 

“With you? Always…” comes Steve’s relaxed reply. He steps back, his cock slipping from Danny’s body and Danny shifts forward off the counter.

 

Danny steps gingerly over to the shower and turns it on, stepping in with Steve right behind him. They clean themselves up and take a couple of extra minutes to pepper each other’s faces and mouths with light kisses, hands skimming contently over one another, but with no greater purpose. Eventually Danny has to admit to himself that they really do need to get out and get themselves to work, so he turns off the water and starts to step out.

 

Steve grabs his arm and Danny turns back to him. “Hey, Danny?” and then Steve hesitates for a second and Danny waits. “Thanks for the toothbrush,” Steve finally says, his face flushing a little.

 

“You’re welcome, babe,” Danny answers back, smiling happily because today is already a damn good day.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Arguing


	23. Day Twenty Three - Arguing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to put a warning here for the slightest little trace of dubcon. It's not meant to be, and I want to be clear that in my mind, there is no lack of consent by the characters to the sex that occurs here - but right at the end, something slightly dubious happens, so if that kind of thing makes you uncomfortable, you might want to skip this chapter.

 

** January 23rd **

 

“Huh…” Danny says, looking at his computer.

 

“What?” Steve asks, since he’s sitting in Danny’s office while they eat their lunch.

 

“Uh… I just got an email from Rick Monroe. He’s on the Island and wants to get together for a beer tonight and catch up.”

 

“Rick… _Ricky_ Monroe?” Steve asks, his body stiffening visibly. “Your…? The guy…?” Steve stops, not knowing what to call him.

 

“Yeah. Right… uh, Ricky. The guy I saw in college.” Danny says, a little uncomfortable at the awkwardness of the moment.

 

“I thought you lost touch with him.”

 

“Well, yeah, I did. I mean, I haven’t talked to him since college. But a couple years ago when Grace made that Facebook page for me he found me and got in touch.”

 

Steve doesn’t say anything.

 

“Steve, it’s not anything… he sends me a message a few times a year when something comes up that he thinks I might be interested in. Christ, I hardly even look at that Facebook page – I’m certainly not following him and what he’s doing every day,” Danny says, feeling slightly exasperated that he even has to explain himself.

 

“Do you ever send him any messages?”

 

Danny sighs. “I have a couple of times, yes,” he is not going to conflagrate this into something it’s not and lie to Steve about it.

 

Steve is silent again.

 

“Seriously? Steven! This is a guy I haven’t seen in almost 20 years. I have no feelings for him – I barely had feelings for him when I was seeing him! You have no reason to feel threatened.”

 

“I don’t feel threatened,” Steve says defensively.

 

Danny snorts. “Look,” Danny says, turning the computer so Steve can read the email. “He’s here for business and he’s leaving tomorrow- _to meet his wife and kids, by the way_ \- in California to go to Disneyland. He wants to get together for a beer and catch up. It’s no big deal.”

 

“So you want to go?” Steve says with accusation in his voice.

 

“Yes, I do. He was… important. I think you can understand that. We parted on good terms. I liked the guy. I have no reason not to want to see him.”

 

Steve just looks at him for a moment. “Okay,” he says, his voice devoid of emotion.

 

“Look, Steve… listen to me. It’s just a beer and then he gets on a plane and I probably don’t see him again for another 20 years, if ever. Why don’t you come with me? I’d like him to meet you.”

 

“Sure,” Steve says after a hesitation; but five hours later, when it’s time to leave, Steve begs off, saying maybe he’ll try to catch up with them. Danny is a little frustrated by Steve’s apparent jealousy because he knows there’s not a thing for Steve to be jealous about, so he leaves alone, telling Steve where they’ll be if he changes his mind. An hour later, though, he is pleased to see Steve walk into the bar; Danny has been keeping his eye on the door, hoping for just this sight.

 

Steve scans the room and quickly zeros in on Danny and Rick, sitting at a table near the back. Danny smiles and waves him over and Steve heads their way, stopping at the bar for a beer on the way.   When Steve sits down, Danny makes introductions and it’s only a little awkward. They make small talk for a while, but then Rick asks Danny about some mutual friends, and since Steve has never met them, he has nothing to add to the conversation.

 

Danny and Rick continue talking, catching up on nearly twenty years of their lives, and Steve grows more and more silent. At one point he gets up and goes to the bar for another round of beers and then returns to find Danny showing his friend pictures of Gracie on his phone. Rick is complimenting Danny about Grace and Danny is smiling in delight, looking every bit the proud father he is. He’s showing Rick some pictures that Grace apparently just sent today and that Steve hasn’t even seen yet. Watching Danny and Rick’s easy interaction makes Steve feel uncomfortable in his skin and he suddenly wants to be anywhere but here.

 

Steve belts back the remaining half a beer in his glass and sets it hard on the table. “I’m gonna take off,” he says, standing abruptly.

 

Danny looks over at him. “Everything okay, babe?” He knows it is not – that Steve is clearly bothered - but he’s having a good time catching up with Rick, and he doesn’t want to argue and cause a scene in the bar right now.

 

“Yeah, just tired. Nice to meet you,” he says, reaching out to shake Rick’s hand and maybe gripping it a little tighter than necessary.

 

Danny watches him go, his own annoyance rising sharply. Danny doesn’t particularly appreciate being made to feel bad about meeting an old friend for a beer. Steve has absolutely nothing to be jealous of and he should know it; Danny has told Steve how he feels about him.

\--------------

By the time Danny and Rick say their good-byes two hours later, Danny has worked himself into a pretty good state of irritation with Steve. And, Danny being Danny, he can’t leave well enough alone, so he drives to Steve’s house instead of going home.

 

He lets himself in the front door because the idiot still leaves it unlocked most of the time, and finds Steve sitting at the dining room table, a plate of half-finished food and three empty beer bottles in front of him - and another bottle in his hand.

 

“Having fun?” Danny asks sarcastically.

 

Steve ignores the question but stands up quickly and steps into Danny’s personal space.

 

“Did _you_ have fun?” Steve asks, his eyes on fire.

 

Danny stands tall, jutting his chin out and looks Steve right in the eyes.

 

“Yes, as a matter of fact, I did.”

 

“Is your boyfriend gone?” Steve asks harshly, his mouth moving close to Danny’s; his hazel eyes piercing into Danny’s blue ones.

 

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Danny rasps back, his eye flicking back and forth between Steve’s eyes and his mouth.

 

“That’s funny,” Steve says, thinking of all the times he made similar assertions about Catherine. He steps closer to Danny, forcing him to back up until his legs hit the table.

 

“It wasn’t actually meant to be - but I can see why you’d think so,” Danny retorts sharply, realizing now how many times in the past four years he’d heard a similar denial from Steve, and taking the opportunity to get in a little dig about Steve’s notorious inability to commit; his eyes are still flicking up and down.

 

Steve steps another half-step forward and pushes Danny’s backward onto the table. He leans heavily over him and puts his face close in to Danny’s. “He can’t have you,” Steve whispers fiercely.

 

“I don’t want him,” Danny just manages to reply before Steve’s mouth crashes heavily down onto his own, tongue pushing hard and insistent into Danny’s mouth. Danny groans deeply, turned-on and getting hard already. He can get on board with an angry fuck now and then; he and Rachel had had some spectacular sex fueled by their anger and frustration with each other, and he thinks there can be some small place for it in a relationship. So, he lets Steve assert himself, pushing back equally hard, one hand gripping Steve’s hair, the other twisting in his shirt.

 

Steve’s hands tear at Danny’s clothes; buttons flying as he rips Danny’s shirt open and pulls it off. Danny utters a small noise of protest, but quickly forgets his objections as Steve’s hand rubs firmly at his cock. Danny scrabbles at Steve’s t-shirt and Steve quickly straightens up and pulls it over his head, dropping it to the floor. While he’s momentarily upright, his hands pull at Danny’s pants, yanking them apart at the top and then roughly shoving them down his legs. Somehow he manages to get the pants and shoes off of Danny, leaving him completely naked and lying on the table.

 

Steve opens his own pants and shoves them and his briefs half-way down his thighs and then stokes his hard cock with his left hand. He brings his right hand to his mouth and licks it, wrist to fingertips, and then grasps onto Danny’s semi-hard cock. He jerks at him roughly, with almost too much friction, and Danny closes his eyes against the sensation that is just this side of uncomfortable. He’s about to tell Steve to slow down when he stops of his own accord, and then brings his left hand up to his mouth and spits into it, pushing Danny’s legs wide apart with the other.

 

Danny instinctively reaches his arms to the side, grasping the edge of the table with both hands while Steve’s fingers work Danny open with just his spit to ease the way. It’s rough - rougher than Danny normally prefers - but part of him is finding Steve’s possessiveness a little bit of a turn-on, as it somehow reinforces Danny’s confidence that Steve does indeed love him.

 

Steve preps him fast – faster than he ever has before – then spits again into his hand and slicks his cock with it. He quickly lines his cock up and pushes into Danny, causing Danny to gasp and his eyes to go wide as the sensation threatens to overwhelm him. His legs automatically wrap around Steve as his partner starts to fuck wild and fast into Danny’s ass. Steve leans over a bit and rests both hands on the table on either side of Danny’s torso, elbows locked and bracing himself to pump even harder. He is kicking his hips hard against Danny and it is becoming almost too much, Danny’s own erection flagging. Danny brings his arms up, thinking to put his hands on Steve’s chest and try to slow him down a little, but before his hands make it to their destination, Steve grabs them and forces them above his head, holding him firmly in place.

 

“Steve…” Danny says, not yet concerned, but on the edge of wanting to crank things back a notch.

 

Steve looks down at Danny and repeats, “ _He can’t have you_!”

 

“I don’t _want_ him,” Danny repeats back emphatically, hoping to get it through Steve’s thick skull that there is nothing for him to be worried about.

 

But Steve just keeps pushing into him, harder and faster than ever. He is gripping Danny’s wrists with both hands above his head and he suddenly ducks his head and bites at Danny’s mouth, aggressively shoving his tongue in and pulling at his bottom lip with his teeth. Then his head dips lower and Danny feels Steve latch his mouth onto his neck and begin to suck.

 

Danny stops pushing back as the heat of this angry-fuck turns quickly to fury.

 

“ _Don’t you_ _dare_ ,” he says quietly, but with such venom in his voice that Steve freezes his entire body for a second, and then removes his mouth from Danny’s neck.

 

After his hips stutter a little they resume their frenzied thrusting, battering into Danny again. Steve keeps his head ducked down next to Danny’s, his hands still firmly on Danny’s wrists. Danny is beginning to feel a little like what started as a heated fuck spurred on by intense feelings, has turned into something darker. He is just about to tell Steve to stop when Steve suddenly releases his hands, standing up and pulling abruptly out of him, causing Danny to gasp at the discomfort of the sudden withdrawal. Steve starts pumping his cock frantically and after eight or ten firm pulls, his stomach muscles contract and he shudders hard as his orgasm barrels through him. He is still standing between Danny’s legs and his semen hits Danny’s chest, stomach and groin in successive shots, striping Danny’s torso with the sticky, white fluid.

 

Danny lies completely still, hands now on his forehead, staring at the ceiling. Steve’s chest is heaving as he pants heavily and stares at Danny’s body.

 

“Are you done?” Danny asks rhetorically, his voice cold and hard. After a few seconds he sits up as Steve stands by silently, not quite looking Danny in the eye. Danny calmly eases himself off the table - definitely sore from the battering his body just took - and Steve steps aside when Danny bends down and grabs Steve's t-shirt off the floor. He wipes Steve’s spunk from his body, drops the shirt at Steve’s feet, and then gets dressed, his shirt hanging open with no buttons.

 

Danny looks at Steve briefly, wipes his hand over his face, and walks through to the living room. He pauses when he gets to the front door and turns back for a second. “By the way… fuck you,” he says with steel in his voice, and then steps across the threshold, closing the door softly behind him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks: I want to thank you all so much for sticking with me on this ride, but, I'm sorry, I just can't do this anymore and I have to quit now.
> 
>  
> 
> Psych! Just kidding! But in all honesty, I'm not sure I'll get the next chapter up by tomorrow morning. I've been scratching at it for a couple days, but it's a really hard chapter to write and I would rather really try to do it justice than to rush something out and not feel good about it. I have a really rough draft but I just don't know if I'll get it done in time. Also, my beta may have limited availability tonight, so that may add some time to the process. I will try my best to finish today/tonight and get it to my beta and then see what she can manage in her schedule. If I can't post by tomorrow morning, I'll hopefully get it up sometime tomorrow... worst case scenario, Sunday morning. Thank you for bearing with me! 
> 
> Next up: Making-up Afterward


	24. Day Twenty Four - Making-up Afterwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once again to my fabulous beta, Kippy Vee, who first talked me off the ledge about this chapter and then turned around the edits incredibly fast! And any typos are definitely mine, because I tinkered a little after she gave it back to me perfectly edited.
> 
> To do this chapter justice, I would have liked to have given it at least a week, but I'm a bit compulsive too, so I really wanted to stick with the 30 days - so, it's probably not what I would love it to be, but I hope it works...

 

** January 24th **

 

Danny seethes as he drives home. He had been entirely on board with what had gone on until the very end, when Steve had first started to mark him and then had pulled out and intentionally come on his body. At least Steve had stopped sucking on his neck when Danny had told him to; he wasn’t sure what he would have done had he not, but he’s pretty sure Steve would not have been standing when Danny left.  

 

Danny itches where the dried semen is starting to pull at his skin and he absentmindedly scratches at his stomach. When he gets home, the first thing he does is strip off his clothes (throwing the now-buttonless shirt in the garbage), and take a long, hot shower, while he tries to process what exactly just happened between him and Steve. But he has no clearer picture of the situation by the time his skin is wrinkling and pruney, so he gives up and goes to bed, hoping things will be better in-focus in the morning.

 

Not surprisingly, though, he cannot sleep, so he lies awake, mostly staring at the ceiling, his thoughts churning in his head. What he saw tonight was a side of Steve he had never seen before; the jealousy and possessiveness. Yes, it’s sort of nice to have it reaffirmed that your boyfriend (or whatever they hell they were to each other) doesn’t want you to be with other people, but this was a little over the top and unexpected. For God’s sake, does the man never look in the mirror? Why on earth would Danny even look at another man or woman when he has Steve in his bed?

 

Danny had never seen Steve behave jealously with Catherine – hell, he even _encouraged her_ to work with her ex-boyfriend. But maybe the difference was that Steve had never really been in love with Catherine, as Danny believes Steve is with him. That should reassure Danny, and maybe it actually does, but he hates the bullshit parts of jealousy. Danny had told Steve (Christ, just a few days ago!) that he thought intentionally shooting your load onto your partner felt like a dog marking its territory – and that’s exactly what it had felt like. When Steve pulled out of him and ejaculated on his chest and stomach, Danny was actually stunned, but incredibly pissed at the same time. It was clearly intentional on Steve’s part; a message that Danny belonged to him. Problem is, Danny doesn’t belong to anyone except Grace, and he won’t play those games with his partner – with _any_ partner.

 

Danny knew that Steve’s history with relationships was a little dysfunctional, so maybe none of this should be a surprise. His primary family relationships were ridiculous to the point of absurdity: a mother who faked her death; a father who sent him away; and a sister who couldn’t be more different than Steve if she tried (come to think of it, she probably _did_ try).

 

And as far as he knows, Steve’s sexual relationships were no better than his family ones. Steve has alluded to fast, semi-anonymous sex in dark corners during his Academy and Navy years, always with the threat of discovery and disgrace hanging over it. Before Cath was in the picture regularly, if Steve was seeing anyone, it had to have been mostly one-night-stands, because Danny knew he’d never had any real relationships. And then there was Catherine, who he was with for a couple of years, insisting she wasn’t his girlfriend for most of that time.  But once he had vaguely acknowledged they might actually be together, there was no real spark there between them – that Danny really ever saw anyway.

 

So it really should come as no surprise that Steve doesn’t understand how to behave appropriately in an important relationship and might trip up every now and then; he has no frame of reference for a functional, loving bond.

 

The angry part of him wants to tell Steve to go to hell – that it’s over between them; it would serve Steve right, ‘Petty Danny’ thinks… teach him a lesson… maybe scare him straight. But he grunts at himself in annoyance at the thought because he knows that he won’t - can’t - walk away from Steve. And he is too straight a shooter to play that kind of game; he’s not leaving Steve over this – _this time_ \- but they will be having an almighty ‘come to Jesus’ conversation about it – that’s for sure.

 

His thoughts spin and spin in his head for hours as he lies awake, trying to let go of his anger, but never quite being able to. Danny sighs; being Steve McGarrett’s partner has always been trying, but being Steve McGarrett’s _partner_ is a mental exercise beyond what he’d ever imagined! And it’s not until the wee hours of the morning that the cyclone of irritation finally spins itself out, and exhaustion overtakes him, allowing his mind to shut down enough to actually fall asleep.

\---------

Steve paces and prowls around his house and in his yard for most of the night, not even trying to go to sleep. At 3:30am he figures he is sober enough to safely swim, so he puts on his swimsuit and heads out into the water. Swimming – the ocean – usually helps Steve to clear his head and order his thoughts, but this morning it doesn’t seem to be doing much good.

 

Every now and then he internally groans as the memories of what transpired between him and Danny come back to him. He’s afraid he may have really screwed up this time; they’ve had their missteps before, but Steve had never heard Danny’s voice sound as glacial as in the last five minutes before he had left. But rightly so; Steve had behaved like a Neanderthal, nearly marking him and then shooting his load all over his body, something he _knew_ Danny wouldn’t tolerate. What the hell had he been thinking? Why had his emotions gotten the better of him like that? In all his life, Steve can’t think of an instance when he had been so unable to control his emotions, and he’s struggling to understand why it happened tonight.

 

Steve has set a fast pace and he is swimming hard, turning the mystery of his bad behavior over in his head. He had been viscerally jealous of _Ricky_ Monroe, even though his rational mind knew there was no reason to be. He believed Danny when he said that there had not been much between them when they were twenty, and that he wasn’t regularly in touch with him, nor did he want to be. So why had Steve reacted so strongly when faced with this man from Danny’s distant past? Maybe it was because he was Danny’s only other same-sex relationship? But even that hardly makes sense. So what? It was still almost twenty years ago.

 

If he was going to be threatened, he should be more threatened by Danny’s relationship with Amber, which ended only recently, or even Gabby, who Danny still had strong feelings for when she left. And Steve suddenly realizes that he thinks he _would_ have felt threatened if either of those two had shown back up in Danny’s life. He’s completely confused about these thoughts. When Steve and Cath had been together, he had had no problem with her working with Billy. Why did Danny meeting a guy from his past for a beer before he left the island trigger such a strong response in him?

 

When his thoughts wander back to what exactly that response had been – jealously, almost marking Danny – he squeezes his eyes shut against the memory and thinks that he wouldn’t blame Danny if he told Steve they were through… **_…_ and just like that, Steve _knows._** He knows that he cannot lose Danny over this, or anything else, because he knows, with 100% certainty that he is _completely, and utterly, in love with Danny_.

 

Steve abruptly stops swimming and stays stationary, treading water, because every ounce of his energy is focused on ordering his thoughts. His mind races to make sense of this new realization and come to grips with it. He _loves_ Danny. No… he is _in love_ with Danny. _Christ_ – it’s so clear and obvious; how did he not understand this before? And why is this just hitting him now?

 

He looks toward shore – cursing to see how far he has swum while locked in this inner turmoil – and how far he has to return in order to get to Danny. He immediately starts swimming again, refusing to delay one second more, and as he swims, his recently-confused thoughts slot into place and everything begins to make sense.

 

This is why Danny thought he didn’t care the other day – because facing the loss of someone you care about, pushes your understanding of just how important they are to you. Danny had probably thought, deep down, that the threat to his life might make Steve finally recognize his true feelings for his partner. But Danny had never been in any true danger in Steve’s mind - he had the situation completely within his own control - so the crushing fears of loss he is experiencing right now, had not surfaced then. But now… now there is a very real possibility of losing Danny and whether that happens or not is completely _out_ of Steve’s control. This fact has made Steve finally realize his true feelings.

 

As he swims – as fast as he possibly can - he tries to trace backward to when it had happened – when had he had begun to fall in love, because he is certain, now, that it wasn’t just today. These feelings toward Danny have been under the surface for a long time – he just didn’t recognize them for what they were and so never could articulate them.

 

He thinks back to that parking garage bombing, and to how he almost lost Danny that day, and realizes that that was it. That event had flipped a switch deep in Steve’s subconscious; he was just too ignorant about love to read what that particular light was illuminating. It was that incident - and then seeing Danny by his bedside when he awoke in the Afghanistan FOB – he thinks, that had let him so easily say good-bye to Catherine, not without sadness, just without much difficulty.

 

He has to see Danny, he thinks, as he pushes his strokes a little faster… he has to tell Danny. Because maybe if he does – if he tells Danny that he loves him, the way Danny loves Steve – then maybe, just maybe, if he’s very lucky, and Danny is very forgiving, it won’t be the end for them.

 

As soon as he staggers ashore, he runs up to the house and into the bathroom. He gets his three minute shower down to two minutes, cleans himself up, dresses, and rushes out to his truck. He has to use every bit of self-control he has not to run every red light on the way to Danny’s house. He considers flipping on his lights and siren, but since he is trying hard to calm his frayed nerves and stop his hands from shaking a little, he doesn’t think that’s a good idea.

 

It’s not yet sunrise when Steve pulls into Danny’s driveway and the house is dark. Steve suspects Danny is sleeping, so he quietly lets himself in the front door with his key, and heads to the bedroom. Sure enough, Danny is asleep, so Steve stands in the doorway, watching his partner and wishing he could will him with his mind to awaken. But he can’t, so he just stands quietly, watching in wonder as Danny sleeps. It’s almost like he gazing for the first time at some amazing new creature: a person he is actually in love with.

 

A long time later – maybe an hour or more – Danny finally stirs and moves around in his bed. Steve sees Danny’s eyes flutter open and he shifts in his stance, standing taller and straighter in the doorway and waiting for Danny to realize he is there. Steve watches as Danny wakes slowly and looks up at the ceiling and then toward the window, taking in the sunrise that is finally peeking over the horizon.

 

While Steve wakes abruptly and is immediately alert, Danny is like a big puppy, rolling around and yawning and stretching as his brain comes online gradually. He smiles as Danny reaches up and rubs his nose and then uses his fists to rubs his eyes just like a small child, and Steve’s thoughts turn to the possibility of losing Danny and never having the chance to see this again.

 

The idea causes a small noise of distress to escape from Steve’s throat before he can stop it, and Danny immediately turns his head toward the door. “ _Jesus Christ!_ ” Danny yells, sitting up, as Steve startles where he is standing. “What the hell are you doing here?!”

 

“I had to see you. I had to tell you…” Steve starts.

 

“How long have you been here?” Danny cuts him off, demanding to know.

 

“Um… about an hour or so.”

 

“And what? You’ve just been standing there watching me?”

 

“I didn’t want to wake you up.”

 

“That’s just… creepy. _Jesus_ … what… what do you want?” Danny asks, sounding tired and annoyed.

 

“I needed to tell you… I’m really sorry, Danny. I know what I did was shitty. And I don’t want to lose you… and…” Steve pauses.

 

“And…?” Danny asks, because he’s curious about what else Steve has to say. He already knows he’ll accept the apology, but, if he’s honest with himself, he’ll admit that a part of him wouldn’t mind seeing Steve grovel a little bit more.

 

“And I love you,” Steve rushes out, suddenly looking straight into Danny’s eyes.

 

Danny snorts irritably and wipes his hand down his face and then glares at Steve, his anger renewed. “Do _NOT_ do that! Do not say that just because I am mad as hell at you and you are trying to get back into my good graces! Do not use that – something you know means something to me – to get me to forgive you because you behaved like an asshole! You cannot fuck with me that way – it’s not fair!”

 

Steve steps up next to the bed, wearing an intense and determined expression. “No, _Danny_ , I swear, I’m not fucking with you. This morning, I was swimming, and it just hit me. I get it – I understand. When I thought about the possibility of losing you because of what I did, it just… it hit me… that I _can’t_ lose you – _I cannot_ – because, _Christ_ , because you are the most important person in my life – _EVER_ – and I love you, Danny. I know it now… I love you so much it’s terrifying… and I… I have never, ever said that to another person in the way that I am saying it to you now. So, I need you to believe me because I… I don’t want to be without you, Danny. Look, I didn’t… I didn’t understand what was going on in my head, but I get it now; I get that I love you. Please, let me show you that I get it. I won’t screw this up again. _I won’t_. I love you, Danny. I do… I love you...” Steve trails off, unsure if he is convincing Danny or just making a fool of himself.

 

Danny’s heart soars to hear – and believe - those words finally coming from Steve’s mouth, and as he looks at Steve, he sees that his eyes are shining with emotion. Danny knows his own eyes are bright with the surge of what he is feeling as well, and he reaches out and grabs Steve’s hand, pulling him down onto the bed with him and into a tight embrace. Steve grips him fiercely, and takes a deep breath that shakes a little on the exhale.

 

“I love you too, babe,” Danny says softly and Steve laughs a little in relief, as he pulls Danny in tighter and squeezes his eyes shut tight against the tears that are threatening.

 

After a few moments, Steve pushes Danny back over and crawls on top of him. Steve kisses Danny softly and then pulls away, whispering “I love you,” before he moves to the spot behind Danny’s jaw, laying wet, open-mouthed kisses there. “I love you,” Steve whispers again. He moves back to Danny’s mouth, his tongue slipping inside briefly before he stops to whisper, “I love you,” again. Steve’s head ducks down to Danny’s neck and he skims his lips around and across from side to side, “I love you… I… _God_ … I _love_ you,” he laughs a little against Danny’s neck, and Danny smiles at Steve’s self-discovery. As happy as Danny is for himself, he is happier for Steve, that he can finally experience the actual joy that comes with being loved and loving someone in return.

 

Steve stops to inhale deeply - wanting to absorb every molecule of Danny’s being. He is seeing his relationship with Danny in light of what he now understands was missing from every previous relationship he’s ever had, and it is a profound shift in his world-view. The release of emotion is like a dam has broken and 35 years of pent-up feelings are flooding forth… finally flowing unchecked. It’s the most contented he can ever remember feeling, and this… love… is so addictive and Steve thinks he will never get enough of it now that he knows what it is.

 

He rolls over onto his side and turns Danny to face him. He pulls Danny in close and they slot their legs together, arms sliding around and behind like octopi. Steve tucks his face into Danny’s neck again and hums with satisfaction. They lie together quietly for a while, both of them exhausted from a long night of emotional turmoil.

 

“I knew you’d catch up one of these days, babe,” Danny says, but Steve cannot see the small smile on his face.

 

“Sorry it took so long,” Steve murmurs.

 

“Wasn’t really that long… doesn’t matter anyway, as long as you got here eventually…” Danny mumbles back.

 

It’s only a few more minutes before they are both asleep, entwined in each other’s arms, content with the knowledge that all is finally right in their world.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry - no explicit slash in this chapter either... once again I just didn't think it would be appropriate.
> 
>  
> 
> Next up: Doing Something Sweet


	25. Day Twenty Five - Doing Something Sweet

** January 25th **

 

Sunday morning, Steve is up early as usual, out for a swim, and looking forward to the surprise he has for Danny. The day before had been… deeply satisfying. After they fell asleep on Danny’s bed, they had slept for a few hours, both of them wrung out from their own personal turmoil the night before. When they had awoken, Steve had fucked Danny long and slow, and told him again and again how much he loved him. Eventually, Danny had laughed and told him he could stop, but Steve just smiled and continued on, relishing hearing those words slip so easily from his own mouth for the first time in his life.

 

After they had finally admitted that they should probably get out of bed, Danny said he really had a few errands to run so Steve went back to his own house and started his plan in motion, sending emails and arranging a time for a phone call. Danny had come by – carrying more of his clothes – and they had fucked again, this time with Danny on the kitchen counter when they became distracted from making dinner.

 

After dinner, they sat outside and talked at length about what had happened the night before, and Danny was pretty stern with Steve about what was and was not acceptable behavior in his book. But Steve got it, and he honestly didn’t think it would be a problem anymore – now that he had a clearer understanding of his own emotions.

 

That settled, they were cleaning up from dinner when Steve’s phone rang at about 9:00pm. Telling Danny it was the Governor, he excused himself and stepped outside to take the call while Danny finished in the kitchen. Afterward, they lazed on the couch watching a movie, until they both started to drop off – still tired from the long night before - and so they headed for the bedroom and fell asleep wrapped around one another.

 

When Steve comes in from his morning swim, he quietly showers, shaves and dresses, then tiptoes over to the bed, sets the alarm on Danny’s phone and leaves a note for his partner on his own pillow.

 

Twenty minutes later, Danny is startled awake by the alarm on the phone and after he fumbles and eventually gets it turned off, he rolls over to see that Steve is gone. He’s not surprised; he’s used to waking to find Steve gone – usually out swimming in the ocean. But what is unusual is the note on the pillow. Danny picks it up and reads instructions from Steve to meet him at the office in an hour, and that the coffee is made and in the carafe downstairs. Danny smiles, appreciating Steve’s thoughtfulness when it comes to Danny’s desperate need for coffee in the morning, but is confused as to why he needs to meet Steve at the office on a Sunday morning; if they caught a case, he would have woken Danny and rushed him out as he had in the past.

 

But Danny’s brain is still offline so he doesn’t think much of it and heads downstairs to get some coffee before he returns to shower and get ready. As he drives to the Palace, a small sense of disappointment tugs at him that he has not heard from Grace this morning. They either have to speak fairly early in the morning (which is later in the evening in Italy) or pretty late at night (which is very early where Grace is), so typically, if he hasn’t heard from her by now, it means it will be late tonight before he has a chance to talk to her.

 

Fifty-five minutes after his alarm first woke him, he pulls into the parking lot at the Palace and heads upstairs. Steve had not picked up when Danny tried to call but had then texted him and told him to just come to the office and he would explain once he got there. It’s all a bit mysterious, but, on the other hand, in the last few weeks Danny has seen a couple new sides of Steve, so he just heads into the office as directed with a small sense of anticipation. When he walks through the door, Danny stops in shock for a brief second and then he picks up his pace, rushing into the bullpen. Because Grace’s face is huge and smiling at him from the big screen in the room.

 

“Danno!” Grace yells gleefully and Danny’s face breaks into an ear to ear grin.

 

“Monkey!” Danny laughs, somewhat incredulously and turns to look briefly at Steve, who gives him a shy smile. “What are you doing… how…?”

 

“Uncle Steve arranged it!” Grace tells him.

 

“He did? Well, that was a very nice thing for him to do!” Danny says giving Steve a curious but very appreciative glance.

 

“I know! When he called Mom this morning he said he could arrange it if we could download the right software on the computer. It was easy!”

 

As much as he wants to interrogate his partner about this, he wants to talk to his daughter more, so he turns his full attention to Grace and the blissfully-uninterrupted conversation with her.   He hears more about what she’s seen and done than they’ve been able to manage over the poor phone connections in the last three weeks combined. After about 45 minutes Grace begins to yawn and Danny recognizes her ‘I need sleep’ face, so even though he wants to keep talking to her forever, they say their good-byes.

 

“I love you, Monkey, and I miss you every day and I cannot _wait_ for you to get home!” Danny tells her.

 

“Love you too, Danno, and I can’t wait to see you!” Grace replies sleepily and they sign off.

 

When Grace’s face disappears from the screen, Danny turns to Steve who is smiling happily, having enjoyed every minute of watching Danny and Grace connect.

 

Danny walks over and pulls Steve into his arms. “Come ‘ere,” he says and kisses Steve softly. “ _That_ , was a very sweet thing for you to do. Thank you.”

 

“It’s nice, seeing you two together – even if you’re not actually together.”

 

“You know what you are? You’re a big jelly donut – all sweet and gooey inside.”

 

Steve laughs. “Really Danny? A marshmallow, a cookie, a jelly donut? You gotta stop with these food analogies…”

 

“No I do not – because they are true. You try to pretend you are a big tough guy but in truth, you’re the biggest sap there is!”  

 

Steve laughs again, “Yeah, okay, maybe I am a little soft on the inside, but I can trust you to keep my secret, right?”

 

“Yeah, sure, you can trust me,” Danny replies with a twinkle in his eye. “Come on let’s go.”

 

“Where’re we going?”

 

“I’m going to take you home and show you how much I appreciate what you just did for me.”

 

Steve nods his head. “I can get onboard for that.”

\---------

Danny is frustrated because they have to drive separately to Steve’s house and he’d like to have his hands all over Steve right now, but he drives patiently and thinks about what he wants to do to Steve. They arrive at the same time and move directly to the bedroom, both of them knowing exactly where this is heading. They both start to strip out of their clothes on the way, half-undressed by the time they get to the bed, and fully naked mere seconds later.

 

“Sit,” Danny directs Steve.

 

“Am I your pet, now?” Steve asks in jest.

 

“Well, you did act like a bit of a dog the other night,” but there is no heat behind Danny’s words.

 

“Sorry…” Steve says again, still feeling the sting of his bad behavior.

 

“Don’t worry, you more than made up for it today,” Danny assures him, and tosses a bottle of lube onto the bed.

 

Steve smiles as he sits back on the bed and Danny pulls his legs a little out in front of him and then crawls into his lap, extending his legs out behind Steve. Once he is settled, he bends forward (not up, because this position puts their heads nicely equal to each other) and kisses Steve, sweet and slow, his tongue gently swirling in Steve’s mouth, his hands at Steve’s head and nape.

 

As they sit together like that, tongues entwined, Steve’s hands skim up and down Danny’s back and eventually to his ass, squeezing and caressing. Danny sighs into Steve’s mouth as he feels both of their cocks rubbing between their stomachs and beginning to harden, but he continues leading them at this slow, easy pace.

 

Steve reaches for the lube Danny had tossed on the bed earlier and squeezes some into his hand, never breaking the kiss. Danny’s hands grip Steve more tightly as Steve’s fingers slip inside of him. Steve’s hand moves slowly and gently, mirroring the course Danny has set them on. He takes his time, slipping one finger, then two, and then three into Danny, intentionally rubbing over Danny’s prostate only occasionally so that he does not drastically increase Danny’s arousal and upset the tempo of what they are doing.

 

After long minutes of kissing and Steve prepping Danny, Danny breaks the kiss and shifts so he can raise his hips up a little. Steve shifts so he can rearrange himself, sliding his hard cock down under Danny and guiding it up into his body. Danny exhales heavily as he settles his weight back down in Steve’s lap. He bends his knees, wrapping his legs around Steve, locking his ankles, and Steve pulls his legs up to sit cross-legged as well.

 

In this position, neither one of them can do much in the way of thrusting, but the closeness of their bodies, completely intertwined, has both of their heartrates rising. Danny begins to rock slowly in Steve’s lap and Steve lets out a soft moan into Danny’s neck. The both look up simultaneously, locking eyes, and shuddering with the intimacy of this position. Steve’s tongue reaches out, seeking Danny’s and they slide their wet mouths against one another again. Steve begins to rock his hips gently back and forth as well and they both groan with the simple pleasure of the deep penetration without the body-crashing frenzy.

 

Danny pulls back and tucks his face into Steve’s neck, his arms wrapping around Steve’s back, pulling him in tighter; Steve does the same and they continue to just sit and rock against each other for long minutes. It takes Steve’s mind back to that first time he had fucked Danny – in the hotel room on the Big Island – and how he felt like he would be entirely content to just rock gently inside of Danny for hours, riding the pleasure of slow, low-level stimulation. And this time Danny seems to want the same, so they move slowly back and forth like that, for a long - long - time, both sitting with their eyes closed, hands skimming the other’s body and breathing slow and steady.

 

Steve can feel Danny’s cock between their bodies, slowly growing harder and harder, increasing pre-come signally the beginning of Danny’s heightened arousal. He sighs contentedly, moving his mouth finally back to Danny’s and sliding his lips and tongue over his partner’s. Danny’s lets out a small groan of appreciation but neither of them escalates things beyond the languid pace they have been keeping.

 

They kiss and rock for many more long moments, and Steve can tell that the friction that their bodies is providing for Danny’s cock will soon bring him close to orgasm. So he (almost reluctantly) removes his mouth from Danny’s and slides it over to Danny’s jaw and that spot they both love so much.

 

Danny moans deeply, and then gasps in surprise as Steve reaches his hands down and pulls Danny’s cheeks apart, seating himself even deeper inside of him. Steve returns the moan when Danny arches his back, taking Steve still farther inside, and he gives Steve a wicked smile.

 

The pace of their rocking finally picks up, and Steve snakes a hand in between the two of them to gently stroke Danny’s hard cock. There is so much pre-come that both Danny’s cock and Steve’s belly are wet with it, and Steve doesn’t even need lube to get a deliciously slick slide going with his fist.

 

But Danny is getting too close and he’s not ready to let this go yet, so he reaches down and gently removes Steve hand from his cock and then pulls Steve back into a tight embrace, seeking out Steve’s mouth again with his own. As his tongue glides against Steve’s, Danny’s hands thread through his hair, gripping and releasing and moving Steve’s head to exactly the angle that he seeks minute by minute. Danny holds this pattern for a while longer, reveling in the closeness and intimacy this position allows; it’s as though it is the embodiment of his intense feelings for Steve. Plastered against Steve like this, and with Steve so deep inside him, they couldn’t be any closer unless they crawled inside each other’s skin. This is just where Danny wants to be right now and where he wants to stay for as long as he can.

 

It’s inevitable, though, that eventually their arousal will get the best of them. Clinging so tightly to Steve can’t help but amplify the friction on Danny’s cock, rubbing as it is between their bodies; he can’t stop himself from rocking a little harder in Steve’s lap and pushing his tongue a little deeper into Steve’s mouth. Soon, the rocking gets more pronounced as Steve’s hands return to Danny’s ass, pushing and pulling Danny’s body, back and forth. The mattress beneath them begins to rock in counterpoint and the headboard beats solidly against the wall, as Steve’s hips set a steady rhythm.

 

When their breathing becomes more labored, Danny finally pulls his mouth away again and tips his forehead against Steve’s. They sit like that, panting into each other’s mouths and their hips rocking wildly, until Danny arches sharply away from Steve, throwing his head back and groaning, as Steve feels a burst of warm come slide between their stomachs. That sensation, combined with watching Danny’s face and feeling Danny’s body contract around his own cock, pushes Steve over the edge and his orgasm races to the surface. He pulls Danny back in tightly again as his body convulses hard and he comes deep inside of his partner. As they ride the aftershocks, their mouths seek each other again for wet, sloppy kisses that go on and on.  

 

A few minutes later Steve breaks the kiss and tips them over sideways so they are lying on the bed and have some chance of extricating themselves from each other. Steve groans – this time not entirely pleasantly – as he straightens his legs and tries to get some feeling back in them. They end up lying on their backs next to each other, Steve’s left arm under Danny’s head, and both still breathing a little heavily.

 

Danny reaches out and flops his right hand over onto Steve’s stomach and Steve reaches up lazily to grasp it. When Danny looks over at the clock next to the bed, he’s shocked. “ _Jesus Christ, you just fucked me for over an hour_!”

 

“Mmmmmm,” is all Steve can manage, but he has a ‘cat who ate the canary’ grin on his face.

 

Danny musters all the energy he can and rolls onto his side, reaching over and giving Steve a brief kiss. “Thank you,” he says, the sincerity clear in his voice.

 

“For fucking you for an hour?”

 

“No… well, yes, for that too, but… No, for this morning. For Grace. That was… that was… Oh man, I love you…” Danny says, for once at something of a loss for words.

 

“I love you, too, Danno.”

 

And they both grin because neither thinks they will ever get tired of hearing the other say that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Getting Married


	26. Day Twenty Six - Getting Married

 

** January 26th **

 

When Steve and Danny pull up to Danny’s house on Monday after work, they see a package by his front door. Danny grabs it as they go inside and looks at the return address. “It’s from your Aunt Deb,” he tells Steve, some confusion in his voice.

 

“Oh, yeah? What’d she send?”

 

Danny rips open the padded envelope. “Looks like the video from her wedding,” Danny says, even more bewildered.

 

“Oh, nice. We can watch it later,” Steve says with enthusiasm.

 

“Uh, sure,” Danny responds, not really seeing the point since they witnessed it in person just a couple of short months ago, but he’s willing to indulge Steve if he really wants to watch it.

 

After they eat dinner, Steve leads them into the living room and puts on the DVD, hitting play and settling on the couch with his arm around Danny. The video is nice, Danny supposes… the videographer did a good job; catching the radiant looks of love and affection between Deb and Leonard.

 

Danny starts to zone out a little as his own thoughts turn to love and marriage and… Steve. He wonders if they might actually do that someday – get married. He’s got to admit, the idea of marrying again terrifies him a bit, after the divorce from Rachel nearly killed him. Same-sex marriage is legal in Hawaii, though, so he supposes that if things continue well for him and Steve, the idea might come up eventually and he should probably decide if it’s something he’s willing to do again. But it’s way too early to be thinking about that now, so he pushes those mildly disturbing thoughts aside.

 

He glances at Steve, who seems engrossed in the video, and his mind wanders to thinking about when he knew… knew that Steve was it for him. They had been partners and friends for years, and yes, getting here was no doubt a gradual progression, but he starts to concentrate on the question of when he knew his feelings for Steve were more than that of just a partner and close friend.

 

Once he really thinks about it he knows when it was, though also realizes he didn’t admit it to himself until much later. The actual moment was when he had heard Cath’s voice almost yell, “ _Danny?_ ” over that satellite phone from Afghanistan. He heart had nearly stopped in that minute, knowing – _knowing_ – that the worst had happened and Danny was standing thousands of miles away in Hawaii, of no help whatsoever. Traveling to Afghanistan had not been a question; he was still recovering from the injuries from the bombing and he was still sore and tired easily, but there was not a thing in the world that would have stopped him from going to be there during the search for Steve. When he thinks about those couple of days and the fear and uncertainty of Steve’s fate, Danny realizes in retrospect, that that was when those feelings began to force themselves to the surface.

 

The attraction simmered there for a few months while he tried to ignore it and simultaneously keep his life far less complicated by focusing on Amber. In the fall, though, the shit had hit the fan with Matty (oh, Christ, Matty…), and he remembers that he was gradually beginning to acknowledge those feelings bubbling up to the surface, as Steve was with him every step of the way. And then, on the heels of Colombia and his long trip back to New Jersey, Wo Fat had reared his ugly head again, and if Danny’s feelings for Steve were still foggy at that point, they were put into sharp focus when he pulled up and saw Steve’s car abandoned by the side of the road.

 

As Danny watches the video, and as the camera pans the crowd, it sweeps across him and Steve, and he sees a few seconds of himself looking with obvious affection at Steve, who is looking toward the bride and groom. It’s funny that the videographer stopped on him in that exact moment because Danny remembers it, and recognizes it as the moment that he decided that he was done denying his feelings and pretending he couldn’t see that Steve was drawn to him as well. It was the moment when he decided he wasn’t going to just ‘wait and see’ any longer and he was going to confront this thing between him and Steve once and for all. But then again… maybe it’s not funny at all that the videographer stopped then… maybe he recognized the look of a man in love and hovered there a moment to capture the image on tape.

 

The memory makes Danny turn his head and reach up for Steve, who sees him and bends his head to meet his. Danny kisses Steve lightly, his tongue slipping inside to just tease a little and then pulls back. “What was that for?” Steve asks with a small smile.

 

“Does there have to be a reason?” Danny asks.

 

“No,” Steve replies, dipping his head down again and taking Danny’s mouth in a deeper kiss. As their tongues twine around one another, Steve gradually pushes Danny over onto the couch so that he is largely draped over his partner. They lie there and kiss heatedly for a while and eventually the video runs out and the television screen goes blank.

 

Steve finally pulls away, and whispers raggedly, “Up… get up… take your clothes off,” as he stands up and then reaches down to grab Danny’s hand and yank him up.

 

“We could go into the bedroom,” Danny suggests as Steve begins to strip him where they stand.

 

“Too far…” Steve says before locking his lips to Danny’s again for a minute.

 

Somehow he manages to get them both naked and then returns to the couch, leaning sideways, and reaching again for Danny, this time to pull him down. He settles them so that Danny lies slightly canted, his back to Steve’s chest, but with Steve snuggled up behind him in a way that gives their mouths easy access to one another. Steve is wedged between his partner and the back of the couch, with his left arm under Danny’s head, and as Danny turns his head and Steve leans in to kiss him again, his hand immediately moves to Danny’s cock.

 

Danny exhales sharply through his nose and pulls away from Steve’s mouth. “In a hurry, there?”

 

“Kinda,” Steve replies. “I’ve been watching that video and thinking about you.”

 

“That’s slightly disturbing, I think,” Danny says, as he shifts to turn a little more toward Steve.

 

“No, I mean, looking at you in that video, you looked so good in that suit and I remembered thinking that night how much I wanted you. I couldn’t believe when you pulled me down to the beach later and kissed me.”

 

Danny grins. “I was thinking the same thing. Watching Deb and Leonard made me finally decide I was tired of waiting for you to get your act together and I was just going to go for it.”

 

“I’m glad you did,” Steve murmurs as he bends back down and starts kissing Danny again.

 

Steve skims his right hand across Danny’s chest, tweaking his nipples now and then and giving Danny a couple minutes before he snakes his hand down to grasp his cock again. Danny is almost fully hard and this time he sighs into Steve’s mouth at the welcome touch.   Steve’s cock is also hard and slotted nicely between Danny’s cheeks; his pre-come is making it easy for him to glide back and forth in that tight canyon as he rocks his hips a little.

 

Steve removes his hand for a second and reaches into the drawer of Danny’s side table for the bottle of lube he had stashed there.

 

“Seriously?” Danny asks, not really all that surprised that Steve would somehow have lube right at hand – in _Danny’s_ house.

 

“Well, Daniel, if you weren’t kicked out of the Boy Scouts, you might remember their little motto: Be prepared. I was a very good Boy Scout.”

 

“Of course you were…” Danny mumbles before pulling Steve’s mouth against his again, at the same time that he pulls his top knee forward toward his chest to give Steve better access.

 

Steve’s lubed fingers dip down and he begins to work the tight ring of muscles open. He loves watching Danny’s face when he hits his prostate gland, so he opens his eyes to watch him react. True to form Danny gasps and his eyes fly open.

 

“Do that again, please,” Danny mumbles into Steve’s mouth, and Steve obliges, causing Danny to hiss and push his tongue deep into Steve’s mouth.

 

Steve preps Danny fairly quickly because he really just wants to fuck him already (plus he can see that Danny’s own erection is flagging a little and he wants to get his hand back up there), so within a few minutes, he is slicking his cock and lining himself up to slide into Danny. He pushes in slowly since he rushed the prep a little and he wants to be sure he doesn’t cause Danny any discomfort. He breaks the kiss for a moment to watch his cock disappear into his partner’s body; there’s something about that sight that never ceases to leave Steve with a sense of awe and wonder at the trust that Danny has in him.

 

As soon as he is fully seated in Danny’s ass, Steve bends down and connects his mouth to Danny’s again and their tongues continue their well-rehearsed dance. Steve begins to pump his hips gently, not having the room to really thrust with his hips wedged behind Danny as he is. His hand moves back to Danny’s cock and he sets an easy rhythm with his fist as well, as Danny tips his knee toward the ceiling to open his body up as much as possible.

 

Danny’s left arm wraps around Steve’s neck, holding his mouth tightly against his own, and his right hand joins Steve’s on his cock. From this position lying behind Danny, Steve cannot thrust very deep, but he hears a satisfying whimper every now and then as he occasionally manages to bump across Danny’s prostate.

 

It’s a nice position – intimate – and Steve is enjoying intimate positions these days. It feels good and right in light of his newly-realized feelings for Danny. His mouth pushes a little harder against Danny’s as his tongue searches for increased contact. Danny’s tongue in his mouth is a thing of beauty, always perfectly soft and malleable, never hard and jabbing like some people kiss. He loves the soft interplay they have and their tongues chase each other from one mouth to the other, and the next time Danny’s follows Steve’s into his mouth, Steve pulls it in and sucks firmly.

 

Danny groans and the hand on his cock squeezes Steve’s a little harder and moves the pace a little faster. Steve responds by rolling his hips a little quicker as well, and everything seems to crank up several notches all at once. Danny turns his head just a little more, allowing their mouths to slot together more perfectly and Steve begins to thrust in earnest. He can feel his balls pulling up tight to his body as his orgasm coils deep inside, but he is taken a little by surprise when it hits him much sooner than he expects. His hips stutter and falter and his cock empties inside Danny, and Danny groans as he feels the warmth spread inside himself.

 

After a few seconds, Steve turns his attention back to Danny. He adjusts his upper body, pushing Danny’s head down hard against the arm that is wrapped under it and braces to push his tongue deeper into Danny mouth. His hand slides swiftly along Danny’s cock and a couple of minutes later, his thumb seeks out Danny’s frenulum, rubbing across it firmly a few times, and then Danny is tearing his mouth from Steve’s and gasping as his come pulses out of him.

 

Steve catches as much as he can with his hand and uses it to lubricate as he steadily, though much more lightly, continues to stroke Danny’s cock. He likes to watch Danny’s face as he transitions from juddering muscles, to his post-orgasm high that seems to enjoy the continued stimulation, to a point where it is too much and he needs it to stop. That process takes anywhere from one to four minutes, by Steve’s estimate, so he keeps working his hand until Danny bats it away (another thing he loves… the way Danny seems to have to use every ounce of energy he has to swat at Steve to make him stop.)

 

Steve finally releases Danny’s cock and reaches over him to grab whatever article of clothing is closest on the floor (his own pants) and pulls it up to wipe his hand. He then slowly eases his cock out of Danny’s ass and wipes a little down there as well, and then tosses the pants aside and wraps his arms around his partner.

 

“That was good,” Danny slurs, though it sounds more like “tha uz goo.”

 

Steve smiles into Danny’s neck and gives him a little squeeze. “Do you think Aunt Deb was trying to tell you something?”

 

“What do you mean,” Danny ask curiously, turning to face Steve a little more.

 

“She and I had a talk, the day before the wedding. She said she wanted me to be happy. I think she was trying to hint at things between you and me, but… I had my blinders on at the time.”

 

“Yeah, so…”

 

“Well, the video… I mean, if she sent it to you, she probably wanted you to watch it…”

 

“And…?”

 

“And, I mean, come on, Danny. When the camera panned across the two of us and you were looking at me… it was pretty obvious what you were thinking.”

 

“Was it?” Danny asked, blushing a little.

 

“A blind man could have seen it, Danno. I only wish I’d been watching at the time,” Steve smiles and ducks to give Danny a quick kiss.

 

“So you think Aunt Deb thought you’d never make a move and she was hoping I’d watch this and come to my own realization?”

 

“I wouldn’t put it past her,” Steve huffs softly. “I suspect there’s one of those DVDs at my house too, and it’s her way of trying to knock some sense into the two of us.”

 

“Maybe we should let her know she doesn’t need to worry about it anymore,” Danny suggests, testing the waters of how Steve feels about going public with their relationship.

 

“Soon,” Steve replies noncommittally.

 

Danny nods; he gets it. This is all very new and big for Steve, and Danny’s not going to push this particular issue. “Whenever you’re ready, babe,” he says, then kisses Steve and drags him up to head for the shower.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Doing Something Ridiculous


	27. Day Twenty Seven - Doing Something Ridiculous

 

** January 27th **

 

It’s a longshot: Steve is standing inside a large paper-recycling dumpster hoping to find a gun that they believe their suspect tossed somewhere between the crime scene and his apartment. The team had spread out, checking the route, when Steve had seen the dumpster and hopped inside. He is digging around a little when he spots a book with a deep red cover, standing out in contrast to all the white; when he picks it up he sees that it reads, ‘The Gay Kama Sutra.’ He knows he should get back to the task at hand but his curiosity gets the better of him and he flips through the book. He pauses on a page with a drawing of two men wrapped around each other in the most convoluted way he could ever imagine… no, check that… he never _could have_ imagined it. The caption under the photo refers to the position as “The Pretzel” (big surprise), and he is about to start reading the description on the opposite page when he hears Chin yell from down the block that they found the weapon.

 

Steve impulsively rips the page with the drawing out of the book and stuffs it into his pants pocket, drops the book back into the dumpster and then runs to catch up with the rest of the team. Things unfold with the case pretty quickly after that; they find the suspect’s fingerprints all over the gun and once they test it, they find it is indeed the murder weapon. All in all, an easy day.

\----------

He and Danny are sitting on the lanai later that evening when Danny goes inside to grab a couple more beers from the fridge. Steve watches him go, appreciating the view of Danny’s ass in those chino pants he favors. That train of thought brings to mind the page from the book in his pocket – he had completely forgotten about it - and he pulls it out to look at it again. But it’s dark, so he follows Danny into the house, because, well… just because. He walks into the kitchen studying the picture and Danny looks over his shoulder.

 

“What’s that, babe?” Danny asks, glancing at the page, and his eyebrows shoot up when he sees the picture.

 

“Uh, I… uh… found a book in the paper dumpster and this caught my eye,” Steve says, his face pinking up brilliantly.

 

“Uh huh…?” Danny responds.

 

Steve clears his throat, clearly embarrassed. “It was the Gay Kama Sutra and I was flipping through it and saw this, and…” Steve trails off.

 

“And…” Danny prompts him, finding the whole thing pretty damn funny but trying to hold back his smile.

 

Steve glances at Danny (his face still bright red), then back down at the picture. “And… uh, I couldn’t… I couldn’t even understand what it was supposed to be so I just ripped it out of the book so I could look at it later… and, uh… I just remembered I had it in my pocket… so… I was, uh… I was just looking at it to try to figure it out,” Steve stammers.

 

Danny takes the page from Steve’s hand and raises an eyebrow again. Steve’s right: it’s pretty complicated and hard to understand exactly what these people are doing. But as Danny stares, it’s like one of those magic pictures, where you just have to sort of relax your eyeballs and let them lose focus a little and then suddenly everything comes back into focus in the right way. He can see how these two people are slotted together, and, what the hell… it’s the Kama Sutra, right? That’s all about great sex, isn’t it?

 

“You wanna give it a try?” Danny asks and Steve looks at him in surprise.

 

“Really?”

 

“Sure, why not? Nothing wrong with trying something new in the bedroom, right?” Danny asks cheerfully.

 

“Yeah, except: marking you; tying you up and beating you…”

 

“Yeah, yeah… shut up or I won’t put out tonight at all,” Danny cuts him off, trying, but failing, to sound like he means it.

 

Steve laughs and kisses him soundly. “Oh, I’m not really worried about that.”

\----------

Since the position involves penetration, Steve takes some time first to prep Danny, and then they take out the drawing and do their best to replicate the image, laughing repeatedly throughout the cumbersome process. They have a few false starts – thinking to put one arm here or one foot there and then realizing it’s wrong – but about ten minutes later, they are twisted up into the most complicated knot that Danny has ever been in with another person.  

 

“This is completely ridiculous – it’s like some crazy game of Tantric Twister!” Danny laughs as they finally seem to get themselves into the right places.

 

That sets Steve off again and he starts to laugh too, and pretty soon they are both in hysterics with tears running down their faces.

 

“Okay… Okay…” Steve says, finally gaining some control. “We’re really close now… come on… let’s do this.”

 

“Right… right…” Danny giggles back, but then takes a couple of deep breaths and lets them out slowly, regaining his composure as well.  

 

They give one last look at the picture and agree that everything looks right and then Steve slowly pushes his cock into Danny. The position is byzantine and it doesn’t allow for Steve to penetrate Danny very deeply and they are both sort of wondering what, exactly, about this in particular would be so appealing?

 

“I don’t get it,” Steve says. “I mean, it always feels good to do this, but, I’m not getting what’s so special about this.”

 

“What did the book say?” Danny asks from his twisted pose, starting to snicker again.

 

“Um… I didn’t have a chance to read it. Chin yelled that he had the gun and I just ripped this page out and dropped the rest of the book,” Steve says distractedly, concentrating on moving his hips and trying to rock them a little.

 

“Huh…” Danny starts, and then Steve gives his hips what very limited thrust he can in this position and Danny sucks in a loud gasp and freezes every muscle in his body.

 

“Danny…?” Steve ask, a bit of concern in his voice.

 

“Do that again!” Danny demands, and Steve can tell by his tone that he is brooking no argument.

 

So Steve pulls out the very limited distance he is able and jerks his hips forward again, just a very small amount, because that’s all he can do.

 

Danny hisses deeply, and once again Steve asks, “Danny?”

 

Danny’s voice is tight as he looks Steve right in the eye and asks “How long do you think you could do that?”

 

Steve looks back at him, confused, but answers awkwardly, “Uh, a pretty long time, I think… I’m not… I’m not getting much stimulation because it’s so shallow.”

 

“Good… good… just do… _that_. And don’t stop… don’t stop,” Danny’s face has lost all of its mirth and has suddenly become focused and intense. So Steve flexes his hips again and sees Danny squeeze his eyes shut, reacting again to his shallow penetration.

 

“Oh, God… this is hitting your prostate, isn’t it?” Steve realizes.

 

“Yeah… yeah, it is… I said don’t stop!”

 

So Steve starts a regular rhythm of pumping very shallowly in and out of Danny, each small thrust bumping the head of his cock right up against Danny’s prostate. It’s less than a minute before Danny is swearing and panting hard. In less than two minutes his cock is hard as a rock and fairly _pouring_ pre-come.

 

Despite their convoluted position, neither Steve nor Danny is particularly uncomfortable and they set into an easy pace. For Steve, it’s pretty low-level stimulation; but it’s clear that for Danny, it is exquisitely intense. Steve watches Danny’s face as it conveys the sheer ecstasy he is experiencing from Steve’s shallow thrusts. Danny keeps his eyes closed, like he is concentrating hard on the pure and utter pleasure of it, and soon there is rhythmic moaning coming from deep within him. Steve watches, captivated, as Danny appears to float away into a trance, seemingly unaware of anything except what is probably a dime-sized spot just inside of him.

 

Steve slows his pace a little and Danny’s eyes shoot open. “Don’t! Don’t stop! God… Don’t…!” But that is all Danny can get out before his eyes close and he seems to gets lost in that haze of arousal again.

 

So Steve picks up his pace a little, watching Danny’s face in continued fascination. Steve remembers when Danny jerked him off with his finger rubbing across his prostate. As he told Danny at the time, it was probably the most intense experience of his life. Watching Danny now, he can tell that he is in a state of pure bliss – one he would ride forever if he could.

 

Steve wasn’t kidding when he said he thought he could do this for a long time. Because this position is clearly meant to primarily stimulate the receiver with very shallow thrusts, he is aroused, but not driving wildly toward orgasm as he would if he were fucking Danny full-force. So he continues doing what he is doing for long minutes and enjoys watching Danny as much as he is enjoying the sensation of his cock in Danny’s ass.

 

“ _Steve!_ ” Danny abruptly yells and he opens his eyes, piercing Steve with a look that is so far gone that he is surprised Danny remembers his name. Steve keeps pumping his hips, eyes locked on Danny’s, watching and wondering what is going through his partner’s mind.

 

“ _AAAAHHHHH!   FUCK!_ ” Danny yells as he closes his eyes tight, and his untouched cock jerks suddenly as he comes, his orgasm obviously hitting hard and fast and with little warning. Steve startles as Danny’s semen explodes out of him, shooting into the air farther than he’s ever seen before; it’s a little unbelievable, actually. Steve feels Danny’s body contracting – clamping down around just the head of his cock - and that, combined with the sight of Danny coming with no stimulation to his cock whatsoever, is enough to push Steve over the edge, and his own orgasm catches him by surprise. He gasps and catches his breath as his body shudders and jerks with the force of it.

 

Once their bodies both stop twitching reflexively, they manage to extricate themselves from ‘The Pretzel’ and roll onto their backs, still puffing hard.

 

“Holy shit…” Danny says, eyes wide and incredulous and staring at Steve. “I didn’t actually think that was possible.”

 

Steve reaches over to grab Danny’s hand, and starts to giggle, starting Danny off too, and soon they have both lost control again, laughing until the tears return, and their faces are both bright red. They eventually regain their composure and Danny rolls over onto his side; Steve follows suit, meeting him halfway and they slot their bodies together.

 

“That was the most ridiculous thing I have ever done in bed, but that… was fucking amazing…” Danny sighs with total contentment.

 

“We are definitely getting a copy of that book,” Steve says, trying to hold onto his self-control.

 

“Fucking _right_ we are!” Danny says in all seriousness, and after a beat, bursts out laughing, starting them in hysterics all over again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI – In case you were about to go google ‘The Pretzel’ – don't bother... I totally made it up. In fact, I don’t really even have a mental picture in my head of what this position might have looked like – except the very limited bit where Steve is penetrating very shallowly… I leave it up to each of your imaginations to go wild! 
> 
>  
> 
> Next up: Eating Ice Cream


	28. Day Twenty Eight - Eating Ice Cream

 

** January 28th **

 

Wednesday evening, Steve is sitting in his chair on the lanai in just his board shorts, catching his breath after his swim. He had uncharacteristically slept late that morning and hadn’t had time to swim before work, but luckily it was yet another slow day at 5-0 and he was able to take off a little early to get home and get his swim in before it got dark. It’s dark now though, and as Steve sits, he sees the kitchen light flicker on, signaling Danny’s arrival; Steve smiles to know he is there.

 

A few minutes later, he hears Danny’s voice wafting through the open window and recognizes the cheery tone as his ‘Grace voice’. It’s a happy sound, and one that Steve loves to hear, and while he sits and waits for Danny to come out, he thinks about how lucky he has suddenly become in his life. Eventually Danny makes his way outside to Steve and he can clearly hear their conversation now.

 

“Yes, Monkey, I know. Neither can I – it’s just a couple more days! Okay… do you want to say hi to Uncle Steve? Okay. Good-bye Monkey… I love you!”

 

Steve looks up at Danny and grins as Danny hands him his phone. He notices that Danny is also holding a bowl of ice cream.

 

“Gracie! How are you, sweetheart?” Steve can’t stop smiling as Grace chatters away on the thin connection.

 

They talk for a short while and just before he is about to hang up, Grace interjects, “Oh, Uncle Steve! Did you remember to get the ice cream?”

 

Steve shoots Danny a look and says “Of course I remembered Gracie… I know that Danno has to have his favorite ice cream on his birthday.”

 

Danny stops with the spoon half-way to his mouth, looking a little guilty. Then he looks back at the bowl and puts the spoon into his mouth – a satisfied smirk on his face.

 

Steve gives Danny a chastising look and then turns back to his conversation with Grace. “Yep, I have a really special surprise for him,” Steve tells her, earning him a look of interest from Danny. But Steve just smiles and gives him a ‘wouldn’t you like to know’ look back.

 

As soon as Steve hangs up from Grace he turns to Danny. “That ice cream is for your birthday tomorrow. How did you even know it was there?” Steve questions Danny.

 

“I didn’t - I was looking for your stash of Peppermint Patties, but you didn’t have any – and then I saw the ice cream...”

 

“A little self-control would be a good thing once in a while, you know, Daniel? Like maybe if you didn’t eat all my Peppermint Patties and then there would be some left and you wouldn’t have to eat your ice cream which I told Grace you would have on your birthday… tomorrow!”

 

“Oh, relax, would ya? Besides, there’s still plenty of ice cream for tomorrow.”

 

Danny ignores Steve’s judgmental look and steps closer to him. “So… what’s my really special surprise?” Danny asks provocatively, moving in between Steve’s legs.

 

“You’re going to have to wait to find out. How’s that peppermint ice cream?” Steve tries to divert Danny’s question.

 

Danny puts a spoonful into his mouth, straddles Steve’s lap and bends in to him. He slots their lips together and opens, pushing his tongue and the cold ice cream into Steve’s mouth. Steve lets out a small whimpering gasp and licks at Danny’s tongue with his own, seeking out the sweet mint.

 

Danny pulls back. “You tell me…”

 

“Yeah… that’s good…” Steve murmurs, eyes flicking to Danny’s mouth.

 

“You want some more?” Danny asks, picking up the bowl again and raising an eyebrow at Steve.

 

“If you think you can spare it,” Steve retorts.

 

Danny huffs and takes another spoonful of ice cream and again takes Steve’s mouth in his own. Steve groans a little this time and clutches the back of Danny’s neck, making sure he gets every bit of the sweetness from Danny’s mouth.

 

Danny pulls back and shuffles off of Steve’s lap, kneeling between his legs; he bends forward and kisses Steve again, softly, and while he does, he purposely tips some of the melted ice cream from the bowl onto Steve’s stomach. Steve hisses and arches his back.

 

“Aaaahhhh!” Steve startles at the cold sensation, but before he can call Danny on it, Danny is leaning in with his tongue to lick the line of sticky fluid from Steve’s abs. Steve looks down at Danny, torn between yelling at him and thanking him. He sets his hand lightly on Danny’s head as Danny licks and licks, never taking his eyes from Steve’s.

 

“You are…” but Steve stops.

 

Danny lifts his head. “I am what?” he asks, his face full of mischief.

 

“You are a terrible influence,” Steve says after a pause.

 

“Oh, **_I_** am a terrible influence?” Danny asks incredulously, his hand meanwhile slipping down between Steve’s legs and cupping his hardening cock.

 

Steve pushes his hips forward a bit as Danny gives a little squeeze. “Yes… you…”

 

“Oh, well, maybe I should go then – I mean, I don’t want to corrupt you or anything,” Danny teases, starting to stand up.

 

“No!” Steve stops him, taking Danny’s hand and bringing it back to his cock.

 

“Thought so…” Danny smiles and unties the board shorts, tugging at the waist. Steve raises his hips a little so Danny can nudge them off his hips, down his legs, and off of him altogether. Once he has Steve naked, he brings his right hand to his mouth and licks it, and then grabs Steve’s cock and starts to pump up and down. Steve rests his head back on the chair, but keeps his eyes trained on Danny, a small smile pulling at his lips.

 

After a minute, Danny reaches his other hand down to the bowl, takes another spoonful of ice cream and puts in his mouth. He holds it there for several seconds before he swallows and then immediately drops his head down and takes Steve’s cock in his mouth.

 

“Aaaahhhh!’ Steve yells this time, as Danny’s cold mouth envelopes his hot cock. Steve is floored by the sensation, which is surprisingly pleasurable, and also somehow incredibly erotic as well. He feels his cock grow harder against the cold and an intense tingling sensation vibrates through him. Danny swirls his tongue around the head of Steve’s cock until his mouth warms back up with the heat transference from Steve.

 

Danny sits back and takes another small spoon of ice cream and then kneels up high; Steve immediately bends forward, meeting Danny and engulfing his mouth, tongue searching out the sweet peppermint taste again. Danny’s hand continues to works Steve’s cock, rubbing his thumb over the head every third or fourth time, and Steve groans into Danny’s open mouth.

 

After a minute, Danny pulls away and reaches for the ice cream again and Steve leans back in the chair - in a state of heightened anticipation. As Danny holds the cold treat in his mouth, he watches Steve; he keeps his eyes fixed as he bends down, once again taking Steve’s cock in his icy mouth. Steve is expecting it this time, but that doesn’t stop the involuntary thrust of his hips. Danny can’t take Steve as deep as Steve can take him, but between his fist and his mouth he has all of Steve’s cock covered. He works both as Steve moans above him, his knuckles white with the firm grip he has on the arms of the chair.

 

Mouth warm again, Danny reaches back up to repeat the kiss and Steve eagerly bends forward to latch onto Danny again. He grabs Danny’s face between both hands and eats at Danny’s mouth, incredibly turned on by the cold sensation that is enhanced by the peppermint. But he wants Danny’s mouth back on his cock, so eventually he releases him and leans back again, melting into the chair, but watching Danny with great expectation.

 

By the sixth time that Danny smiles and reaches again for the bowl, spooning another dollop between his lips, Steve is about to explode. His eyes are fixated, watching and waiting; the anticipation of each new spoonful of ice cream has caused his arousal to skyrocket. And as soon as Danny’s cold mouth surrounds his cock this time, his head drops back on the chair and his back and hips arch forward, and he comes hard into Danny’s mouth with a strangled yell. His stomach muscles contract violently, over and over, and Danny feels the repeated pulses of Steve’s orgasm in his mouth, choking a little at the speed and velocity of the shots of come.  

 

Once Steve’s body relaxes, Danny gently releases his cock from his mouth and hand, and then takes one more, small spoonful of the treat and reaches up to kiss Steve one more time. Steve is splayed out on the chair, head back, eyes closed, legs wide, and arms thrown to the side. Danny presses his mouth softly against Steve’s and Steve opens his eyes and moans a little as Danny’s tongue gives one last twirl of peppermint around his own.

 

“That should not have felt as good as it did,” Steve mumbles, a silly smile on his face.

 

“Yeah? You liked that?” Danny asks, knowing full well what the answer to that is.

 

“Mmmmmmmm,” is Steve’s only response as he closes his eyes again.

 

Danny grabs the bowl from the ground and stands up, then bends down to give Steve a very light, chaste kiss. “Thanks for the ice cream.”

 

Steve smiles and looks up at Danny with bright fondness. “I’m a sticky mess - come take a shower with me and I’ll return the favor.”

 

“That’s one offer I will _never_ turn down,” Danny replies as he pulls Steve to his feet and they head into the house.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: On One of Their Birthdays


	29. Day Twenty Nine - On One of Their Birthdays

** January 29th **

 

Kono comes in with a cake and the team gathers around the table in the bullpen as Danny stands with an ear-to-ear grin on his face. He’s happy for a lot of reasons: he’s happy because he survived another year; he’s happy because this morning he got to have another hour-long video-chat with Grace on the big screen and she will be home very soon; he’s happy because he now spends virtually every night in bed with Steve (when they eventually get there); and, he’s happy because he sees the cake is chocolate-chocolate – which, if he has to eat cake (not his favorite) – at least it goes really well with the peppermint ice cream that Steve brought from the house this morning.  

 

Steve lights the candles and they all sing ‘Happy Birthday’ – even Danny - and then he makes his wish (good thing no one here can read minds, he thinks, as his wish is particularly wicked and involves Steve in a complete state of undress) and successfully blows out all of the candles on the first try.

 

Grover starts to cut the cake and everyone watches and waits for the slices to be distributed. And as they wait, Steve unexpectedly turns to Danny and steps close, causing all eyes to turn toward them. He gently places his left hand on Danny’s lower back, and quietly says “Happy Birthday, Danno,” and then bends down and kisses him tenderly on the mouth.

 

The whole world seems to stop in that moment – or at least every other person in the room freezes in stunned silence like deer in headlights. When Steve pulls away from the kiss, he continues to act as though they are the only two people in the room and smiles shyly, his love for Danny clearly visible on his face.

 

Danny clears his throat a little, aware that he is blushing furiously, and quietly says, “Thanks, babe,” desperately trying for nonchalance, and pointedly not looking at the rest of the team. The silence coming from the other side of the table is deafening.

 

Until Kono shatters it and whoops out an “Ooooohhhh, hooooooo!” And Chin claps slowly and Grover puts down the knife and slips his fingers into his mouth to deliver an ear-piercing whistle.

 

What follows is a half an hour of eating cake and ice cream, and intense interrogation - most of the questions Steve and Danny refuse to answer - but by the time they’re done, everyone gets that: yes, they are together and have been for a couple of months now, so what they heard on the coms at the hotel that day was indeed what it sounded like; no they did not sneak off and get married; yes, Steve really did have to take care of the neighbor’s dog that night (they did _not_ add the bit about what happened in the bathroom before they left to take care of said-dog); no, no one else knows, except Rachel (which Steve is surprised to learn) because Danny wanted to let her know before Grace returns and Danny and Steve sit down and tell her.

 

“Okay, okay… that’s enough… that’s enough, now, alright?” Steve finally says, holding up his hands. “As much as I know you are all fascinated by our personal lives, the fact is, we still have a job to do so I’d appreciate it if we can all keep this professional.” Steve tries for stern, but the team just laughs, and Steve blushes a little and gives up.

 

They do eventually go back to work though, and after the team disperses, Danny gives Steve a very quick kiss. “Thanks, babe. That was… that was a really great surprise,” Danny says with honest sincerity.

 

“I know it’s important to you to be open about this…” Steve starts, then stops.

 

“I want that. I do. But, not if you’re not comfortable with it. I mean, mostly I just think we should tell the people who are important to us, but that’s all I really care about.”

 

“So… you told Rachel?”

 

“Uh, yeah, a couple of weeks ago. Look, I hope you’re not mad about that. I just figured, the way things were going, we’d want to tell Grace – I _have_ to tell Grace – but after years of dealing with Rachel, I know that sometimes she needs time to mull things over a little. I figured if I gave her a few weeks to think about it from several thousand miles away, once she got home she’d be fine with it, and then we can sit down with Grace and tell her… Are you okay with that?”

 

“Yeah, I’m good with it, Danno. How did Rachel take it?”

 

“Better than I expected, actually. She’s known I can lean that way, so… at least that part wasn’t a complete shock. And she made a little bit of a snarky comment that it was ‘about time’, so… I guess that part wasn’t a big surprise to her either.”

 

“Jesus,” Steve rubs at his face a little, looking slightly uncomfortable. “Aunt Deb, Rachel, Mary with her ‘surf buddies’ comment – and we weren’t even together then - have we been that obvious?”

 

“Seems like it,” Danny shrugs, giving Steve an uneasy grin. “But just to the people who know us best, I think…”

 

“How do you think Grace will take it,” Steve asked, looking nervous.

 

“What? Are you kidding? She loves you, babe. She’ll be thrilled.”

 

“It’s not always that simple, Danny.”

 

“Steve. Listen to me. Trust me. Grace will be thrilled. Her generation is different. They don’t care about gay-straight-bi… it’s like a non-issue for them. Grace is always talking about this friend or that friend who has two mommies or two daddies. Hell, last month she was talking about two of the girls on the high school cheer team that are girlfriends like it was the most normal thing in the world. What Grace knows is that she loves me and she loves you, and she will squeal like the 12-year-old that she is when we tell her we are together.”

 

Steve seems to relax a little and he smiles. “Okay, Danno. Good… thanks.”

\----------

Steve asks Danny if he wants to go out that night or do anything special, but Danny can’t think of anything he’d rather do than grill some steaks in the yard, so that’s exactly what they do. It’s hot and humid - there’s some unusual weather front moving in making it warmer than usual – so they sip cold beers on the lanai and just quietly relax, laughing about the team’s reaction to Steve’s kiss earlier that day.  

 

As a gift, Steve gives Danny a framed photo of the two of them with Grace that Aunt Deb had snapped at Thanksgiving but that Danny had never seen. The moment she captured showed all three of them smiling at each other in a way that makes their fondness for each other glaringly obvious - no wonder she had sent the wedding video. Danny holds the photo and looks at it for a long moment, wetness welling in his eyes. “That’s perfect, babe,” he mumbles, barely more than a whisper, and then tries to subtly wipe his face.  

 

When they finish their beers, Steve takes Danny’s empty bottle from him and stands up, reaching his hand down to Danny. “Come on.”

 

“Where’re we going?” Danny asks, but he has some idea.

 

“I have one more gift for you,” Steve says cautiously.

 

Danny raises his eyebrows at Steve’s tone but follows him to the house. When they get to the bedroom, Steve reverently strips Danny of his clothes, touching and kissing him the entire time. By the time he is naked, Danny is hard and his breathing has picked up a couple of notches. Steve nudges him back to the bed and when he lies down, Steve goes to the dresser and pulls out the handcuffs and a bottle of lube from one of the drawers.

 

Danny smiles broadly. “Well, this will be a nice gift, I think.”

 

Steve smiles – looking nervous again – cuffs Danny to the headboard, and drops the key on the nightstand and the lube on the bed next to him. “I’ll be right back,” he says, and then kisses Danny lightly and disappears into the bathroom.

 

Danny is curious about where this is going; Steve is acting a little strange, so he wonders what’s in store for him. He starts to get a little nervous as he waits for several moments, but he’s sure Steve understands what his hard limits are in bed, and he knows Steve will stop if he tells him to, so Danny forces himself to relax. But ten minutes later he’s still cuffed to the bed, alone in the bedroom, his erection long since disappeared.

 

“Steve!” Danny yells. “Are you coming back?” He rattles the handcuffs a little and he’s definitely edgy again.

 

“I’ll be right there,” Steve yells through the closed door, and Danny’s pulse slows a little, at least knowing Steve hasn’t left the house or something.

 

A few minutes later, Steve walks out of the bathroom; he is naked and he climbs immediately on top of Danny on the bed; his mouth goes right to Danny’s in a deep and deliberate kiss. Their tongues work around each other - gliding, rolling, teasing - and Danny quickly starts to pant as he tugs on the cuffs, wanting to get his hands on Steve.

 

“Relax,” Steve murmurs into his mouth and then skims over to his jaw and licks and kisses as Danny exhales heavily. Steve works that spot incessantly and soon Danny is hard and pushing up against Steve, trying to get some friction on his cock. Steve smiles as he moves quickly down Danny’s body and takes Danny’s leaking cock into his mouth. He slides it all the way down and swallows around it as Danny lets out a familiar gasp.

 

Steve works his way back up Danny’s body and kisses him, plundering Danny’s mouth until he groans as he tries to push his cock against Steve’s hip - but Steve lifts his body away. Danny pulls on the handcuffs and emits a sound of frustration when Steve sits up, straddling Danny’s thighs. He slides his hands down Danny’s torso and grabs his cock, giving it a few lovely pulls. Danny relaxes into the pleasure of Steve’s hand pumping up and down his cock and he closes his eyes and hums in relief.

 

“I love you,” Steve says to Danny, whose eyes snap back open.

 

“I love you, too,” he replies and he can’t stop his face from breaking into a huge smile, which his partner returns.

 

Steve reaches over and grabs the lube, pouring some in his hand and then stroking Danny’s cock again. Danny closes his eyes again as Steve’s now-slick hand works his cock with ease. Steve shuffles around on the bed a little, never releasing Danny’s cock and Danny just goes with it, certain he’s going to enjoy whatever comes next. But he is startled by a different sensation a few seconds later and he opens his eyes to see Steve smiling mischievously at him and very slowly sinking his body down around Danny’s cock.

 

“ _Steve!_ ” Danny yells, completely stunned by what he is seeing and feeling.

 

“Danny,” Steve responds calmly, inching down a tiny bit further.

 

“Steve… don’t… you don’t have to…” Danny says as he tugs on the handcuffs, but Steve puts his hand over Danny’s mouth, stopping the rest of the sentence.

 

“I know I don’t have to Danny. I would never do this because I thought I had to. I’m doing it because I want to,” and he takes Danny in, another inch or so.

 

“Steve…” Danny says again, though there is a slight questioning tone there and he’s still tugging on the handcuffs.

 

But Steve just smiles and bends down and takes Danny’s mouth in a slow, tender kiss that mirrors the one he gave in the office today. Danny opens his mouth and Steve’s tongue slides in, wrapping around Danny’s and then pulling it back and sucking Danny’s into his mouth. Meanwhile Steve is continuing his slow descent onto Danny’s cock and Danny’s head is spinning.

 

It’s been many years since Danny has done this and he’d mostly forgotten how different it is from fucking a woman (in the traditional sense). It’s so much tighter, which makes it feel so much hotter, both literally and figuratively. A woman’s anatomy is lovely in its own way, but softer and slipperier. This… this is different. The way his cock is squeezed from all directions increases the intensity, and the tight ring of muscles he must breech as his cock pushes into Steve provides a circle of friction that is mind-blowing.

 

After several long, slow minutes of kissing, Steve seats himself almost complete onto Danny, and then pulls back, sitting upright and taking Danny in that last inch or so, hitching his breath as he does. He sits very still with his eyes closed for a few seconds and then opens them and looks at Danny with a sense of wonder.

 

“You okay, babe?” Danny asks softly.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m good. It’s… it’s strange… intense…”

 

“Yeah, it is… you sure you’re okay?”

 

“Mmmm hmmmm,” Steve nods and then braces his hands on the headboard and experiments with moving up and down a little.

 

Danny has to close his eyes as he exhales loudly at the sensation, wanting desperately to thrust his hips upward, but stopping the impulse. Instead he just stays still and lets Steve do what’s comfortable for him, opening his eyes again to watch Steve closely for any signs that he’s uncomfortable.

 

Steve keeps his eyes closed and his hands on the headboard as he begins to use his legs to raise himself up and down on Danny, slowly, at first, but with increasing speed and taking Danny down further each time. The sensation at first had been strange – so full – but now Steve is starting to see the appeal. This position lets Steve set the pace and the depth, and Danny in handcuffs gives Steve complete control.

 

As Steve slowly increases the tempo of his hips, it begins to move past the ‘feels strange’ stage and into the ‘feels good’ stage. And intimate. Having Danny inside him like this makes him feel closer to Danny than ever before, and that, if nothing else, makes it worth it. But the rest is worth it, too, because as Steve begins to move faster, he occasionally feels Danny’s cock brush against his prostate and each time it does, a small whimper of desire escapes Steve’s lips. He’s starting to get it… why people like this; it’s erotic in a way he couldn’t have imagined without trying it, and his body begins to move faster and his cock starts to get hard.

 

“Steve…” Danny disrupts his reverie and he looks down at his partner who is looking up at his bound hands and pulling hard against his restraints.

 

“Danny…?” Steve pauses, thinking something is wrong.

 

“Steve… please… you gotta uncuff me…” Danny sounds almost desperate, repeatedly tugging his hands.

 

Steve starts to lift himself off of Danny’s cock, ready to stop - to put an end to whatever Danny’s distress is about.

 

“No… don’t… I just need you to uncuff me… I need… I need to touch you. Please…” Danny says urgently.  

 

“What?” he asks, surprised by Danny’s frantic need.

 

“I just… I need to touch you… please… uncuff me… please…” Danny begs.

 

But the look he is giving Steve is penetrating and serious, so Steve reaches over and grabs the key from the table and then reaches up to unlock the handcuffs. As soon as he does, Danny reaches up and pulls Steve down for a blazing kiss, groaning into Steve’s mouth as his tongue devours Steve’s. Danny can’t help himself and his hips pump upward of their own volition – just the slightest amount – as he clutches at Steve’s neck and refuses to let go.

 

Steve gasps at the tiny thrust and Danny pulls his mouth away from Steve’s and pushes their foreheads together. “Sorry… sorry,” he pants, holding Steve close.

 

“No… it’s okay, do it again…” Steve says, sounding desperate now himself.

 

So Danny gives another small push of his hips and Steve rocks with it and groans. He looks at Danny for a few seconds and then bends down again to kiss him, slower this time, and sweet, just slipping his tongue in twining and it around Danny’s. Now that Danny’s hands are free, he doesn’t feel so frantic and he meets Steve’s slower pace, sinking into the languid kiss.

 

Steve begins to move his hips up and down at a steady speed, still slowly, but he grunts in approval when Danny moves his hips slightly in counterpoint. Danny is just barely thrusting his hips, but he’s pretty sure the added sensation is going to bring him close to orgasm sooner rather than later, so he slips one hand between him and Steve and finds plenty of sweat and pre-come to slick his hand with.

 

Steve and Danny move together like that for several minutes, fucking slowly and shallowly, rocking and kissing, and Danny’s hand working Steve’s cock between them. Danny can feel that he is getting so close, and he experimentally pulls his hips back a little further and thrusts up a tiny bit harder. Steve’s eyes squeeze shut tight and he moans into Danny’s mouth as his tongue begins to work harder.

 

Danny is not worried about Steve any more – it’s clear that he’s enjoying this now – so he starts to work his hips and fist more vigorously. He can feel Steve’s cock grow harder in his hand and sees the little signals that Steve sends just before he comes. Once he knows Steve is past the point of no return, Danny removes his hand from Steve’s cock and wraps both arms around Steve’s shoulders holding him tight and still… and then Danny takes over, bracing his feet on the bed and pushing up harder and faster into Steve. He’s not pounding into Steve by any means, but he is fucking him deeper than he has all night.

 

He can feel Steve start to come as his partner’s body goes momentarily rigid and then seems to melt against Danny. Steve tears his mouth away gasping, “Danny!” and he can feel Steve’s body clamp down on his cock in rhythmic contractions. The sensation sends a jolt of need through Danny and he buries himself as deep into Steve as he can just as his own orgasm rips out of him and his hips jerk involuntarily.

 

“Oh!” Steve utters in surprise as he feels Danny’s warm come spread deep inside of him. Danny squeezes him tighter as their bodied ride out the tremors that course though them both and their chests heave against each other.

 

Steve just lies there for a moment until his breathing calms, and then he lifts his head from its perch on Danny’s shoulder and places a very light kiss on Danny’s lips. Slowly, he lifts his hips and Danny’s softening cock slides easily out of Steve. He rolls off onto his side, one arm flung over Danny’s chest, and tucks his head into the crook of Danny’s neck.

 

“Happy birthday, Danny,” Steve says sleepily.

 

But Danny is beyond words right now; he’s overwhelmed at the implications of what Steve has just given him – the trust, and the implicit confidence that Danny won’t betray that trust. Steve has done yet another thing for him that he has never done for anyone else in his life before, and the responsibility weighs heavily on Danny.      

 

“Thanks, babe,” Danny finally manages, and they both doze off, sated and content, and completely in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Doing Something Hot


	30. Day Thirty - Doing Something Hot

** January 30th **

 

Friday night – the end of a quiet week – and Steve is sitting on the lanai in his board shorts. But not because he was swimming; he had actually gotten up and swum this morning, thinking he needed to process the previous day in his head a little. In less than 12 hours, he had come out of the closet to his team and bottomed for the first time in his life. When he woke up and looked at Danny, who was still sleeping soundly beside him, he had half-expected himself to have a freak-out of some kind. But instead he just found himself smiling.

 

When he went out to swim, instead of swimming off a bunch of stress, he found himself surprisingly happy and content – more so than he’d ever been before. This must really be love, Steve thought, and then his mind moved on to other completely unrelated things because he was apparently done processing that.

 

But he is sitting on the lanai in his board shorts – and nothing else - right now because he is hot. It’s unseasonably hot and particularly humid in Hawaii just now, hovering around 100 degrees, about 20 degrees hotter than usual for this time of year. Steve is just sitting and sweating, and waiting for Danny to arrive. He could wait inside in the air conditioning, but there’s something about a still, humid day that brings Steve back to some of the happy memories from his childhood, and he likes to sit outside and absorb the heat.

 

He hears Danny’s Camaro pull up and then hears Danny rattling around in the house. “Yo! Steven! You here?” Danny yells.

 

“I’m outside, Danny!” Steve yells back, and a few seconds later he sees Danny poke his head through the back door.

 

“You want a beer?”

 

“Yeah, sure, thanks.”

 

“I’ll be out in a couple minutes!” Danny hollers and then disappears back into the house.

 

When he does return, he’s also in just his board shorts and carrying two beers. He hands one to Steve and then sits in his chair with a contented ‘end-of-the-week’ sigh. They chat idly, watching the sun set and sipping at their cold beers; Steve reaches across and takes Danny’s hand in his own, wanting the contact after eight hours of not touching Danny. Without ever discussing it, they have both known that they will keep their work life separate from their private life – there is no new touching or kissing or other PDA at the office (the only exception being yesterday - Danny’s birthday) – so when they are home, Steve likes to touch Danny. Danny grins and grips Steve’s hand without comment.  

 

When he finishes his beer, Danny stands up and walks down toward the water. “It’s hot,” he complains. “Why is it so hot?”

 

Steve gets up and follows Danny down to the shore. “Well, a tropical depression – “

 

But Danny cuts him off. “Stop! That was a rhetorical question, Steven,” Danny rolls his eyes, stepping a toe into the surf.

 

“Are you actually going in the water?” Steve asks dubiously. “You hate the ocean…”

 

“I like you, though, and you like the ocean, so...” Danny replies, stepping close to Steve, wrapping his arms around him, and pulling him into a light kiss.

 

“That’s true, I do like the ocean,” Steve mumbles into Danny’s mouth.

 

Danny doesn’t respond, but pushes his tongue into Steve’s mouth and his hands go to Steve’s board shorts, untying them and letting them slip from his hips. He does the same with his own and then his hands go to Steve’s head, threading through his hair as their kisses intensify. Steve moans and pushes his body against Danny’s and they can both feel the other’s cocks getting hard.

 

Danny reluctantly pulls away a little, “I think I remember you saying something about how you were going to fuck me in there one day.”

 

“Mmmmm, I did say that, didn’t I?” Steve answers, as his mouth tries to reconnect with Danny’s. But Danny moves away before he can and Steve grunts in frustration. It’s short-lived though, because Danny grabs his hand and tugs him into the surf; Steve smiles wide and lets himself be pulled. They stop when Steve is in nearly up to his neck and the buoyancy of the water means that Danny can float and have his head level to Steve’s, and he pulls Steve in to a scorching kiss. His legs instinctively wrap around Steve’s waist and Steve’s hands go immediately to his ass, needing little effort to hold him there.

 

“I love you,” Steve says softly, his mouth moving over to Danny’s jaw. He’s still getting used to the sound of those words coming from his own mouth.

 

“You’re just saying that because I’m going to let you fuck me in the ocean,” Danny mumbles as his breath hitches and his eyelids flutter involuntarily.

 

“I’m really not… but it doesn’t hurt,” Steve murmurs and then slots his mouth back against Danny’s, sinking into the kiss again.

 

They kiss hungrily and nonstop while Danny effortlessly bobs up and down a little, rubbing their cocks between their bodies. They both get hard quickly, and Steve’s hands move down and begin to open Danny up. Being in the water lets him easily use two hands to do it, pushing each index finger in at the same time and then gently pulling at the tight ring of muscle. A muffled sound of arousal forces its way from Danny’s throat as he clutches Steve’s wet hair in his hands and relaxes his lower body into Steve’s fingers.

 

Being in the water is much more arousing than Danny would have ever guessed, and he finds he is desperate for Steve to fuck him, so he begins to pump his hips, trying to hurry the prep along a bit. But Steve grips his ass tightly, forcing Danny to slow down and then makes a few purposeful swipes across his prostate with one of his fingers.

 

Danny whimpers and pulls away from Steve’s mouth. “Good… I’m good,” he says as he simultaneously uses one hand on Steve’s shoulder to lift himself up, and uses the other hand to direct Steve’s cock to his ass. Once he has Steve aligned, he sinks easily down onto him, taking him all the way in until Steve is fully seated inside him.

 

It’s so damn hot outside that being in the ocean feels exquisite, and fucking in the water has a completely different texture to it. It’s not as sweet as the smooth glide you get from lube, but there’s something equally pleasurable about it; the friction is a little rougher, but the buoyancy of the water allows for easy movement. Add to that, the feel of the slightly cool water swirling around his hot, hard cock as he moves up and down, and Danny is close to coming sooner than he would ever have expected.

 

He moves his mouth away from Steve’s mouth and over to his ear, licking and sucking vigorously, while Steve groans out his approval. Danny grips Steve tightly around the neck and shoulders so he can get leverage and move more quickly. Steve’s hands grip his ass and help to push and pull Danny up and down on his cock, and their pace becomes frantic. After a couple of minutes they both tuck their chins over each other’s shoulders, panting hard as Steve fucks Danny at lightning speed, assisted by being in the water.

 

Danny’s body jerks erratically and he bites his arm as he tries to muffle the yell that escapes as his orgasm seizes him. Steve grips Danny’s ass tighter to keep the rhythm going and Danny knows he’s going to have bruises there tomorrow, but he could care less because this is fucking amazing. The water rushing around his cock as he comes only adds to the intensity and Danny groans repeatedly as his body convulses around Steve.

 

Steve is still fucking Danny hard and fast when Danny feels Steve’s hips start to stutter. After a few seconds, Steve goes completely still except for a small twitching of his hips as he finally comes, squeezing Danny so hard it pushes all the breath out of him. A moment later, Steve groans a deeply satisfied groan and releases Danny, who gasps in a huge breath and then huffs out a laugh. He can feel Steve smile against his neck and Danny pulls back to kiss him lightly. Steve steps into deeper water and they float a little, relaxing into the water and allowing it to hold them in their spent state. After a few moments of lazy floating, Steve starts to walk them into shore.

 

“Put me down… I’m not going to have you carrying me around like a child,” Danny demands petulantly.  

 

Steve stops and sighs, not really wanting to release Danny, but complying nonetheless.

 

They walk the rest of the way out of the water and collapse naked onto the grass, Danny’s left leg draped over Steve’s right, and hands clasped.

 

“It’s hot,” Danny complains again, after a few moments of silence.

 

“Give me a half hour or so and I’ll take you back out into the water and cool you off,” Steve tells him with an impish grin.

 

“I might just take you up on that,” Danny answers lazily.

 

Steve shifts and leans over Danny and smiles. “God, I love you,” he says and then drops his mouth onto Danny’s.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it looks like there will be one more brief chapter - because, after all, there are 31 days in January, and, have I mentioned my compulsive need to finish things? The challenge itself is over, so there are no more prompts, and - fair warning - the next chapter will NOT be explicit... just sort of wrapping things up a little... an epilogue.
> 
>  
> 
> Next up: Epilogue


	31. Day Thirty One - Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! That was a long ride! In retrospect, 17 hours in the car seems like nothing compared to this past month! I never in my wildest imaginings thought this would grow into a 72k word monster – so if you’ve read this far, thanks for sticking around! And, by the way, your many lovely comments helped sustain me through my own frequent angst and several crises of confidence – so thank you for that!
> 
> I would be completely remiss if I didn’t thank my most-fabulous beta, Kippy Vee, again. I don’t think I would have undertaken this journey if she hadn’t agreed to sign on with me. She’s an outstanding editor and turns things around amazingly fast. I bow to you, Kippy! Thank you, thank you, thank you!
> 
> Anyway – just a silly, little epilogue… Enjoy!

 

** January 31st **

 

Steve wakes abruptly - as he does every morning - and looks over at the clock. He is surprised to see that it’s 8:30 since he almost never sleeps this late. But last night he and Danny had returned to the ocean a second time and had a replay of their earlier activities, and then, after they scraped together some dinner, they had, unbelievably, gone on to round three in the bedroom. They were both shattered by the time they passed out, but it was worth it; Steve was trying to get in as much time as he could with Danny before Grace returned today and they had to start being a little more subtle about their activities.

 

Grace! _Oh shit!_    Steve turns and starts pushing at Danny. “Danny! Danny… wake up! Jesus we’re going to be late! Come on – wake up!”

 

Danny rolls over and rubs his eyes. “Christ, McGarrett, what the hell is your problem?”

 

“Danny – we’re going to be late! Grace’s flight gets in, in a half an hour… _shit_ – we’ll never get there in time! Why the hell didn’t you set your alarm?”

 

“Steve, calm down… what the hell are you talking about? Grace doesn’t get home until tomorrow.”

 

“You told me she comes home on February 1st.”

 

“Yes, that’s right, on February 1st. And today is January 31st.”

 

Steve pauses. “No, there are only 30 days in January… aren’t there?” he says, suddenly feeling very stupid.

 

Danny rolls his eyes. “Seriously Steven? You didn’t learn that nursery rhyme when you were a kid?  You know:

 

_"Thirty days hath September,_

_April, June, and November;_

_February has 28 alone,_

_All the rest have 31;_

_Except leap year, that's the time,_

_When February's days are 29.”_

 

 

“Really? 31 days?” Steve asks, squinting his eyes in confusion.

 

“Oh, for God’s sake. Just look at your phone!”

 

Steve picks up his phone and taps the button - sure enough - ‘January 31, 2015’ comes up on his home screen. “Huh… I guess it is January 31st.”

 

“Brilliant… you’re a genius,” Danny snarks – he’s still tired and hated being awoken abruptly like that.

 

“So… we have another whole day before Grace gets home,” Steve says distractedly.

 

“Yes… thank you for reminding me,” Danny sighs, staring up at the ceiling, feeling somewhat annoyed to be reminded that he has more waiting to do before he gets to see his daughter again.

 

“Well… we could try to make the best of a bad situation…” Steve suggests tentatively.

 

Danny turns his head and looks at Steve with interest. “Yeah? How would you suggest we do that?”

 

“Well… there was that pretzel thing…”

 

“Oooohhhh… the pretzel thing, huh? You liked that, did you, babe?” Danny laughs.

 

“It looked interesting from where I was…” Steve trails off, his face pinking-up.

 

Danny raises an eyebrow. “So, you, uh, you want me to pretzel you?”

 

Steve laughs, “That’s one way to put it, I suppose.”

 

“Do you realize that we have had sex every single day this month? Sometimes more than once!”

 

“Um, yeah…”

 

“Yeah, what?”

 

“Yeah, I realized it.”

 

“Were…? Were you trying to distract me this month? Take my mind off Grace?” Danny asks, sounding a little suspicious.

 

“Maybe?” Steve answers, not quite sure if Danny is happy about it or mad.

 

Danny breaks into a wide grin. “Well… like you said, we might as well make the best of a bad situation,” Danny says merrily, and rolls over to capture Steve’s mouth in a scorching kiss.

 

 

**_POSTSCRIPT:_ **

** February 1st **

 

Steve and Rachel stand next to each other as they watch Danny and Grace; Charlie is asleep in Rachel’s arms. Danny had been able to meet them at the gate because Rachel and Charlie are catching a connecting flight back to Las Vegas right away, and Steve had just flashed his badge and gone along with him. They are waiting at the gate for Rachel’s flight to be called for boarding (it will be shortly), but meanwhile they are both smiling as they watch the father and daughter, who are sitting in chairs a short distance away.

 

Watching Danny finally reunite with Grace is a thing of beauty; there is no way anyone could ever doubt the devotion Danny has toward his child. They smile and laugh and Grace talks and talks about the places she went and the things she saw and did, and Danny listens with enthusiasm. Even Rachel seems touched by the joyfulness of Danny and Grace’s reunion.

 

“How was Italy,” Steve asks Rachel, making polite small talk.

 

“It was lovely, thank you for asking.”

 

“Grace seems to have had a great time,” Steve says, his eyes never straying from Danny and his daughter.

 

“Yes, I believe she did,” Rachel says as she turns to face Steve. “It was very good of Danny to agree to let us take her for that long. Stan and I really appreciate it.”

 

“You should probably tell him that, Ma’am, not me,” Steve replies, turning slightly, and reluctantly tearing his eyes from the happy reunion.

 

“I understood from Danny that the two of you are together now,” Rachel says, startling Steve with her frankness.

 

Steve coughs. He is horribly uncomfortable and blushing a little, but if nothing else, years in the Navy have taught him courage in the face of battle, so he turns fully toward Rachel, stands up straight and looks her directly in the eye. “Yes, Danny and I are together,” he responds slowly, daring her with his tone to raise any objection.

 

“Please be careful,” she says to him, not intimidated by his stare and looking pointedly back at him.

 

“Excuse me?” Steve asks, wondering what the hell that is supposed to mean.

 

“With Danny. He takes this very seriously. Please don’t get any further involved with him if you aren’t prepared to commit to it fully.”

 

“Actually, I know Danny pretty well, Rachel. I think we’re good, thanks.” Steve’s tone has a slight edge to it.

 

“Sorry. It’s just… I know I hurt him… badly… twice, as it were… And as much as we can fight like cats and dogs, I will always love him in a way. And, I don’t want him to be unhappy.”

 

“Neither do I.”

 

“Well, that’s very good then, isn’t it,” Rachel answers, giving him a tight smile.

 

They lapse into an uneasy silence for a few moments and they both go back to watching Danny and Grace. Before long, though, Steve’s chivalry gets the best of him and he turns to Rachel, extending his arms. “How about I take him for a little bit?”

 

Rachel looks at him with curiosity, then smiles. “Yes, thank you, I’d actually appreciate that,” she replies as she carefully hands the sleeping child over to Steve. Charlie snuffles a little and then settles with his head comfortably on Steve’s shoulder.

 

“You know, Danny told me very early on that he was sometimes attracted to men,” Rachel tells him.

 

“Yes, he told me that he had told you.”

 

“Did he?” she asks in surprise.

 

Steve just nods.

 

“I was shocked, really. Not because he was attracted to men – although to be honest, I suppose that was a bit of a surprise, too – but because I had never _seen_ it. I thought I knew him so well… but the fact that I had somehow missed something so… fundamental… I thought either I was very stupid or he was a very good liar,” Rachel sighs.

 

Steve looks at her angrily, ready to defend his partner’s integrity.

 

“No… I know,” Rachel quickly interjects when she sees Steve’s face. She pauses for a moment and looks at Steve with a touch of sadness in her face. “I realize now that it was neither. It wasn’t until I met you that I understood that.” She turns and faces him directly and Steve looks quizzically back at her.

 

“When you and Danny came to our house that day to spy on the neighbors, I saw it for the first time… what it looked like when he was attracted to another man.”

 

“Danny and I weren’t…”

 

Rachel cuts him off with a wave of her hand. “Yes, I know. Danny explained that this is a recent development for the two of you. But I _saw_ it in him for the first time that day we met - his attraction to you.

 

“It took me a long time to figure it out, but I finally realized that I’d been a fool. That I’d let that seed of doubt grow into something more and it eventually helped destroyed my marriage. But Danny wasn’t lying to me; the reason I hadn’t seen it was because he wasn’t looking at _anyone_ else - male or female – he was only looking at _me_. That’s how he is, you know? Once Danny commits, that’s it for him, Commander; he doesn’t look anywhere else.”

 

Steve has been more-or-less stunned into silence by this monolog of Rachel’s. His mind races with her words; but he knows this about Danny, doesn’t he? Yes… he does… he hasn’t specifically thought about this particular facet Danny’s personality since he and Danny have become more to each other, but Steve does know this about him. He looks over at Danny and considers how his partner has patiently waited for him to get to this point - always accepting, never demanding – never asking anything for himself, but making his commitment to Steve clear in every way. It occurs to Steve that Danny may not realize that he is fully committed to this relationship – as much as Danny - and he resolves to make sure his partner knows it as soon as Gracie has gone to sleep for the night.

 

He turns back to Rachel and hesitates a bit, trying to figure out which part of her soliloquy to address first. “You said you saw it when we met the first time, but… that was over four years ago,” is where Steve finally lands, even though it is undoubtedly the least important part of everything she has just said.

 

“Yes it was,” Rachel raises an eyebrow. “Why do you suppose it didn’t work out between Danny and I the second time?” she asks provocatively.

 

“Because the baby was Stan’s,” Steve replies, with an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

 

“Well, yes, that was part of it, but I could have stayed with Danny. However, after you were incarcerated, it was clear to me that his feelings, though possibly unacknowledged by him at the time, were split between the two of us. I saw, for the first time, what it looked like for Danny to be attracted to another man – or really, just another person, I suppose – and I knew it would never work between us again. He was no longer looking just at _me_ ,” she says with a sad smile.

 

“I was a fool, Commander. I let that seed of doubt corrupt what Danny and I had the first time, and when I got a second chance, it was too late. Don’t make the same mistake I made. It’s obvious that Danny is only looking at _you_ , now. So, please, take good care of him, trust him, and don’t hurt him. On the surface, Danny can be loud and brash and he pretends to be very tough, but inside he’s…”

 

“A jelly donut…?” Steve suggests.

 

Rachel laughs softly, “I was thinking maybe ‘soft as a warm, buttered scone’, but that works, too.” And they both look over toward Danny and Grace again.

 

The gate attendant comes on the intercom and begins to call boarding for Rachel’s flight, and Danny and Grace head over to where they are standing. Rachel bends down to say good-bye to Grace while Danny steps closer to Steve.

 

“That’s a good look on you, babe,” Danny says, his eyes smiling as he gently pushes Charlie's locks away from his face.

 

“You think so?” Steve asks quietly.

 

“Yeah, I do,” Danny replies, eyes locked with Steve’s, as Rachel walks up to them.

 

“Danny, thank you,” Rachel says, bending in to give her ex-husband a hug. “Really, I sincerely mean that,” she continues as she pulls back.

 

“I know you do… you’re welcome,” Danny says, equally sincere.

 

“And, Commander, thank you so much, I can take him now,” Rachel tells him quietly, catching his eye and giving him a penetrating look.

 

“My pleasure,” Steve answers, flicking his eyes between Rachel and Danny and then gently transferring Charlie back to Rachel’s arms.

 

Rachel bends down and Grace quietly says good-bye to her little brother and then she walks with her mom over to the gate-entry to say her final good-bye.

 

“So, uh… what was that about?” Danny asks, sounding a little uneasy as he turns toward Steve.

 

“What?”

 

“It looked like you and Rachel were having a pretty serious conversation over here.”

 

“Um… I think Rachel just gave me the ‘if you hurt him, I will hurt you’ talk,” Steve answers, sounding bemused about it.

 

“Yeah, right - you’re hysterical, babe,” Danny huffs, taking Grace’s hand as she runs back to him.

 

Steve smiles; ‘exactly right’ he thinks, committing his heart to Danny, as the three of them turn to head home together.

 

_**Fin** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to really, really thank those of you who read, left kudos, and/or took the time to comment. I’ve said it before but it bears repeating… Please, if you like an author’s work, let them know. It really does keep them motivated to continue writing. Comments are fantastic, but even just a quick click on the kudos button can make someone’s day!
> 
> So, now, I’m going to go take either a really hot shower, or a really cold one – not sure which – and then I’m going back to bed and am going to sleep late, and tonight I am going to go to bed early – both for the first time in 31 days! Aloha!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments make me very happy.
> 
> Thanks for reading - and Happy New Year!


End file.
